Scènes de Ménages
by galilab
Summary: Le mariage: l'art de tenter de résoudre à deux des problêmes qu'on aurait jamais eu tout seul... Roy, Riza, Lin, RanFan, Edward et Winry vont le découvrir à leur dépens! Attention, contient des Spoilers du Manga.
1. Avant propos

**AVANT PROPOS**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!! J'ai envie de m'essayer aux Drabbles, alors... On va bien voir ce que ça donne!!

_Contenu_: Humour et Amour, le mariage gagnant!! Avec peut-être, par ci par là, un soupçon de début de commencement de Lemon... Mais ça reste soft quand même 

_Placement dans l'histoire_: Néant! A la toute, toute fin, peut-être... En espérant qu'Arakawa ne nous en tue pas l'un ou l'autre en cours de route.

Personnages: Edward et Winry, Roy et Riza, Al, quelques membres de l'équipe Mustang, Black Hayate 

_Un dernier petit mot:_ Je publierai sans doute avec un rythme moins soutenu que pour les autres fictions!! Mais pensez bien à votre copain le bouton review, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir ma fiction appréciée. 


	2. Activité à deux

**Activité à Deux**

"Bonne saint Valentin, mon amour!! 

Riza s'était à peine réveillée que son Roy Mustang de mari lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit avec croissant, café, confiture... Le tout chapeauté par une profusion de roses rouges.

_Une chose est sûre: Roy ne saura JAMAIS faire quelque chose dans la simplicité. _

_-_Bonne saint Valentin, mon chéri. Alors? Qu'y a-t-il de prévu aujourd'hui?

-Quoi? Tu as oublié que c'était à ton tour de t'en charger?

_Oups..._ Riza prit un air coupable. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup insisté. La dernière fois qu'elle avait laissé Roy organiser leur saint valentin, il l'avait emmenée faire des courses. Bon, pas de problèmes. Dans un magasin de lingerie féminine. Ok, c'est la saint valentin, vive les promotions bizarres. Mais après ils étaient rentrés et Roy avait insisté pour avoir le droit à un essayage en rêgle. Au bout du compte, les 13 soutiens-gorges, 8 petites culottes et 2 portes jaretelles avait vite été bazardés à l'autre bout de la chambre et le mannequin assaillie par un fauve en rut. Riza n'avait pas spécialement détesté cette partie du programme, mais Roy essayait tout le temps de limiter leur saint Valentin à leur chambre.

-Eh bien... On va dire que je n'avais pas trop d'idées.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, alors? clama Roy, l'air ravi, en écartant subrepticement le plateau qui occupait une bonne partie du lit.

-Bas les pattes, la crise de la puberté c'est à 14 ans, je te signale. Voilà ce qu'on va faire!! Dans la journée, tu me désigneras les objets que tu veux, et j'en déduirai une activité à faire ensemble!" 

C'est ainsi que le matin, ils firent un tour en barque, Roy ayant désigné du doigt un canot, et qu'ils firent un pique-nique dans le parc, après que Roy ait montré un panier en osier.

Ils remontaient la grande rue de Central en cherchant une activité pour l'après midi, lorsque Roy s'arrêta devant un magasin et tendit son doigt vers un épais volume. Riza ouvrit grand les yeux.

"OOOh, Roy!! J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais aux vieux livres!! Après tout, l'étude de l'alchimie a bien pu te donner cette passion. D'accord! Je décide: on va aller passer l'après midi à la bibliothèque!!"

Et Roy se retrouva à feuilleter de vieux livres poussiéreux à côté d'une Riza enchantée, tout en se demandant si elle avait fait exprès ou pas de ne pas tenir compte du titre du livre qu'il lui avait montré...

Je vous aide: ça vient d'Inde, ça parle d'une activité demandant une bonne souplesse et ça se pratique à deux...


	3. Vie privée vie publique

**Vie Privée/Vie publique**

"Alleeeez, Ed, juste un...

-Mais enfin, Winry, pas ici!!"

La scène se passe dans un magasin de Central, pas très grand mais qui jouit d'une réputation on ne peut plus flatteuse... "L'Atelier Automail&Alchimie", co-dirigé par Winry Rockbell (spécialiste en prothéses biomécaniques) et Edward Elric (ex-alchimiste d'état).

**Note de l'auteur: Quand Edward a retrouvé le corps d'Alphonse et le sien, il s'est en effet rangé des voitures et a fondé avec Winry cet atelier**

En l'occurence, nos deux blondinets préférés sont dans l'arrière boutique, Ed est coincé entre sa fiancée (eh oui les filles, manque de chance la place est prise!!!) et la table de manipulation, et il tente de rassembler ses meilleurs arguments...

"Ed, c'est pas possible ce que tu peux être gamin par moment! Je te demande un baiser, c'est quand même pas énorme!

-Mais si quelqu'un entre dans la boutique?

-Eh bien il attendra qu'on ait fini! Ed... Je vais me fâcher!

Elle commença à approcher sa main de la boîte à outils contenant un bel assortiment de clés à molettes.

-Ok, ok... Mais juste un, d'accord?

-Bien sûr, ronronna Winry...

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit sa bouche. Ed déglutit péniblement et se pencha maladroitement.

_Raaah, à chaque fois je perds tout mes moyens! Il devrait y avoir une loi contre les trop jolies filles!_

Il finit par déposer un bref petit bisou de rien du tout sur les lêvres roses de Winry, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir.

-**EEEDWARD**...

_OH MY GOOOOD!!!_

Ed rebroussa chemin à toute berzingue, non pas pour réparer sa bêtise, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait une cible dangereusement facile en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Winry se mit à lui courir après en agitant sa clé de deux kilos trente-sept. Pour finir, Ed se prit les pieds dans un tuyau et s'étala. Quelques instants plus tard, sa tortionnaire était sur lui. Winry se lança non pas dans son combo "écrasage de nain blond à la clé de 12 avec double mawashigeri sauté dans sa face", mais dans une scéance de chatouilles menée de main de maîtresse.

-Winryyyy! Stooop, je me reeeends!!!

-Tu es vaincu, Edward Elric, dit-elle, à cheval sur lui, tu dois faire ce que je veux!

-Ok, je le reconnais.

-Tout de même, pourquoi tu me force à te kidnapper! Pour un petit baiser!

-Ben, tu sais, vie privée et vie publique, j'ai du mal à mélanger, mais je veux pas dire que je suis triste qu'on soit ensemble, ça non mais...

-Ed...

-Oui?

Elle se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux formant un rideau tout autour de son visage.

-Tais toi...

Elle l'embrassa longuement. Un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, qui fit perdre à Ed toute velléité de s'enfuir. Il commença à lui caresser le dos, la taille, profitant de chaque seconde de ce moment de paradis.

-Aaaah... Ce n'était pas si terrible, finit-elle par dire.

Ed ne répondit rien. Trop occupé à imiter le poisson à peine sorti de l'eau.

-Un peu de mélange vie privée/vie publique, tu vois que ça peut se faire!

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

-AHEM AHEM...

Ils relevèrent illico la tête, l'air coupables. Alphonse, ses cheveux noués en arrière à la "Hohenheim style" se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le très fraîchement nommé "Whirlwind Alchemist" **(en rapport avec ses gants qui peuvent créer une tornade, cf le film) **s'appuyait négligemment sur le battant et regardait d'un air narquois les deux tourteraux.

-Chuis Dé-so-lé de casser votre ambiance, mais ça fait cinq-six minutes que je patiente devant le comptoir, alors... 'Pourriez quand même laisser une pancarte, genre "_les gérants sont en train de roucouler dans leur coin, DO NOT DISTURB svp_", un truc comme ça!

Winry libéra Ed et alla trifouiller dans ses tiroirs, histoire de se donner une contenance. Ed se releva tant bien que mal et regarda son frère d'un air passablement débile. lequel en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

-Non, sérieusement, je crois que vous innovez, là. Il y la chambre, la cuisine, la salle de bain, bref plein d'endroits où les gens s'abandonnent d'habitude aux tourments de la passion, mais l'atelier c'est nouveau. Remarque je vous comprends. L'odeur du métal, de l'essence, de confortables établis de travail : un cadre rêvé pour...

-EHO ne te fais pas d'idées, hein! On n'a encore rien fait même qu'hier on a essayé mais on s'est arrêté parce que **BLING!!!**

_Lancer du tournevis : réussite critique! Cible: tête blonde. Jet de vigueur de la victime: Raté! Inconscience momentanée!_

-EDWARD!! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça!!

-Ben je croyai que... Vie privée/vie publique...

- TU NE COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS RIEEEEEEN!!!!"

A ce moment, Al préféra sortir et les laisser à leurs petits jeux. Après tout, ça faisait partie de leur intimité, ça ne le regardait pas!

"Ou si peu..." Se dit il en se planquant derrière la porte.


	4. Mauvais jours

**Mauvais Jours**

L'adjudant-chef Fuery sortit du bureau du Général de Brigade Mustang au bord des larmes. Havoc, Breda et Falman s'approchèrent aussitôt de lui.

"Eh bien, Kain? Un problême?

-Le... Lieutenant Hawkeye...

-Quoi?

-Elle... Elle est d'hyper mauvaise humeur! Elle a trois pistolets sur son bureau et les vide sur tout ce qui bouge!

-Même sur son mari?

-Non, il est pas encore arrivé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, au lieutenant? D'habitude, c'est un modèle de gentillesse et de politesse! T'as dù te tromper! insista Havoc en agitant la tête d'un d'air incrédule.

-Va voir par toi même, gémit Fuery en tremblant. Moi je vais aller voir de l'autre côté du bâtiment si j'y suis!

Et il partit à toutes jambes.

Les trois compères jetèrent un coup d'oeuil discret par la porte. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye était apparemment d'une humeur massacrante. Elle compulsait ses dossiers d'un geste rageur, et jetait des regards noirs à tous ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Black Hayate était aplati sur le sol dans un coin, l'air terrorisé.

Breda déglutit péniblement et murmura à l'oreille de Falman:

-C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air à cran... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire ça?

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, répondit-il. C'est notre lieutenant, certes, mais c'est avant tout une FEMME.

-Allez, dis nous ce que tu penses! grogna Havoc.

-Elle doit être dans ses... _Mauvais jours_.

-Aaah... Ok. A la réflexion, c'est vrai qu'elle prenait régulièrement sa journée, une fois par mois. Mais en ce moment, on est overbooké.

A ce moment, arriva le général Mustang, l'air tout à fait détendu. Il entra dans le bureau sans prêter attention aux regards angoissés de ses subordonnés. Ceux ci pressèrent l'oreille contre le panneau de la porte, sans rien entendre d'autre que "ça fait trois jours" et "tu pourrai faire un effort". Quelques instants plus tard, Roy Mustang ressortit, l'air d'un gosse à qui on aurait refusé son cadeau de noël.

-Ouaip, fit Breda. Y'a des signes qui trompent pas!"


	5. Bas les pattes, Edward!

**Bas les Pattes, Edward!**

Edward et Alphonse étaient en train de se prendre un verre à la terrasse du café le plus renommé de Central. Al racontait à Ed les dernières frasques du Flame Alchemist. Récemment, celui ci s'était vanté devant ses subordonnés de pouvoir contenter n'importe quelle femme. A ce moment précis, le Lieutenant Hawkeye, mme Mustang au civil, avait eu une petite moue dubitative. Mustang en avait fait tout un plat et avait fini par traîner de force sa femme chez lui afin de "se faire justice". Alors qu'Ed pleurait de rire, Al se pencha soudain vers son frère bien aimé avec un sourire démoniaque.

"Eh, Ed. En parlant de ça... Toi et Winry, vous en êtes où?

Ed recracha tout son verre.

-Comment ça, "vous en êtes où"? Il avait les joues aussi rouges que son manteau.

-Eh bien, sur le plan intime voyons, dit Al d'un ton sentencieux. Sais tu que selon une étude du professeur Von Wilbenshtrop, la quasi totalité des ruptures dans les jeunes couples sont dues à un bloquage dans ce domaine bien précis. Si ça se trouve, Winry n'attend que ta proposition! Ca serait quand même dommage que vous vous sépariez pour un truc aussi bête..."

Il se leva, paya son verre et partit en laissant Ed pétrifié. Al était trèèèès content de lui. _Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour voir la bobine d'Ed quand Winry va l'envoyer paître..._

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ed ? s'étonna Winry. Tu me reluques bizarrement depuis que tu es rentré. J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ou quoi? 

-Non, non, c'est que... Enfin tu vois... Non rien du tout, finit par balbutier Ed, rouge comme une pivoine.

Winry haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, puis s'affaira dans le fatras sans nom qu'elle osait appeller "son rangement personnel". Edward la regarda une nouvelle fois à la dérobée. Elle portait son éternel jean de travail, ainsi que son bandeau noir qui lui couvrait la poitrine. Elle était absolument craquante. En la voyant se pencher en pestant pour récupérer une vis balladeuse, Ed commença à s'imaginer certaines choses que je ne puis retranscrire ici, le rating étant T et non M. Toujours est-il qu'il rougit encore plus.

Winry, se sentant observée sous toute les coutures, se releva brusquement. Edward tourna vite fait la tête.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? T'es tout rouge!

Elle s'approcha de lui et colla son front sur le sien. Ed eut un tremblement irrépressible.

-T'es tout chaud. T'as de la fièvre ou quoi? Il faudrait peut-être que t'ailles te coucher, non?

-Euh... Oui, sans doute... J'ai assez envie de toiD'ALLER DORMIR AVEC TOI!! s'écria Ed, paniqué.

-Ed? Qu'est ce qui te prends de crier? Tu as mal quelque part?

-Euuuoui, je me suis fait une érectionUNE ELONGATION EN COURANT CE MATIN, VOILA!!

_Non mais il débloque ou quoi, là?_

Winry prit un air désemparé.

-T'es bizarre. Allez, au lit."

Une fois couché, Elle l'embrassa rapidement et se retourna. Ed resta sans bouger quelques minutes, tous les sens en éveil. Puis, comme munie de sa propre volonté, sa main gauche passa sous la couverture et remonta vers Winry.

"**EDWARD, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE?**

-Moi? Maieuhh rien du tout!!

_Merde. Grillé._

-Rien du tout? T'es en train de me tripoter, oui!

-Je... Je l'ai pas fait exprès, voyons!

Winry se retourna, l'air en colère, et colla Ed au matelas alors qu'il essayait de sortir du lit. Ed tenta de la repousser en la prenant par les épaules, mais il manqua son but.

**Pouët Pouët**

Edward, absolument terrorisé, vira ses mains en vitesse.Winry, le visage très calme, attrapa le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et le vida avec une vitesse calculée sur le crâne d'Ed.

-Si tu commences à essayer de me peloter, Ed, 'va falloir que tu passes à la caisse. Alors maintenant tu t'explique. Pourquoi tu te mets à me tourner autour comme un fauve en rut?

-C'est... c'est Alphonse, il m'a dit des trucs qui m'ont embrouillé! Comme quoi l'intimité c'était vachement important et que sans ça on risquait de rompre, et moi je veux pas, alors... Chuis Désoléééééééé!!

Ed ferma les yeux, attedant l'engueulade. Winry eut une expression amusée, mi moqueuse mi attendrie.

-Gamin.

-Pardon? Ed rouvrit un oeuil, surpris de ne pas s'être pris une clé à molette sur le coin de la figure.

-Je dis Gamin. Si tu crois franchement que ce genre de truc débile pourrait mettre en danger notre couple, t'es vraiment qu'un gamin.

-Alors tu... N'es pas fâchée?

-Ca dépend.

-De quoi? Tu... N'es pas d'accord pour qu'on LE fasse, hein?

-J'ai pas dit ça.

-Tu es d'accord, alors?

-J'ai pas dit ça non plus.

Elle lui attrapa les mains et les remit à leur position initiale. Ed redevint positivement écarlate.

-Wi...Winry! s'étrangla-t-il.

-Tu vas finir par te taire, toi?"

Comme la lumière s'éteignit à ce moment précis, Alphonse qui épiait à la fenêtre ne put rien noter de plus dans son rapport ultra-secret à destination du colonel Mustang.


	6. Ménage à Trois

**Ménage à Trois**

(_Extrait du journal intime de Roy Mustang)_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'adhérer à la section anti-canine de la** LAISSE** (**L**ibérez nous des **A**nimaux de compagnie **I**ls **S**ont **S**I **E**mmerdant). Je me suis en effet découvert une grande haine pour le Batardus Sacapus Simplex nommé Black Hayate qui vit avec Riza et moi.

Je m'explique.

_Ce matin, 9h:_ Riza arrive dans la cuisine en ce beau matin de Dimanche. Va-t-elle me faire un calin? Me faire un petit bisou comme je les aime? Me dire au moins "bonjour mon petit Royounet, tu as été fantastique cette nuit"? Point du tout, là voilà qui sans me jeter un regard s'agenouille et caresse affectueusement ce sale clébard, qui en plus se permet de me regarder en me tirant la langue (_Quoi? tout les chiens font ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'impolitesse? M'en fous, chuis Général de Brigade, je fais et dis ce que je veux_). Bon, bien sûr elle m'embrasse ensuite - c'est tout de même ma femme-, mais ça commence mal.

_10h30_: Riza va prendre sa douche. Mine de rien, je lui emboîte le pas, mais madame "aimerait bien pouvoir de temps en temps faire ça seule, histoire de ne pas oublier comment on se sert d'un gant de toilette." Bon, c'est raté, je réessayerai la prochaine fois. Mais voila-t-y pas que Black Hayate rentre dans la salle de bain avant que la porte ne se ferme! Et il ne se fait même pas mettre dehors! Fou de rage, je sors dans le jardin et je me mets à tailler le buisson de rose qui donne sur la fenêtre de ladite salle de bain. Eh oui, on se console comme on peut, Riza n'a pas remarque que j'ai dessiné un cercle d'alchimie pour changer l'opacité de la vitre à mon gré. Alors que je me rassure bien innocemment (_ouiii, j'ai bien la plus belle femme d'Amestris et nooon, Riza n'a pas pris de poids, sauf aux endroits stratégiques_), ce sale cabot me repère et se met à aboyer! Riza se retourne aussitôt, avant que j'aie le temps de redonner à la vitre son aspect normal! J'esquive de mon mieux trois tirs de Desert Eagle (TM) et je retourne tout penaud dans la cuisine.

_13h45:_ Nous déjeunons au restaurant. Bien entendu, Riza a emmené Black Hayate. Alors que Riza va commander quelque chose au bar, la jolie petite serveuse qui s'occupe de nous me fait un clin d'oeuil -je ne suis pas l'homme le plus séduisant de Central pour rien-. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de sortir mon sourire ravageur et mon regard ténébreux, le sac à puce de service se remet à aboyer! Riza rapplique, braque deux berettas sur la serveuse et me tance vertement pour m'apprendre à me faire allumer par la première pouffe venue. Black Hayate me tire encore la langue, je le hais.

_16h12: _Rentrés à la maison, Riza et moi bouquinons bien gentiment sur le canapé, elle est allongée sur mes genoux, c'est le bonheur, j'ai une vue superbe sur son décolleté... Et ce bâtard miteux se met à geindre pour qu'on le sorte. Je réfrène une envie démente de m'adonner à la cuisine asiatique spécialité chien au barbecue et je vais sortir ce trouble-fête.

_18h37: _Je suis en train de faire un dîner surprise pour ma Riza chériiiiie alors qu'elle est en train de prendre son bain (_elle a fermé les volets, c'est pas juste, je peux plus la mater..._). Je prépare tout à toute berzingue (avec un petit peu d'alchimie par ci par là...), ça va être prêt très bientôt, où est la pièce maîtresse du repas, un superbe gigot... Bon, eh ben tout le monde mangera végétarien, ce soir, chez les Mustangs. Sauf le chien. Riza, tout de même très contente du dîner, me demande si je ne trouve pas que Black Hayate prend du poids ces derniers temps. Je préfère ne pas répondre.

_21h43_: j'ai mis un fond de musique romantique et je danse un slow avec Riza dans le salon -**I've got youuuu... Under my Skin**_-._ Je la prend dans mes bras, je l'embrasse langoureusement et je la porte jusqu'à notre chambre (_opération Nuit Torride: succès Total!_) Je la dépose sur le lit et je commence à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe tandis qu'elle tripatouille ma chemise... Un bruit bizarre nous fait nous interrompre: Black Hayate nous fait une indigestion en rêgle et a gerbé le gigot qu'il avait bouffé en douce sur la moquette. On passe la nuit chez le vétérinaire, qui m'engueule parce que je fait manger n'importe quoi à mon chien.

En tout cas, si la prochaine fois Black Hayate se retrouve enfermé dans le garage pendant toute la journée, il ne faudra pas se demander pourquoi!


	7. Un enfer!

**Un enfer!**

**Extrait du journal intime de Winry**

"Ed, je t'aime, mais y'a vraiment des fois où tu me fais vivre un enfer!"

Je saiiiiiiis, j'aurai pas dù dire ça. Mais que voulez vous! Mon petit blondinet favori m'avait égaré une clé à molette de collection...

(_Pour la petite histoire en fait il ne l'avait pas perdu: c'est moi qui l'avait oubliée sur l'arrière de son crâne.)_

Quoi qu'il en soit, la phrase que j'avais dit était vraie à double titre:

1) j'aime Edward (_KAWAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ_)

2) c'est parfois un vrai démon issu de l'enfer...

La preuve: en une seule journée, vous allez voir qu'il a réussi à me faire les 7 péchés capitaux!

_6h45:_ La Paresse! Môssieur refuse de se lever sous prétexte (_fallacieux, si vous voulez mon avis_) qu'on est dimanche, en plein millieu d'une semaine fériée et qu'en plus il est fatigué. Hallucinant! Jamais vu un pareil glandeur. Je vous prie de croire qu'il a jarté du lit à grands coups de clés de douze dans le popotin! Non mais qui c'est qui commande, ici?

_9h23:_ L'Envie! Alors que nous sommes en train de nettoyer l'atelier, Alphonse vient nous rendre une petite visite... C'est fou ce qu'il a grandi! Ed l'a remarqué, et nous le fait savoir à grand renfort de "C'est pas juste", de "Et pourquoi y'a que toi qui grandis, d'abord" et de "Ne veux être graaaaand". En voilà un vilain jaloux! Pedant qu'Al s'en va, mort de rire, j'inculque à mon Edward chéri la modération et la satisfaction de ce que l'on a déjà à coup d'automail bon pour la casse.

_12h37: _La Gourmandise! Nous déjeunons au restaurant et Ed décide de vider à lui tout seul les stocks. Et ta ligne, espèce d'égoïste! Qui est-ce qui va devoir se casser la nénétte à te concocter des plats lights, hein! Allez, pour la peine, rafale de clés à molettes! Il se rebiffe, je lui mets une double dose, au diable l'avarice!

_14h06: _L'Avarice! (_Quand on en parle..._) Ed m'accompagne faire du lêche-vitrine, et nous entrons dans un magasin de fournitures mécaniques. Lorsque j'ai fait mon choix (_Ok, Ok, je l'admets, ça correspondait à la moitié de ce qu'avait le magasin en rayon. Mais c'est pas une raison!_), Ed REFUSE DE PAYER! Quel immonde radin! A coup bas, coup bas et demi. Je me jette à genoux et je commence à sangloter en faisant très justement remarquer à l'assistance éplorée à quel point moi, pauvre Winry, je me coltine un avare qui refuse de me laisser m'acheter quelques menues choses... SNIF! La quasi totalité des personnes présentes font pression sur Edward. C'est** ça**, le talent!

_15h58:_ L'Orgueil!Dans la rue, une bande de gosses s'agglutine autour d'Edward car ils ont reconnus en lui le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de tous les temps. Ed a les chevilles qui triplent de volumes, comme sa tête. Puis l'un des gamins fait remarquer que son grand frère de 15ans est presque aussi grand qu'Edward. Ce dernier pique sa crise. Merci mon petit, apparition de La Colère! Je calme Ed à coup de pince crocodile.

_20h26:_ La Luxure! Ed me surprend par derrière alors que je suis en train de ranger mes affaires et il m'embrasse dans le cou, juste à la naissance de la nuque, tandis qu'il occupe ses mains de façon on en peut plus satisfaisante. Que puis-je faire, moi malheureuse petite fille sans défense, face à un tel déferlement d'hormones en furies? pas grand chose, je le reconnais, si ce n'est enlever cette µ$£¤&# de tablier qui m'empêche de retirer mon soutien-gorge, et me débrouiller pour virer sans l'arracher la chemise d'Edward afin de pouvoir caresser en paix ses pectoraux (_arrêtez de baver, les filles, il est à moi_!). En tout cas une chose est sûre...

Si avec un tel démon tu dois habiter, pense au matelas dans l'atelier.


	8. discussions entre femmes

**Discussions "entre femmes"**

C'était toujours pareil. A chaque fois que les couples Riza-Roy et Winry-Edward se rencontraient, les deux femmes tombaient littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et à peine quelques minutes après annonçaient à leur Mari/Fiançé qu'elles allaient se retirer. Si la question "Pourquoi faire?" était posée, la même réponse était invariablement donnée:

"On va discuter entre filles, si ça ne vous dérange pas..."

Roy et Ed ,voyant partir leurs chères et tendres vers un lieu plus propice aux gloussements débiles, finirent un beau jour par en avoir assez.

"Dis, Fullmetal, t'as jamais eu envie de savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se raconter dans leur coin?

-Si, bien sûr! Mais comment faire?

-Suis moi, murmura Roy, l'air diabolique. Si elles sont allées là où je pense, on pourra les espionner sans qu'elles le sachent!

Edward, un peu intrigué, suivit le général de brigade jusqu'à une chambre située à côté de ce qui était manifestement une véranda. Le Flame Alchemist ouvrit un placard, révélant deux sièges, un minibar et une ouverture dans le mur qui devait correspondre à une glace sans tain.

-Sacrée installation, commenta Edward, bouche bée.

-Je l'ai mise en place quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point Riza aimait se la jouer "Panthère Lascive" pendant qu'elle prend un bain de soleil. Quand elle a vu dans quel état ça m'avait mis la première fois, elle m'a formellement interdit de la regarder à nouveau pendant ce moment précis. Alors je me suis débrouillé!

-Pervers, marmonna Edward, les oreilles un peu rouges.

-Esthète, corrigea sentencieusement le Général de Brigade, en s'asseyant confortablement et en se servant un verre de scotch. De toute façon, tu es assez mal plaçé pour me dire ça! D'après mes informations, ce n'est pas moi qui saute sur ma fiancée alors qu'elle travaille dans l'atelier, alors..."

Alors qu'Ed frôlait la crise d'apoplexie, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent juste devant la glace, en plein milieu d'une conversation visiblement passionnante.

"Le mien est plutôt tendre, disait Winry. Je n'ai jamais eu de problême sérieux avec lui, sauf quand il me fait des surprises pas terribles. La dernière fois, si je te disais le temps qu'il a mis à durcir!

_KWAAAAAAAAAA?_

Edward hurla (en pensée, pas si fou quand même) en se rendant compte de quoi Winry parlait. A côté de lui, Roy le zieutait d'un air mi amusé, mi méprisant en murmurant "J'en étais sûr". Ed devint positivement écarlate en pensant que Winry pouvait faire part avec autant de nonchalance de leur vie intime.

- C'est pas vraiment que le plaisir n'y soit pas, poursuivait Winry, mais... C'est assez petit, et vite fini, en fin de compte.

Ed avala un triple Whisky sans broncher, alors que Roy s'étouffait de rire.

-Hum, fit Riza, pensive, en feuilletant un livre dont Ed n'arrivait pas à voir le titre. C'est souvent comme ça pour les premiers essais. Ensuite, ça devient pas mal. Concernant le mien, délectable d'un bout à l'autre.

Roy eut un sourire triomphant. Ed eut un fugitive envie de l'émasculer avec les débris de son verre.

-Les dimensions sont plus qu'honorable. Hier je l'ai fait lever à un point tel que j'en étais presque débordée!

Edward préféra ne pas voir la tête que faisait le Flame Alchemist en plein délire narcissique.

-Mais comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, toujours le même train-train, ça use.

Ed renvoya au général de brigade son petit sourire méprisant.

- ça ne m'amuse presque plus de le faire. Roy m'en demande souvent, mais moi, ça me gave.

Ledit Roy avait l'air d'un homme qui venait de se rendre compte de l'échec de sa vie.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé mieux.

Roy fracassa son verre entre ses doigts. Heureusement, les deux femmes ne remarquèrent rien.

-Je l'ai découvert dans un petit restaurant sympa, et il m'a fait complêtement perdre la tête. Je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Roy cherchait à tâtons ses gants dans sa poche. Ed ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Et tu te le fais souvent?

-Dès que je peux. Moi, les gâteries, je peux pas résister!

Roy se prépara à sortir de la chambre, une aura de violence déchaînée autour de lui.

-Je ne le fais que quand Roy n'est pas là. Pas folle! Sinon il mangerait tout.

Roy interrompit son geste. De quoi les filles parlaient-elles, là?

-Tu sais à quel poit il aime les pâtisseries! Alors cette nouvelle recette de pain au chocolat... Mais tu verras Winry. Toi aussi tu pourras faire la surprise à Edward, quand tu saura aussi bien les faire."

Riza posa son livre sur la table et Winry le prit aussitôt. Le titre: _1001 recettes pour les débutantes._


	9. Sondage

**Sondage**

Alphonse Elric, Whirlwind Alchemist de son état** (quel jeu de mot, hein?) **déambulait dans les couloirs du QG de Central, un petit paquet de paperasse entre les mains.

Edward Elric, lui, attendait son frère dehors, se demandant ce que son frère avait bien encore pu inventer pour lui demander de passer in extremis au QG. Voyant son frangin arriver, Ed se releva et alla à sa rencontre.

"Yo! Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir en catastrophe? Je te signale qu'avec Winry, on est en plein nettoyage d'Atelier, alors j'ai pas beaucoup de temps!

-C'est très simple, frangin. J'ai ces rapports à te confier.

-Me confier? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse? Je suis plus dans l'armée, moi!

-Je sais, mais je pense qu'ils t'intéresseront. Ah oui: c'est confidentiel, donc ne le lis pas devant n'importe qui. Ni n'importe où.

-Si tu le dis... Tiens mais... C'est mon manteau que tu portes!

En effet, Al avait sur les épaules le manteau rouge à capuchon qu'Ed avait coutume de mettre lorsqu'il partait en vadrouille. Alphonse réajusta ses plis et prit une pose avantageuse.

-Il me va bien, hein? Comme tu ne le mets plus, je me suis permis de le prendre. Comme ça, je me sens encore plus dans la peau d'un_ vrai_,_ grand_,_ beau_ et_ puissant_ alchimiste d'état."

Edward se rengorgea et prit les dossiers sans plus poser de questions. Alphonse le remercia et s'éloigna mine de rien. Quand Ed fut hors de vue, Al enleva le manteau comme s'il était en feu, le transmuta en une loque rapiécée et le jeta dans la première poubelle venue. Puis il se défit la tresse qu'il s'était faire afin de se faire passer pour son frère aîné auprès des soldats du QG.

_Bon courage, Edward. Dès que tu auras lu ce qu'il y a dans ces rapports, tu ne pourras même plus penser à me les refiler. Tu seras trop occupé à chercher un trou de souris où te planquer...

* * *

_

Edward s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir qui trônait au milieu de son "cabinet" (à savoir l'endroit où il entassait à tout bout de champ ses livres). Il prit sur ses genoux le rapport relié cuir que son frère lui avait passé. Il l'ouvrit et s'absorba dans la lecture.

"Rapport confidentiel sur les rapports entre eux des membres de l'armée d'Amestris stationnés au QG de Central"

_Waah. Passionnant. Al, je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as refilé ce truc à la con._

Ed sauta quelques pages.

"Il a été remarqué une tendance avérée des soldats à se réunir après les heures de service afin de faire des activités telles que les jeux de cartes ou des test d'adresses tel les concours de tir."

_Bordel, y'en a VRAIMENT qui sont payés pour écrire ce ramassis de trucs inutiles?_

Ed sauta encore une ou deux sections.

"Rapports entre les éléments Masculins et les éléments Féminins de l'armée d'Amestris"

Les yeux d'Edward luirent d'une lueur salace.

_Ah, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il y a matière à se marrer._

"Exemple de la relation unissant le Général de Brigade Mustang et le Lieutenant Hawkeye, mme Mustang au civil"

_J'ai mal lu ou quoi?_

"Rapport rédigé par le sieur Elric"

_Alors comme ça Alphonse écrit des trucs sur le Colonel et sa femme? Cool! On va se marrer!_

"Le Général de brigade Mustang et le Lieutenant Hawkeye sont mariés depuis à présent deux ans, et il semble qu'ils ambitionnent de le faire savoir à tout le personnel du QG."

_Et vlan, prends toi ça dans les dents, Roy! J'en connais un qui va se faire transformer en tas de cendres..._

"Il s'est avéré en effet que les deux personnes susnommées ne semblent pas éprouver de gênes à manifester leur liaison devant un certain nombre de personnes, parfois de façon très explicite."

Ed s'amusait comme un petit fou.

"Ainsi, il a été plusieurs fois constaté, selon les dires de différents soldats, que le Général de Brigade passe son temps à "mater" sa subordonnée, même pendant les heures de service. Il est même arrivé qu'il se livre sur sa personne à des attouchements de nature érotique, à son plus grand plaisir nous a--t-on dit."

_NON? Alphonse a marqué ça? Non mais il veut mourir ou quoi?_

"Les deux officiers de l'armée d'Amestris se seraient également livrés, d'après ce que j'ai moi même constaté, à des témoignages plus physiques de leur affection."

Ed commençait à avoir très chaud.

"Le dimanche précédent la rédaction de ce même rapport, j'ai été avisé par le caporal Tidoo qu'on avait entendu du bruit dans la salle de repos jouxtant le bureau de l'équipe du Général de Brigade. Cela m'a intrigué, vu que c'était le jour de congé des membres de ladite équipe. J'ai donc pris sur moi d'aller en personne vérifier la situation."

_Non, Alphonse, ne me dis pas que..._

"Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, il ne pouvait en effet y avoir de doute: il y avait bien quelqu'un , au vu du remue-ménage qui se faisait entendre. Je suis rentré dans le bureau et je me suis approché de la porte de la salle."

_OH MERDE, TU LES AS ECOUTE PENDANT QU'ILS..._

"Là, sans le moindre doute possible, j'ai identifié la voix du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Il m'a fallu cependant tendre l'oreille, sa discussion étant réduite à de simples murmures et des gémissements. En revanche, le Général de Brigade Mustang poussait de forts grognements."

_OH MY GOD!!!_

" J'ai jeté un coup d'oeuil par la fente de la porte et j'ai vu le lieutenant Hawkeye dans le plus simple appareil, de même que le général de Brigade. Les deux officiers étaient allongés sur un des canapés de la salle de repos. Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait l'air assez émue, mais je ne pouvais pas voir la figure du général Mustang, car il était en dessous de sa subordonnée."

Ed jeta des regards frénétiques afin de vérifier que son bureau était bien désert.

"Dans le but de prodiguer un avis des plus impartial dans ce rapport, j'ai pris sur moi de prendre quelques clichés afin que les membres du haut commandement puissent se faire leur propre idée."

Les quatres pages suivantes regorgeaient de photos pour le moins provocantes de Roy et Riza "en pleine action". Ed, complêtement violet, put apprécier tout à loisir la plastique du lieutenant Hawkeye, et put voir l'inventivité du colonel en matière de trouver des poses pour varier les plaisirs.

"Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, j'ai dù cesser mon observation, car un changement dans l'agencement de leur activité les avait plaçé face à la porte, le Lieutenant à quatre pattes et son supérieur debout derrière elle. J'ai pu néanmoins déduire des cris qu'elle a poussé que leur action a duré une bonne demi douzaine de minutes de plus."

Ed referma le livre de toutes ses forces et sortit de son bureau en trombe, rouge comme une tomate. Il rencontra Winry dans les couloirs et l'entendit lui demander quelque chose, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il courut comme un dératé au QG pour remettre loiiiiiin de lui ce fichu papier. Si Alphonse envisageait de finir comme un chiche-kebab, c'était son affaire. Ed voulait vivre, lui, et cette volonté était fortement compromise s'il ce trouvait associé à ce rapport. Il débarqua dans le QG, soufflant comme une baleine, et se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de son frère. Il rencontra Heymans Breda.

"Tiens, Edward, j'ai appris que tu faisais des rapports sur les relations homme/femme au sein de l'armée? Bon courage!

-Qu...Quoi?

-Ben oui: ces fiches que tu tiens là, c'est ton rapport, non? Celui que tu as fait hier et aujourd'hui!

-Mais non!

-Allons, allons, t'as posé des questions à plein de soldats! Ils t'ont tous reconnus, avec ton manteau rouge et ta tresse.

Un horriiiiiiiiiiiiible soupçon germa dans l'esprit d'Edward.

-Où est Alphonse?

-Parti ce matin en mission. Tu as dù le croiser, quand tu as fini ton rapport?

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, ce rapport!

-Ah bon? Pourtant il a été fait au nom du "sieur Elric". Et tous les soldats ont été interrogés par ton sosie.

-Comment vous savez, pour le nom?

-Il y a un duplicata du rapport sur le bureau du Général de Brigade Mustang et sur celui du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Qui viennent d'arriver, au passage."

Deux cris simultanés retentirent dans les étages.

Ed partit en courant en ligne droite, transmutant des portes sur les murs lui barrant le chemin. Avec de la chance, BEAUCOUP de chance, il réussirait à rentrer chez lui à temps pour s'expliquer avec Winry et la convaincre de partir avec lui pour quelques années loin d'Amestris.

Après tout, Xing était un pays très touristique.


	10. Someone is Watching me

**Someone is watching me**

_extrait du journal Intime de Riza Mustang_

Avant de commencer mon récit, j'aimerai préciser ceci : si la personne qui tient ce livre a comme grade Général de Brigade, s'il a les cheveux noirs, un regard ténébreux, et s'il s'appelle Roy, il a intérêt à reposer ce volume où il l'a trouvé s'il ne veut pas subir... Mon mécontentement (_au passage, je me demande où j'ai rangé mon "mécontentement" de 35mm?_).

Bref, je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que j'avais épousé non seulement l'homme de mes rêves, un général de l'Armée d'Amestris, et le plus beau gosse de tout Central, mais aussi un pervers de première.

Je sais, j'aurai dù m'en rendre compte dès le départ, dès notre nuit de noce qui a duré (_si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas_) dans les 26 heures. Avec une pause champagne de trois quart d'heure, reconnaissons le. Mais il me suffit de repenser à la journée d'hier (qui au passage, était notre troisième anniversaire de mariage) pour me convaincre que mon Roy Mustang de mari a dù avoir une enfance intéressante pour être à ce point obsédé.

_5h30: _Je ne suis pas encore bien réveillée que je sens déjà du mouvement autour de moi. Roy est devenu brusquement lêve tôt en ce dimanche (_ce qui est assez gonflé pour un type que je dois réveiller à coup de pistolet dans l'oreiller si je veux qu'il fasse autre chose que marmonner "encore 5 minutes"_), et tient visiblement à ne pas perdre son temps, comme me le prouvent ses mains qu'il commence à faire courir de façon assez experte sur mon corps. Mais que voulez vous, j'ai beau être désespérément amoureuse de lui depuis l'âge de 16 ans, mes hormones sont généralement assez calmes avant 6h du matin. Je m'exclame donc "Bas les pattes, grand dégoûtant!" et je tente bien innocemment de finir ma nuit. Me croirez vous si je vous dit qu'il faudra que je le menace de l'émasculer avec mon magnum pour réussir à le faire se replier dans son côté des couvertures?

_8h13:_ je cède finalement aux suppliques de mon mari. Non pas que je n'en aie pas envie (_vous seriez surprises, mesdames, des trésors d'inventivité que Roy peut déployer pour faire céder la plus frigide des Icebergs acariâtres_) mais parce que Roy et le sexe, c'est un peu comme Black Hayate et les croquettes: si je n'y mettais pas bon ordre, ils auraient vite fait de s'en rendre malade!

_10h06: _Je réussis à faire comprendre à Roy qu'aujourd'hui, puisque c'est notre anniversaire de mariage, nous avons des invités et que je me vois assez mal les accueillir avec mon soutien gorge en guise de serre-tête. Je m'extirpe donc des draps archi-noués et de ses bras (_les plus traîtres n'étant pas forcément ce qu'on croit_) et je me dirige en titubant vers la douche. Avant de rentrer dans la cabine, je me livre aux vérifications d'usage:

1)La porte est-elle bien fermée?

2) Roy n'est pas en train d'épier à la fenêtre?

3) Il n'y a pas de caméras planquées dans le pommeau de la douche?

Rassurée, je me prépare donc à me rafraîchir un peu. L'eau coule...

_ELLE EST GELEE!!_

Un petit rire sournois retentit en réponse à mon cri indigné. Roy. Il n'y a que lui pour détourner la conduite d'eau chaude vers la salle de bain secondaire qu'il utilise quand il rentre tard. Je soupire, je ressors de la salle de bain, et je me dirige vers le bruit de l'eau qui coule, sachant très bien que mon mari, comme tout fauve qui se respecte, sait attendre ses proies au plan d'eau. Snif.

_13h57:_ Après un bon déjeuner préparé de main de maître par mon petit mari (_c'est une qualité qu'il me faut lui reconnaître: Roy cuisine très bien. Remarquez, il le faut bien, vu l'énergie qu'il dépense chaque nuit_...), je m'enferme dans ma chambre afin de me changer. Au passage, je me livre à mon habituelle inspection, et je retire pas moins de 14 minis caméras dissimulées un peu partout. Je les débranche et lorsque je ressors de la chambre, je remarque que Roy a un petit air chagrin. Est-ce dommage.

_15h12:_ Roy et moi nous rendons dans le centre de Thalasso-thérapie où il m'a offert un apré-midi "Tout compris": piscine, bains de soleil, massages... Le paradis! A noter que Roy insiste pour me servir de masseur. En toute honnêteté, ça ne me dérange pas, mais Roy a le chic pour faire des détours assez peu utiles lorsqu'il me masse. Non pas que ça me soûle, mais c'est assez gênant d'avoir une envie dingue de sauter sur le masseur après demi douzaine de minutes passées à se faire masser le haut des fesses. Et ce rascal sourit, mine de rien. Il va me le payer. La prochaine fois, je lui refuserai sa petite gourmandise du mercredi soir, ça lui fera les pieds.

_18h53:_ J'ai passé un excellent après-midi, j'ai réussi à ne pas violer Roy devant toutes les clientes, je suis très fière de moi. Nous allons à l'hôtel où nous avons réservé une salle afin d'avoir notre petite réception entre amis. Très réussie, au deumerant. On y retrouve les membres de notre équipe, bien sûr, mais également Winry, Alphonse et Edward. Nos deux tourtereaux sont visiblement bien imprégnés de l'atmosphère d'anniversaire de mariage, vu le nombre de fois où je les ai vus en train de se bécoter discrètement. Encore une chose: c'est la dernière fois que Roy choisit les musiques de la soirée. Le tango, le zouk et la lambada, c'est amusant, mais un peu de musique romantique n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

_23h37: _L'hôtel. Je fait glisser ma robe centimêtres par centimêtres pendant que Roy et moi partageons un baiser passionné. Sa min gauche glisse le long de mon cou et s'attarde entre mes seins tandis que de sa main droite il joue avec l'élastique de mon string. Sa bouche court le long de ma nuque, ses doigts vagabondent sur mon ventre...

(soupir)

Rien que d'y repenser...

(re-soupir)

**ROY MUSTANG! SI TU NE RENTRE PAS DE TON FOUTU SEMINAIRE TRES RAPIDEMENT, JE VAIS TOUT CASSER DANS CETTE FICHUE BARAQUE!**

_Post Scriptum rédigé d'une main secouée par le rire. Ecriture sans nul doute masculine._

Et c'est qui l'obsédé**E**, maintenant? Hum?


	11. Les rivaux

**les Rivaux, Come-Back Triomphal!**

"Eh Ed!! Devine qui vient diner ce soir?!"

Edward manqua envoyer promener le bouquin dans lequel il était concentré avant que son petit frère adoré, Alphonse, n'entre dans son bureau avec la discrétion et la délicatesse propre à un mammouth en rut enchaîné avec de la ficelle urticante dans un magazin de porcelaine.

Edward reprit une contenance digne du "grand frère patient qui sait pardonner au petit frère imbécile".

-Non je ne le sais pas. Mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas tarder à me le dire, hum?

-Les frères Russel et Flechter Tringham! Ils sont de passage à Central, et ils vont venir nous saluer!

-Cool! Ainsi je vais pouvoir leur rappeller ce que c'est que la vraie puissance des alchimistes d'état... D'autant que comme j'ai grandi, je serai à la même hauteur que ce frimeur!"

Al préféra ne pas insister sur le fait qu'il était probable que les deux frères qui s'étaient fait passer pour eux avaient également des chances d'avoir un peu grandi.

* * *

Le soir, donc, ils retrouvèrent les deux jeunes alchimistes au restaurant de Central. Winry devait les rejoindre plus tard, vu qu'elle était allée faire un tour à Rush Valley afin de saluer son maître es-Automail, Mr Garfiel (dit "la tarlouze bodybuildée", cf Edward). 

Les deux frères Tringham n'avaient pas beaucoup changés, sauf en taille: Flechter arrivait presque à la hauteur d'Edward, et Russel... Le dépassait complêtement ainsi que put le constater le plus petiJEUNE, JEUNE, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de tout les temps! Ledit Russel était en train de réviser pour passer le concours d'alchimistes d'état.

Assis à une table autour d'un délicieux repas, les quatres blondins férus d'alchimie discutèrent de leurs aventures, de leurs progrès en alchimie... Et bien sûr (ce n'était pas une table de jeunes hommes pour rien) de leurs relations avec le sexe opposé.

"Russel devient un peu la coqueluche des filles, où qu'il aille, disait Flechter. Pendant qu'on vous attendait, pas moins de trois serveuses lui ont fait un clin d'oeuil!

-Eh ben, elles sont pas difficiles, plaisanta Edward. Mais je suppose que c'est plus facile à vivre que d'avoir un frère complêtement obsédé.

-Ah bon? ricana Russel, l'air très intéressé. Remarque, vu qu'il a passé sa puberté dans une boîte de conserve, ceci explique cela... Flechter est plus gentil, dans son genre... Même s'il a une petite copiiineuh!

Flechter rougit comme une pivoine et balbutia quelque chose comme "tais toi, Russel!"

-Une petite brunette toute mimi, poursuivit impitoyablement Russel, ils se sont rencontrés pendant les travaux alchimico-botaniques de Flechter.

-Ah, ça, ça mérite un toast! cria Ed en brandissant sa chope.

-Mais TOI, Ed, tu es bien discret... Aurais-tu enterré, vu ta taille, toute velléité de séduire le sexe opposé?

Ed, très bizarrement, eut un sourire carnassier et but sa chope sans mot dire.

-Il est fiançé, chuchota Al en faisant un grand sourire. Avec une de nos amies d'enfance.

Les frères Tringham eurent un air estomaqué.

- Eh bien buvons au futur marié! finit par s'esclaffer Russel.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vider son verre, Russel écarquilla les yeux et interrompit son geste.

-Ohoooo, en parlant de jolie fille, voyez donc ce qui s'amène!

Flechter eut une moue appréciative. Edward et Al ne virent rien, étant dos à la direction indiquée par Russel.

-Carrément canon! continua Russel. Un jolie silhouette, une petite frimousse adorable, de belles jambes, une sacrée paire de...

-Mon frère est devenu professeur _es-matage de filles et appréciations salaces_, signala Flechter d'un ton blasé.

Al, visiblement frustré de ne pas voir qui c'était, se leva et poussa un petit sifflement.

-Oh purée, elle vient vers nous! murmura Russel/ Les copains, je me la réserve, celle là! Chasse gardée!

Al eut un petit rire.

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas regarder? demanda-t-il à son frère. Ell est vraiment super mignone!

-Aussi mignonne soit-elle, elle n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de Winry...

-On parle de moi?"

Edward se retourna en sursaut: la fille dont parlait Russel n'était autre que Winry, portant une robe-débardeur rose particulièrement seyante. Un peu plus que ça, même, vu les filets de bave dégoulinant des lêvres de tous les mâles de l'assemblée. Exceptionellement content de lui, Ed se leva et embrassa longuement Winry.

"Bonjour, ma princesse. Tu m'as vraiment manqué!

Russel palît et se pencha vers Al.

-Attends, ne me dit pas que cette fille...

-Si, si, c'est la fiancée d'Edward...

-**Oh le salauuuuuud**...

-Joli débardeur, commenta Ed. Il te met bien en valeur, d'où le tiens-tu?

-Mr Garfiel me l'a offert.

-Dis moi, tu l'as porté... Devant lui? J'étais assez rassuré de te savoir bosser avec lui, vu son... Orientation, dirons nous, mais s'il te voit dans cette tenue, il va retourner sa veste en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Harcélement Sexuel"!

Winry sourit mutinement et chercha des yeux un siège. Vif comme l'éclair, Russel se leva et lui proposa le sien.

-Oho, mais il existe encore des hommes galants par ici... Merci beuacoup. Vous êtes un ami d'Edward? Je vous ai vu discuter avec lui!

-Certes, je suis un de ses vieux Amis... Je suis Russel Tringham, enchanté, mademoiselle."

Il lui fit un baisemain tout ce qu'il y a de plus élégant. Ed se départit un peu de son air satisfait.

* * *

Durant tout le repas, Russel fut aux petits soins pour Winry. Un peu trop au goût d'Ed, d'ailleurs. Le résultat fut que Winry eut en face d'elle deux jeunes hommes rivalisant de galanterie et de charme dans un tourbillon de "permettez que je vous aide" et "je m'en occupe, Winry". Bien sûr, dès que Winry détournait le regard, les deux zigotos se jetaient des regards assassins. 

Dans leur coin, Al et Flechter pleuraient de rire.

A la fin du repas, les frères Tringham prirent congé, non sans que Russel n'arrive à caser un second baisemain et un "J'ose espérer que nous nous reverrons rapidement, je ne saurais me pardonner de ne pas connaître mieux un si resplendissant fleuron de la gent Féminine."

Une fois arrivés chez eux et Al envoyé au diable vauvert, Ed et Winry se retrouvèrent devant leur traditionnel thé de 23h47, pris sur la petite table du salon.

"Eh bien, Ed, tu as des amis très galants, dit Winry en souriant malicieusement.

Ed renifla dédaigneusement.

-Surtout ce... Russel, c'est bien ça? Un jeune homme charmant, tant physiquement qu'au niveau des manières.

Reniflement rageur, cette fois ci, d'Edward.

-Mais dit moi, Ed, s'écria Winry come si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Tu ne serait pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, là?

-PAS DU TOUT!

-Remarque, tu aurais raison... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grands blonds.

Ed la regarda brusquement de ce regard qu'il avait toujours quand il avait une certaine catégorie d'idée derrière la tête.

-Peut-être... Mais tu es fiançée avec moi. Et grand ou pas, s'il essaye de te draguer, il devra me passer sur le corps... Avant de passer sur le tien!

Ed se précipita sur Winry, au risque de renverser une ou deux tasses sur la moquette et commença à la couvrir de baisers.

-Mais, Ed, qu'est-ce que..."

Puis, son fiançé entreprenant de lui retirer sa robe et d'en profiter pour "se venger des regards lubriques de cet imposteur de Russel" (c'est à dire caresser sans vergogne la peau satinée de la fana de mécanique, et plus si affinités); Winry décida laisser tomber les exclamations de pudeur outragée et de s'en tenir aux indications pratiques destinées à canaliser l'effort créatif d'Edward concernant la façon d'occuper ses mains et ses lêvres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

"Ed?

-Huuum?

-Si la jalousie te fais te surpasser à ce point, je veillerai à ce que l'on voie Russel plus souvent!

-Tant que tu mets ce débardeur, moi je suis prêt à battre tous les records. Plusieurs fois de suite, même!

Un petit silence. Winry cessa deux secondes de mordiller les pectoraux d'Edward (**du calme, Kestrel**) et lui dédia un sourire rigoureusement pervers.

-Chiche!"


	12. Réunion de famille

**Réunion de famille**

Roy et Riza se garèrent dans la cour du cottage de vacances où s'était réunie la famille Hawkeye.

Pour leur troisième anniversaire de mariage, une petite fête était prévue avec les cousins de Riza, ses oncles et tantes, ainsi que ses grand-parents. La famille Mustang, de son côté, s'était elle même déplacée jusqu'au "nid d'amour" du "petit Roro", dixit la soeur dudit Roro (une jeune femme très espiègle, et grâce à qui Riza avait pu apprendre des TAS de choses _très_ intéressantes sur son Flame Alchemist de mari).

Roy aimait bien la famille de Riza. L'ambiance, bonne enfant et très très simple le changeait un peu de SA famille où les hommes avaient tous un lien plus ou moins fort avec l'armée et où les filles avaient la langue un peu trop bien pendue à son goût. Même si, chez les Hawkeyes, la conversation en ce moment devenait un peu dangereuse à son goût...

"Tu pense qu'on y aura encore droit? demanda-t-il à la femme de sa vie alors qu'il amorçait son créneau.

-Sans aucun doute. Tu sais, ça fait quand même trois ans qu'on est mariés...

-Mouais. N'empêche, ils y tiennent à leur histoire de Bébé!"

A ce moment, la porte de la ferme s'ouvrit et la ribambelle de cousins de Riza se déversa telle un meute enragée. Roy avait appris à les connaître, depuis le temps:

Ceux qu'il avait surnommé "Infernal Trio": 3 garçons entre 9 et 12 ans qui passaient leur temps à courir dans tous les sens, se bagarrer et faire vivre un enfer à Black Hayate. Et à Roy, s'il s'avisait de sortir sans son _uniforme-qu'il-ne-faut-surtout-pas-tacher_.

La "Jeune fille en fleur": une mignonne rouquine d'à peine 16 ans qui découvrait le Grand Amour tous les trois jours et qui insistait pour que Roy lui fasse une description en règle de l'état d'esprit masculin, et qui posait parfois des questions assez osée à Riza concernant une certaine forme d'activité nocturne.

Les "Jumeaux Emerveillés": 5 et 6 ans, deux petits bouts de chou absolument en adoration devant les prouesses alchimiques de Roy.

"Caïd": Blond, 17 ans, la lippe boudeuse et une envie féroce d'affronter toute forme d'autorité. Roy était devenu sa cible prioritaire, et le vivait assez bien (surtout après qu'on lui aie révélé secrètement qu'en fait, il n'était rien moins que l'idole dudit "Caïd").

Reginald, enfin, le cousin le plus âgé, marié et ayant une petite fille en bas âge.

Riza sortit de la voiture et entama le traditionnel calin de masse, qui s'achevait souvent par une chute généralisée. Sur le pas de la porte, Caïd fit une parodie de salut militaire à Roy. Derrière lui, la tante de Riza (une petite femme replète) lui fit un grand sourire enthousiaste. La sarabande des "bonjour, comment allez vous", "tu as l'air en pleine forme" et autres "ravi de te revoir" une fois expédiée, Roy, Riza, son grand-père et sa grand mère ainsi que ses deux tantes de Riza et leurs maris purent se trouver un instant de paix dans le salon tandis que la horde des enfants faisait la chasse à un Black Hayate éperdu. Réginald, sa femme, "Caïd" et "Jeune fille en fleur" s'étaient incrustés malgès les prostestations de leur mère. Après quelques échanges de banalités, Roy vit arriver gros comme une maison la fameuse question. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut le Grand père de Riza qui la posa.

"Mais dites moi, Roy et Riza... Vous êtes mariés depuis trois ans, à présent. Comment se fait-il que vous ne nous ayez pas donné d'arrière petits-enfants?

Riza gémit intérieurement. _Et voilà, c'est parti. On va avoir droit aux conseils pratiques où ils nous les épargnerons pour les deux ados?_

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, insinua Reginald. Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous ne perdez pas votre temps, hein Roy?

-Vous ne pensez pas que... (la Tante de Riza rougissait peu à peu) Vous vous y prenez mal?

-Non, coupa très vite Riza qui n'avait pas envie de recevoir un cours sur la procréation en public. Roy et moi faisons tout ce qu'il faut, et suffisamment de fois pour être à peu près au courant, je pense...

Elle se mordit la lêvre en se rendant compte du sens de la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. A côté d'elle, Roy se rengorgeait modestement.

-Il est possible, risqua la grand-mère, aussi improbable que cela paraisse que l'un d'entre vous aie un petit problême de stérilité...

Soupir funèbre des deux tourteraux.

L'oeuil très brillant, Reginald enchaîna.

-Donc, vous n'avez qu'à nous faire une démonstration pratique, on verra bien!"

**PAF!**

Dans un ensemble quasi parfait, Riza et sa femme venait de lui coller une claque retentissante

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la même ambiance: Roy avait droit aux plaisanteries fines et délicates des deux oncles de Riza, mais surtout de Reginald et de "Caïd" qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie. De son côté, Riza eut le droit à un florilège de conseils de bonne femme, allant de l'orientation à avoir au moment crucial jusqu'au régime à faire dans les semaines précédant l'acte en question. Derrière, "Jeune fille en fleur" prenait des notes d'un air passionné. 

Quand ils furent rentrés chez eux, le soir venu, Roy et Riza étaient légérement épuisés.

"C'était un complot interfamillial ou ça n'était qu'un coincidence? finit par soupirer Roy alors que les deux militaires fainéantaient sur le divan en attendant d'aller se coucher. Ils ont littéralement fait la queue pour m'expliquer comment m'y prendre! Ton oncle John, ton cousin Reginald, ton grand-père... Même "Caïd" est venu se payer ma fiole!

-Plains-toi! Moi, c'est limite si elles ne m'ont pas inspectée sous toutes les coutures pour savoir "ce qui n'allait pas".

-Il faudrait peut-être les prévenir que la pilule contraceptive et le préservatif, ça existe... Enfin, ça leur fait toujours un sujet de conversation à peu près intéressant!

-Ne t'avises pas de te moquer de ma famille, "Roro" Mustang!

-Je plaisante, mon amour... 

-Cela dit, je reconnais qu'ils sont un peu lourds... Si seulements ils pouvaient cesser de nous mettre la pression!

Riza se coula un peu plus sous le bras protecteur du Flame Alchimist en ronronnant d'aise.

-Riza?

-Mhhhhm... Quoi?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen pour qu'ils se calment sur ce chapitre...

-Vraiment? Fais-m'en part, vas-y, je suis prête à tout pour qu'ils cessent de tenter de me faire boire leurs "fortifiants de derrière les fagots"!

-Prête à tout, Hum? Tant mieux, tant mieux...

La main droite de Roy qui était jusque là bien sagement posée sur la hanche de Riza eut un frémissement et passa sous le chandail et remonta vers le torse en massant légèrement la peau nue. Pendant ce temps, le bras qui enserrait notre lieutenant favori se fit plus serré, mais aussi plus tendre. Roy commença à bécoter le cou de sa femme adorée.

-Roy, tu as 20 secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fais. Et ça fait déjà 7 secondes de passées.

-Eh bien, murmura le général de brigade en massant délicatement la poitrine de Riza, la meilleure raison pour qu'ils cessent de nous enquiquiner à ce sujet, c'est de leur donner satisfaction, non?

-Attends... tu... Tu veux qu'on... 

-Tu m'excuseras, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que je veux c'est toi. Le reste, nous l'étudierons demain, à tête reposée.

-R...Roy, je...D'accord..."

En souriant diaboliquement, Roy retira le chandail de Riza et l'envoya promener à travers la pièce, pile sur la fenêtre où le narrateur prenait des notes.

Vous savez donc ce qui vous reste à faire: imaginer par vous même...

* * *

_**Petit bavardage ultra-spécial de l'auteur**: je sais qu'on va me taxer de paresse ou de sadisme, mais le rating de la fiction étant T et non M, je ne peux décemment pas (décemment, c'est le mot) vous décrire la suite. Mais cela fera peut-être l'objet d'un chapitre ultérieur, un bonus caché, quoi!_


	13. Voyage à Xing

**Voyage à Xing**

**extrait du journal intime d'Edward Elric**

Il y a quelques jours, Winry est venue me voir dans mon bureau avec l'air qu'elle a quand elle a quelque chose à me demander.

Déjà, j'étais sur mes gardes.

Ensuite, elle a commençé à me raconter que le Flemme Alchimiste (_quoi, l'orthographe de son surnom est "Flame"? Vu le travail qu'il fournit, ce surnom lui va tout aussi bien_!) et le lieutenant Hawkeye étaient partis en voyage pour fêter leur troisième anniversaire de mariage, et que "c'est beau une telle attention de la part du général Mustang, les hommes devraient faire ça plus souvent."

Mouais. Je ne te vois absolument pas venir, avec tes gros sabots, ma jolie.

Pour la petite histoire, c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de joindre Lin (_qui est en bonne position de prince héritier de Xing_), pour qu'il nous arrange un petit voyage touristique. De toute façon, j'avais envie d'y aller pour en savoir plus sur l'élexirologie, alors...

L'avantage de la vie commune, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment on finit par connaître presque par coeur la personne en face.

Vous ne me croyez pas? Eh ben, en même temps que le récit de notre voyage, je m'en vais vous le prouver!!

Pourquoi je parle comme ça, moi? A priori, PERSONNE n'est censé pouvoir ouvrir ce fichu journal (je l'ai scellé alchimiquement), et encore moins pouvoir le lire! A moins que... AL, si tu lis ces pages, sache dès à présent que tu peux être considéré comme MORT. Et cette fois, j'irai pas perdre un bras pour récupérer ta petite âme noire et perverse.

Ahem, DONC!

Revenons à nos moutons. Il y a donc 4 jours que Winry et moi sommes arrivés à Xing. On a été accueillis en grande pompe par la garde personnelle de Lin, avec trompettes, tapis rouge et tout le tralala (_il a beau être chiant, il sait recevoir, le prince héritier_!). Puis on nous a menés dans nos appartements (_luxueux, faut-il le préciser_) où on a pu discuter avec Lin et son garde du corps... Très rapproché, hein Ran-fan? Elle serait collée à lui 24 heures sur 24, au sens propre (_et vicieux_) du terme que ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

Au fait, savez vous que Ran-fan a retrouvé l'usage de ses deux bras? Le petite princesse élexirologiste au panda psychopathe a bien progressé et a été capable de lui recoller le bras que j'avais créé en usant de mes capacités d'alchimie médicale (_il faudra que je pense à remercier le docteur Marcoh pour ses cours, au passage_). Ce qui fait que Ran-fan est encore plus acharnée à défendre son idéal masculin de prince. Allez savoir pourquoi, Lin a décidé que son premier acte es-qualité d'empereur serait d'abolir la polygamie impériale. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas envie que Ran-fan étripe l'une après l'autre les concubines.

Bref, on a pas mal parlé et Ran-fan a tenté trois fois de me tuer au cours de la conversation (_j'étais en forme_). Mais au bout de trois heures, on a dù se séparer, car Lin assure pour ainsi dire les fonctions de son père qui s'accroche encore désespérément à la vie, tel le Général Mustang à son oreiller quand le réveil sonne (_ne nie pas, Roy, j'ai mes sources_). Donc Winry et moi on a été flanqués du vieux grand-père de Ran-fan pour nous servir de guide.

La Capitale de Xing est une ville très touristique: des monuments superbes, des paysages à vous couper le souffle... Et des magasins hors de prix à tous les coins de rue. AAAARGH, mes pauvres économies.

Ah oui! Nous parlions de la connaissance que l'on a de l'autre en couple il y a quelques lignes. En voilà un bon exemple!

C'est imparable: à chaque fois que Winry se colle à moi, qu'elle commence à sortir ses "Edwardounet" et autres "mon petit Fullmetal rien qu'à moi que j'aime", c'est qu'elle a vu un truc en vitrine qui lui plaît. Et plus les surnoms sont intimes et nombreux, plus ladite chose est chère. Mon portefeuille s'est retrouvé aussi plat que l'encéphalogramme de Gluttonny.

Et pour cause! J'ai acheté successivement (O_ui, oui, J'AI acheté. Nos économies de ménage sont à la garde vigilante de Winry qui ne les emploie pour ainsi dire presque jamais, comme les siennes. Par contre, moi, je casque à tout bout de champ_!) deux chapeaux, trois robes, une paire de sandales, quatres ombrelles, deux ou trois paquets d'encens, un nécessaire à nouille, une chemise de nuit en soie (_là je n'ai pas été trop dur à convaincre... Cette chemise de nuit est fendue au bon endroit que ça en est irrésistible_!), l'un ou l'autre bibelot ignoble. On a aussi fait des tonnes de photos, notre pauvre guide doit avoir l'index fatigué à force d'appuyer sur le déclencheur.

Enfin. Vers la fin de l'après midi, on a laissé notre pauvre guide/porteur/photographe complétement exténué et nous sommes allés visiter le palais impérial. Moi c'était surtout la bibliothèque qui me tentait, mais Winry voulait absolument profiter des sources d'eau chaude du palais. Pour finir, on a coupé la poire en deux: elle irait dans l'aile thermale se faire une cure intégrale de massage, et moi j'irai potasser à la bibliothèque. Le rendez vous était fixé pour dans deux heures (_Deux heures! Je vous demande un peu! Est-ce qu'on se plonge dans un puit de science millénaire seulement pour 120 misérables petites minutes_?).

Me croirez vous si je vous dit que je n'ai même pas été en retard? L'avantage d'être un ami personnel du prince héritier, c'est que tout le monde est prêt à se mettre en quatre pour satisfaire la moindre de vos volontés (_je vous conseille d'essayer un jour où vous n'aurez pas le moral: c'est trèèèès satisfaisant.)_. En bref, ils m'ont apporté sur un plateau d'argent chacun des bouquins que je voulais lire, et le reste ils l'ont entassé dans la chambre.

Bref, deux heures après, j'ai retrouvé Winry aux sources. Là encore, preuve du fait que je suis à même de deviner ce qu'elle veut, rien qu'à la façon dont elle observe un truc. Le côté gênant, c'est que je n'ai pour ainsi dire PAS pu mettre un orteil dans l'eau. Trop occupé à courir à droite et à gauche pour attraper l'onguent à la fleur de rose de madame, la corbeille de fruits exotiques ou la tasse de thé au jasmin spécialité de la 79569 dynastie des Yao.

Le soir, réception au palais impérial. C'est hallucinant le tintouin qu'ils peuvent se faire pour savoir QUI, du Grand Chambellan ou du Général en Chef des Armées aura l'insigne privilège de passer le sel au prince Lin. Lequel prince Lin semble s'en moquer comme de son dernier repas (_C'est dingue tout ce qu'il peut avaler. Pire que moi. C'est dire_!!). Je pense qu'un autre de ses actes impériaux sera d'alléger un peu le formalisme. Lin ne manque pas de défauts, il est vrai, (_Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche, c'est bon Ran-Fan n'est pas là je peux continuer..._), mais au moins c'est un garçon directe qui aime bien la décontraction.

Je finirai ce récit par une ultime preuve comme quoi je connais Winry sur le bout des ongles...

On est enfin arrivé enfin à s'évader des multiples inclinaisons de tête cérémonieuses à n'en plus finir (_moi ça me donne envie de shooter dans l'arrière train de tout le monde_) et on se retrouve dans le Hangar over-décoré qui nous sert de chambre à coucher. Dans un coin, la pile de livre que j'ai demandé à lire est entassée hyper proprement, classée par thêmes comme j'avais voulu. Je m'installe au bureau et je commençe la rédaction de ce journal...

Winry se dirige vers la salle de bain et me lançe:

"Evite de te lancer dans la lecture de tes sacro-saints livres, sinon tu n'iras pas te coucher avant que je ne m'endorme."

Combien de personnes auront compris que j'ai intérêt à ramener mes fesses vite fait si je n'ai pas envie de me faire aggresser sexuellement par une amazone blonde aux hormones en furie? 

Peu, je vous l'accorde, mais je vous avouerait que je m'en suis peu attristé à ce moment précis. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, la chemise de nuit hyper sexy que je lui ai acheté est en haut du sac... Moui, ça me paraît pas mal de l'étrenner aujourd'hui, hum?

* * *

**Note du lendemain (écriture fatiguée)**

Je vous le répête: bien connaître sa petite amie, c'est l'idéal... Parce que dans des moments comme celui ci, ça évite de perdre du temps aux endroits non stratégiques.

Comprenne qui pourra!


	14. Hormones et Uniformes

**Hormones et Uniformes**

**Extrait du journal intime de Roy Mustang **

On m'a changé ma Riza adorée!!!

Je m'explique. Si vous avez bien suivi les évènements, nous avons pris une décision importante il y a quelques semaines... Contribuer à l'accroissement de notre famille!

En partie pour couper aux questions vaseuses de nos belles familles respectives, et en partie... Ben parce qu'on en a envie, voilà.

Bref, depuis quelques jours, ma Riza vomit tous les matins, signe que nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps lors de cette soirée après notre réunion de famille chez ses parents.

Je le vis bien. Très bien, même. mais je me self-contrôle.

JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA, JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA, JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Ahem.

Je me souviens, quand mon vieux pote Maes était encore vivant, il me parlait sans arrêt de sa femme, à un tel point que ça me rendait absolument dingue. A ma courte honte, j'ai commençé à faire la même chose. Avec le Fullmetal. Je ne suis pas aussi gagateux que Maes, j'ai ma fierté, mais je fais sans arrêt remarqué à Ed à quel point je suis génial, quand même, d'être père très bientôt. Ed m'évite systématiquement depuis quelques jours, c'est étrange.

Mais pour en revenir à ma première phrase, on m'a efectivement changé ma Riza. Pas en mal, mais... Comment dire...

-Je ne sais pas qui lira ce journal. Si c'est Riza, je le saurais (_elle m'aurait tué pour la page où je me suis livré à l'étude scientifique de ses réactions pendant l'acte_.). Si c'est un de mes subordonnés, ils sont morts. Si c'est le Fullmetal ou son frère, même chose. Mais ça pourrait être mon fils (si c'en est un). Donc je resterai allusif, au cas où...-

Bref. En un mot, avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte, Riza se faisait un peu prier pour que l'on... Enfin vous voyez, quoi? Ne me forcez pas à être lourd, vous le regretteriez. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais parfois insister -voire me passer de sa permission explicite- pour qu'elle me laisse lui prouver à quel point je l'aime (_qu'en termes élégants ces choses là sont dites, non_?). Et même, elle me rembarrait quelque fois. C'était de bonne guerre, mais je me rappelle que ça me décevait beaucoup, pour un peu j'en aurai boudé. Na.

Et sinon, pendant, elle se montrait réceptive, inventive, etc... Mais pas vraiment vraiment décidée à prendre les choses en main (_si j'ose dire_). Ce n'était pas désagréable, car Riza a le chic pour prendre un petit air innocent rigoureusement pervers qui est apte à faire bouillir le sang dans les veines de n'importe quel mâle présent à ce moment là. C'est bien simple, si elle me faisait ce regard au bureau, je la violerai sur place, sans me soucier de l'assistance présente.

Mais ça a bien changé. Il me semble qu'avant qu'Elycia ne naisse, Maes me disait que sa femme (_qui est un modèle d'innocence et d'ingénuité quand elle le veut_) se comportait, je le cite "tel un démon de perversion". A ce moment, j'ai raccroché donc je ne peux pas parler de ce qu'il a dit ensuite, mais...

Riza est devenue comme elle! Elle passe son temps à me donner la chasse! Déjà que ma femme adorée a des allures de félin, mais là ça tourne à la tigresse affamée! J'ai même été obligé de la forcer à accepter un congé pour qu'elle ne vienne plus au bureau!

Je m'explique.

Il y a une petite demi douzaine de jours, nous étions bien gentiment en train de ranger des rapports (_je les hais, je les excècre, je les déteste, ces foutus rapports. Mais depuis que Riza me glisse un petit mot doux dedans de temps en temps, je suis bien obligé de les consulter pour vérifier_...) dans la bibliothèque. Il était midi, la plupart du personnel était parti déjeuner. Je me rappelle qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud ce jour là, et les grandes vitres poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque rendait l'atmosphère absolument insupportable.

Riza avait commençé à avoir des nausées deux ou trois jours avant, et elle me paraissait bizarre depuis le début de la matinée. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'est assise, l'air fatiguée, sur une caisse de rapports. Je me suis approché, et lui ai demandé si tout allait bien.

"Tout va bien, Général, tout va bien", m'a-t-elle répondu en un souffle très, très sensuel. J'ai préféré ne pas lui faire remarquer, Riza n'est plus très portée sur la bagatelle au bureau depuis qu'on s'est fait pincer par Alphonse (ce petit crapaud, ça me fait penser que je ne l'ai toujours pas réduit en cendre pour lui apprendre la politesse).

J'ai repris mon boulot, quand je l'ai entendu pousser un petit gémissement à mi-voix. Moi, entendre Riza chuchoter des choses, ça me fait perdre tout contrôle. Je me retourne...

...Pour la voir commencer à déboutonner le haut de sa veste!! 00

"Il fait très chaud, tu ne trouves pas, Roy?" me lance-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Je balbutie une ou deux choses sans queue ni tête pendant qu'elle se met en T-shirt. Mon pantalon commence à me serrer la taille.

"Si, il fait chaud. on devrait se prendre une petite pause." Riza, n'enfonce pas le clou, veux-tu!!

Elle vient vers moi, en roulant insensiblement des hanches, qu'elles a très agréablement dessinées d'ailleurs. Je me recule en utilisant mes derniers sursauts de volonté vacillante ( _j'ai remarqué que la volonté devient moins rigide au fur à mesure qu'autre chose l'est_...). Elle se colle à moi, avec un petit gloussement de gorge.

Je craque et je l'embrasse passionément. Non seulement elle ne se rebiffe pas, mais en plus elle en rajoute! J'ai du mal à me tenir debout.

Elle m'ouvre ma chemise et parcourt mon torse de ses lêvres roses. Pour ne pas être en reste, je commence à passer mes mains sous son T-shirt. Elle s'arrête et me regarde d'un air malicieux.

"Si c'est ça que tu aimes..." Elle enlève son T-shirt, puis son soutine gorge. A ce stade des opérations, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Mais elle a l'air on ne peut plus calme! C'est pas juste!

Et avant même que j'ai put faire un mouvement, elle s'agenouille et entreprend de me retirer ma ceinture. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à respirer, tout d'un coup.

Je pense que je vais arrêter là la description précise, au cas où de jeunes yeux me liraient. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que la poitrine de Riza a pris une nouvelle dimension à mes yeux ce jour là.

Résultat des courses; on était si occupé qu'on a pas vu le temps passer, ni entendu la petite bibliothécaire recrutée par Maes entrer furtivement. Elle est ressortie deux secondes après, l'air gênée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, la phase "acrobatique" était passée depuis longtemps, et on y allait mollo. 

Mais toujours est-il que cet incident a quelque peu entachée l'atmosphère de travail de mon équipe qui scrutait Riza comme si ils n'attendaient qu'une chose: qu'elle me viole en public.

Donc, par mesure de sécurité, je l'ai confinée à la maison.

A la réflexion, c'était peut -être une bêtise. Le soir, quand je rentre, c'est limite si elle ne me tend pas une embuscade où si j'ai le temps de manger. D'ailleurs, vous m'escuserez, mais là je vais devoir cesser ma rédaction car j'ai une lionne en manque (_et armée d'un 47 magnum_) qui me hurle de "ramener mon petit cul musclé dans la piaule si je ne veux pas avoir à subir les conséquences d'un Viol conjugal caractérisé et prémédité".

Vous ne voyez pas d'objections à ce que je vous quitte sans plus attendre?

J'étais sûr que vous comprendriez.


	15. Too much of Heaven

**Too Much of Heaven**

Maes Hughes, Général de Brigade à titre posthume, papa gâteau irrécupérable et ange de son état regardait d'un air morne ses compagnons ailés et zélés qui se faisaient une bataille de boules de nuages.

Il s'ennuyait.

Mais alors là, vraiment. Depuis le début de la semaine -ou du mois, de l'année ou du millénaire, pour ce qu'il en savait-, il se sentait affreusement nostalgique de la Terre, de sa famille et de ses amis. Aussi passait-il le plus clair de son temps au bord de son nuage à regarder en bas.

L'ange de service (avec une casquette dotée d'un plaque "G.O.") qui passait par là eut un air amusé et s'approcha de lui.

"Alors, on a le cafard?

-Ben... Ma famille me manque, quand même!

-Je vois, je vois... On est tous passé par là.

-Je suppose que j'ai pas le droit de descendre, hein?

-Officiellement, non, lui répondit l'ange en secouant la tête.

Maes poussa un soupir sans joie.

-Mais officieusement...

D'un mouvement rapide, l'ange lui envoya sa sandale gauche en plein dans le derrière et le fit passer par dessus bord.

-Après tout, tu n'es pas responsable d'un accident, pas vrai? A ce soir!" lui cria-t-il avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de la figure.

Puis il se détourna et alla se préparer à recevoir un savon en rêgle de la part de St Pierre: c'était un des désavantages d'avoir un patron omniscient.

* * *

Après une longue, longue, Trèèèèèèèèèèèès longue chute, Maes se rétama dans l'arrière cour d'une petite maison. Une fois le nuage de pousière astrale dissipé, il put s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de tas de ferraille qui trônait derrière ce qui semblait être un atelier. 

Il se releva, tout sourire et descendit de son perchoir afin de renter dans l'atelier.

Ledit atelier était une petite merveille d'ordre. Tout était rangé à sa place, bien en évidence suivant des critères compliqués. Un automail en plein décortiquage était posé sur une petite table de travail. Un petit soupçon effleura l'esprit de Maes.

Il continua son exploration et monta dans les étages de la maison. Les chambres étaient toutes bondées de livres en tous genres. La plupart sur l'alchimie médicale.

Un petit cri dans une des salles voisines attira son attention. Il alla écouter à la porte. Mais en appuyant son oreille contre le battant, il passa au travers comme si c'était un écran de fumée.

Il se félicita d'être invisible, intangible et inaudible. Car il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se rouler par terre en hurlant de rire.

Winry et Ed étaient en train... De se prouver mutuellement leur affection, dirons nous (**sympa, la formule, hein?**). Ils étaient à côté du bureau -c'est à dire Winry assise dessus et Ed s'y appuyant d'une main-.

_J'en étais sûr!! _se dit Maes entre deux éclats de rire. _C'était grillé depuis le début qu'ils étaient raides dingues l'un de l'autre, mouahahahahahahahhahahaaaaa!_

Brusquement Ed s'interrompit et jeta des coups d'oeuil dans toute la pièce.

"Un problême, Ed? s'inquiêta Winry.

-T'as pas l'impression qu'on nous observe? lui marmonna-t-il à l'oreille.

-Hummm... Laisse moi réfléchir...

Les mains de Winry s'accrochèrent fermement aux épaules d'Edward.

-A la réflexion, j'en ai rien à faire. Remets toi au travail, Ed, sinon tu auras une punition.

-Une...punition? s'enquit Ed en murmurant le dernier mot en un souffle.

-Moui. Riza m'a donné pleins de conseils très bien sentis dont elle se sert pour rendre Roy absolument dingue... 'Chuis sûre que ça marcherait sur toi aussi."

Un regard pervers emplit les yeux d'Edward. Maes s'estima vraiment de trop et battit précipitamment en retraite.

* * *

Une fois sorti de le maison d'Ed et de Winry, il se demanda quelle serait sa prochaine destination. Le QG? Le pub où Roy et lui avaient coutume d'aller? Il se rappella soudain l'adresse de la lettre d'Edward destinée à Roy qu'il avait entr'aperçu sur le bureau, juste sous la fesse gauche de Winry, s'il avait bonne mémoire. Il partit d'un bon pas. 

Quelques minutes plus tard (ça sert, de pouvoir passer au travers des murs), il se trouvait devant une grande maison dotée d'un beau jardin. Sur la porte: "Mr et Mme Mustang". Hughes eut un sourire carnassier et rentra. Dans le jardin, Black Hayate donnait la chasse aux papillons. Quelqu'un lui courait après : Elycia. Sa petite fille était devenue une mignonne petite jeune fille avec la même coupe de cheveux que sa mère. Laquelle mère était à l'intérieur et donnait à Riza de nombreux conseils concernant son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jours en jours. Roy était en train de boire un verre sur la terrasse. Maes se plaça à côté de lui et vit que son ami tenait à la main la photo de leur entrée à l'académie militaire.

"Tu serais fière d'elle, Maes, si tu pouvais la voir. Et je crois aussi que tu pourrais être fier de moi.

-Ouaip, j'aurai finalement réussi à te faire te marier, hein mon vieux!" rigola Hughes.

Roy se retourna, l'air hagard, comme s'il l'avait entendu.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Maes suivit sa femme et sa fille qui rentraient chez elles. Sa maison n'avait presque pas changé, mis à part une étagère contenant une photo de lui et certaines choses auxquelles il tenait. Après le dîner, Gracia resta longtemps à les regarder, puis elle alla se coucher.

Maes s'assit à côté d'elle. Comme à son habitude, elle marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il repéra une petite larme au coin de son oeuil et se pencha afin d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

"Maes..."

_Je suis là, mon amour._

"Maes... Tu me manques tellement..."

_C'est la même chose pour moi, ma chérie. Mais je serai toujours à tes cotés._

Maes embrassa tendrement sa femme, posant délicatement ses lêvres fantômatiques sur sa joue.

Il se redressa et aperçut l'ange de service qui l'attendait, mollement adossé à la fenêtre.

"On y va?

-On y va."

_La mort n'est qu'un passage, ma chérie. Je n'aurais pas trop de l'éternité pour te montrer à quel point tu m'as manquée._

* * *

**Bon ben c'était pas terrible, je sais, mais je suis raide dingue de Maes Hughes, c'est mon personnage préféré!! Donc un petit hommage, et voilà. Et puis si vous n'êtes pas content, eh ben... 'Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews!**

**GALILAB**


	16. Early Morning

**Early Morning**

Edward Elric se réveille petit à petit. Il ne veut pas encore ouvrir les yeux afin de profiter encore un peu de la chaleur et de la tranquilité du demi sommeil dans lequel il est encore profondément plongé. Paradoxalement, alors que son cerveau est encore tout embrumé, ses sens sont on ne peut plus aiguisés.

L'ouïe la première: Ed entend le bruit de la rue qui s'intensifie tout doucement. Il entend la sérénade chantée (?) par la ménagère d'à coté. Il devine plus qu'il ne l'entend le petit vent frais qui, lui, s'est levé depuis quelques instants.

Mais ce qui lui emplit les oreilles, c'est surtout la respiration de Winry qui dort paisiblement juste à côté de lui. Sans remuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle, Edward reporte toute son attention semi-comateuse sur elle. Il entend sa respiration calme et régulière, qui le berce mieux que toutes les chansons du monde. Il écoute les mots sans queue ni tête qu'elle murmure, encore plongée dans ses rêves. Il arriverait presque à compter les battements de son coeur.

Ses autres sens se prennent à ce jeu délicieux qui est de déceler tous les indices de la présence rassurante et délicieuse de la personne aimée.

Edward ressent par toutes les pores de sa peau les plus infimes mouvements de la ravissante petite blonde qui partage (houleusement) sa couverture. Il perçoit la chaleur de son corps, cette chaleur qui lui donne envie que ce moment d'intmité paradisiaque ne s'arrête pas.

Winry se retourne vers lui. Son souffle régulier chatouille sa poitrine. Il est si près, si près d'elle qu'il décèle l'odeur de jasmin et d'oranger qui témoigne du shampoing qu'a utilisé Winry la veille.

Les paupières d'Edward commence à le picoter: il est presque parfaitement réveillé. Il ouvre les yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil taquin perce la défense des stores et vient illuminer le dos de Winry. Ed contemple la ligne sinueuse que dessinent les formes de Winry sous les draps. Comme pour les souligner, le rayon de soleil les nimbe d'une petite aura brillante qui éblout légèrement Ed.

La luminosité de la chambre augmente et Winry finit elle aussi par ouvrir ses yeux d'azur, et voit aussitôt le visage de son Fullmetal alchemist de fiancé qui la regarde tendrement.

_La journée commence bien...

* * *

_

Riza pousse un grognement et raffermit sa prise sur son oreiller. Elle devine les rayons de soleil qui commencent à envahir la chambre, mais elle préfère les ignorer, ne pouvant pas leur tirer dessus. Le silence relatif qui rêgne annonce sans ambiguïté que Roy est levé: sinon, ça ronflerait sec à sa gauche. Riza s'étire légèrement et se rend compte qu'elle a les jambes prisonnières des draps archi-entortillés, témoins forçés de la suractivité conjugale de la veille. A ce contact, Riza sent comme une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Non pas une chaleur ne demandant qu'une chose: être assouvie, calmée par tous les moyens; mais une chaleur bienfaisante, une paix, un calme après la tempête des hormones.

Encore écrasée par la dépense énergétique et légèrement assomée par un petit reste d'extase (_Roy ne fait pas les choses à moitié, sauf concernant les rapports militaires_), Riza se passe la main dans les cheveux et repousse le pan de couverture qui lui donne trop chaud. A côté, elle entend un bruit de vaisselle et d'eau qui bout, avec une sorte de bruit de voix en arrière plan.

Elle sait ne pas se tromper en pensant obscurement que c'est Roy qui est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner en chantonnant, comme à son habitude.. Bien que le chant de Roy soit réduite à un léger fredonnement, Riza l'entend comme si Roy était en train de le lui murmurer à l'oreille. Elle perçoit toutes les nuances de la voix mâle, chaude et vibrante de son supérieur. La chanson de son Général de Brigade favori lui semble remplir toute la chambre et elle se sent repartir dans un sommeil bienheureux rien qu'à écouter l'homme de sa vie chanter un romance à deux sous.

La porte grince et un carré de lumière illumine le corps étendu lascivement de Riza. Roy entre, portant un plateau chargé de façon prometteuse alors qu'une odeur de café et de croissants chauds emplit l'air. Riza se sent prendre les épaules et se laisse asseoir contre la tête du lit, entre trois oreillers, comme une poupée . Elle sent le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement alors que son mari s'assied à côté d'elle, son précieux chargement sur les genoux.

« Debout, ma reine, il est l'heure de prendre son petit déjeuner... »

Riza ouvre enfin les yeux et dépose un bref baiser sur la joue de Roy en murmurant d'une voix ensommeillée quelque chose comme « merchimongnamour »

_A la réflexion, je crois que j'ai bien fait de le garder comme mari.

* * *

_

Dennis Broche et Maria Ross sortent de la salle de permanence des opérations où ils ont passé la nuit à surveiller d'éventuels coups de téléphones annonçant une crise majeure. A moitiés endormis, ils vont s'asseoir dans la salle de repos rigoureusement déserte, le reste de l'équipe n'arrivant pas avant trois heures. Dennis boit d'un seule coup son café brûlant, sans réussir à se garder éveillé.

_Gaaaah... Déjà que je suis pas du matin, alors après une garde de nuit aussi looongue..._

Il sent quelque chose peser contre son épaule: sa supérieure unique et préférée s'est endormie et appuie contre lui son visage angélique. Dennis sourit et laisse aller sa tête contre celle de Maria.

_Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais finir par apprécier les petits matins.

* * *

_

Ran Fan se réveille en sursaut en se rendant compte qu'elle n'est pas en train de veiller à la porte du Prince Lin. Alors que dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil se bousculent incompréhension et sentiment de culpabilité, elle panique encore plus en constatant qu'elle ne s'est pas endormie contre le mur de la chambre de Lin, accablée de fatigue (ce qui aurait pu être à peu près envisageable), mais qu'elle est en train de se prélasser dans un lit.

_AU SECOURS, là ça relève de l'abandon de poste pur et simple, c'était à moi d'assurer la sécurité du prince Lin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris qu'est-ce qui...OH MY GOD!!_

Alors qu'elle se tape la tête contre ses genoux dans l'espoir de réussir à faire le point et trouver une explication à cette sitation paradoxale, elle remarque deux choses: Premièrement, ce lit n'est pas le sien. (_MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PLAN, LA?_)Deuxièment, elle n'est pas seule. (_KWAAAAAA?_) Lin est endormi à côté d'elle, un petit sourire ravi sur son visage princier. Complêtement pétrifiéen Ran Fan se laisse attraper par les épaules par le prince héritier qui lui demande en marmonnant ce qu'elle a à s'agiter autant et qui la serre contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

Le petit matin réserve bien des surprises...

* * *

**Je n'avais pas assez de matière séparément pour faire un chapitre complet, alors j'ai fait un petit recueil des matins qui chantent pour les couples de FMA. **

**En espérant que ça vous aura plu!**

**GALILAB**


	17. Prestige de l'uniforme

**Le Prestige de l'Uniforme**

**Attention, la suite de ce chapitre (présente au chap 18) devrait être classé « M ». C'est pas vraiment poussé, mais comme les circonstances sont exceptionnelles (lisez, vous allez comprendre), j'ai décidé de décrire ce que je passe habituellement sous silence..**

_Autre extrait du Journal Intime de Roy Mustang_

Je suis en ce moment en tounée d'inspection des troupes installées le long de la frontière de Briggs. Ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis parti et ça va durer encore une bonne semaine.

10 jours sans ma Riza adorée, réussirai-je à tenir?

D'autant que... On m'a assigné de force une nouvelle première Lieutenant!

Temporairement, je vous l'accorde, juste pour contrebalançer l'absence de l'innénarrable lieutenant Hawkeye dans l'équipe du génialissime Général de Brigade Roy Mustang. Mais tout de même!

Elle s'appelle Rickett, le Lieutenant Minne Rickett. Dans les 17-19 ans, un vraie prodige en tout ce qui concerne l'organisation et la répartition du travail. De plus, elle est apprentie-alchimiste, et se spécialise dans l'alchimie électrique.

Si j'ai bien compris, elle dispose de deux bracelets alchimiques en métaux composite lui permettant de créer un champ magnétique autour d'elle. Ensuite, elle use de son alchimie pour créer des « points de magnétisme » (_c'est à dire qu'elle charge en électricité statique toute chose métallique dans les environs_) qui guideront la décharge qu'elle s'apprête à libérer. Bien sûr, plus elle concentre son champ magnétique, plus la décharge est forte.

Vous me direz: où est le problême? Elle gère presque aussi bien l'équipe que Riza (_elle est aussi partisante du « rêgne de la terreur », mais par décharge interposée plutôt que par balle_), sa grande connaissance alchimique me change des à-prioris débiles encore entretenus par les veaux apathiques qui me servent de subordonnés, et en plus elle est assez mignonne (_brune, coupe au carré, traits fins, des yeux calculateurs et qui respirent l'intelligence, un corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable à regarder..._).

En fait, il y a un seul gros, gros problême.

Elle est complêtement folle de moi.

Je sais, ça ne me change pas beaucoup. J'ai l'habitude de voir les femmes ramper à mes pieds. Mais là, elle tranche avec le reste des folles en délires qui prennent ma boîte aux lettres pour le service du courrier du coeur du « Central Times »: elle ne me supplie pas en se positionnant en victime pantelante... Elle cherche au contraire à me séduire!! Comme si c'était au tour de la mer d'être mouillée!

Et en plus, elle fait ça en restant fière, manipulatrice, sans en faire trop mais en usant de toute arme à portée... C'est bien simple, on dirait Riza par moments.

J'ai eu beau sortir mon sourire « je-suis-touché-petite-mais-hélàs-trois-fois-hélàs-mon-coeur-est-déjà-pris-mais-je-te-comprend-et-t'absous-dans-ma-grande-bonté-d'âme » et lui monter d'un air désolé mon anneau, elle a simplement renvoyé mon sourire et m'a dit, je cite:

« En ce cas, il va falloir que je me montre meilleure séductrice que le lieutenant Hawkeye. »

Bon courage, ma petite, car si vous saviez à quel point Riza peut être attirante quand elle le veut, même sanglée de pied en cap dans un uniforme tout ce qu'il y a de plus rébarbatif...

_Entre parenthèses, Minne voue un culte à Riza. Occuper son poste semble la mettre au comble de la joie et elle semble mettre le même entrain qu'elle à me coller des rapports à n'en plus finir. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle dorme avec sa photo sur la table de chevet (et la mienne sous son oreiller)..._

Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais au début, cela va faire 10 jours sans voir Riza et avec Minne en minijupe (_qui lui va très bien, soit dit en passant_) qui me fait remarquer d'un ton sucré que le temps doit me paraître bieeeeeen long sans ma femme. Je lui lance un regard furibard et elle éclate de ce rire cristallin qui semble mettre Havoc dans tous ses états.

Allez, pour me remonter le moral, je m'en vais vous décrire le jour où j'ai ENFIN osé faire ma demande à Riza. Ça m'aidera à supporter stoïquement le ravissant petit début de décolleté de Minne que je peux voir quand elle se penche vers Breda pour lui demander je ne sais trop quel dossier abscon.

* * *

Je me rappelle, ça s'était passé quelques mois après notre victoire finale sur les Homonculus et l'entre-destruction du père de ces saletés et de celui du Fullmetal. Je venais de sortir de l'hopîtal (_mon duel contre King Bradley qui s'apprêtait à faire de Riza la nouvelle Lust ne m'avait pas beaucoup réussi_) et le monde recommençait à tourner dans le bon sens: les frères Elric avaient retrouvé leurs corps, le prétendant des Yao au trône de Xing avait conclu un marché satisfaisant pour les deux parties avec la deuxième personnalité qui l'habitait (_allez savoir pourquoi, mais la perspective de devenir empereur de tout un pays avait carrément enthousiasmé le nouveau Greed_), Havoc avait réussi à remarcher et le tueur nommé Scar avait disparu de la circulation. Toute mon équipe adorée (_voilà que je sombre dans le sentimentalisme, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller comme ça_) était donc au complet dans mon bureau et trimait de son mieux sous la vigilante garde du Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Assis à mon bureau, je feuilletais négligemment l'un des 87 rapports que mon aide favorite m'avait gentiment sommé de faire, sous peine de mort. Le sentiment que j'avais éprouvé quand l'homonculus nommé Wrath l'avait enlevée m'avait éclairé sur ce que j'éprouvais pour Hawkeye.

Je ne pouvais plus me mentir en refusant d'admettre que j'étais amoureux d'elle, et que je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle. Partant de là ça voulait aussi dire que je la désirais (_et pas qu'un peu si je me rappelle bien l'état dans lequel j'étais après l'avoir surprise une fois dans sa douche_). Mais, même si je partais du principe que je ne lui étais pas non plus indifférent, je n'étais pas chaud, chaud pour la laisser n'être que mon aide et ma maîtresse, et vivre une relation cachée de tous, constamment dans le secret et la précipitation. Riza méritait mieux et je la respectais trop pour envisager sérieusement ce cas de figure (_c'est la clé de voûte de ma relation avec elle: je l'aime, je l'adule, je la jalouse, je la désire, je la crains, mais avant tout je la RESPECTE_).

Je m'étais donc décidé à la demander en mariage. Mais comment arriver à le faire?

Passer chez elle, le bouquet de fleur à la main? Me mettre à genoux devant tous les membres de l'équipe? L'inviter au Restaurant?

J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrivais à rien de constructif. C'est alors que le destin me fila un coup de main.

Ou plutôt un coup de fil, à proprement parler. La quasi totalité des membres du QG de Central avait été réquisitionnés pour aller participer à la passation de pouvoir entre l'armée et le parlement. Il y avait néanmoins besoin de deux volontaires pour assurer la permanence sécuritaire au QG. Personne n'en avait envie, et pour cause: c'était rater l'une des plus importantes cérémonies pour l'armée. De plus, les deux pigeons allaient être bons pour passer toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée seuls dans un grand, très grand QG totalement désert.

Vous l'aurez compris, je me suis aussitôt porté volontaire, et Riza m'a suivi « pour vérifier que je ne tirerais pas au flanc ». Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Donc, le jour dit, nous étions en train de nous ennuyer dans notre bureau vers lequel avaient été déroutées toutes les lignes du QG. Riza, pour ne pas perdre son temps, s'avançait dans son travail et me faisait rattraper celui que j'avais en retard.

En temps de guerre, lorsque l'heure de la négociation est arrivée, il est bon de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'allié potentiel en créant un contexte favorable. J'ai donc été particulièrement performant, au point de m'avancer moi aussi dans la rédaction de ces foutus rapports. Riza était aux anges, et suggéra d'elle même une pause, vers minuit moins le quart.

C'était le moment où jamais. Le QG était vide, la nuit magnifique et Riza de bonne humeur. Je m'étais préparé un petit baratin de derrière les fagots qui me permettrait d'embrayer en douceur sur la question du mariage, en passant par ce qu'était pour moi la femme parfaite. J'ai appellé Riza, par son prénom. Elle a levé les yeux, surprise, et m'a regardé avc cet air mi-inquisiteur, mi-défiant qu'elle seule sait faire. Et là, tout mon beau discours s'est envolé. Rien, que dalle, nada, nitchevo, rhallas, plus rien en mémoire. Et le silence qui s'éternisait. Que faire?

Me rasseoir, faire style de n'avoir rien dit? Cracher le morceau en vitesse? Mes neurones travaillaient à plein régime dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à dire. Sans résultat.

J'ai repoussé ma chaise, j'ai contourné la tabl et je suis allé à côté d'elle. De plus en plus étonnée, elle m'a regardé faire sans mot dire.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et lui ait dit:

« Riza, je suis arrivé à un croisement dans la voie que je m'étais traçé. Je vais ici même faire un choix. S'il s'avère que ce n'est pas le bon, vous avez l'ordre de m'abattre, lieutenant Hawkeye. »

Elle avait les yeux qui lui sortait des orbites alors que je lui mettais de force son beretta dans la main.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, comme un condamné qui s'apprête à passer par la trappe, la corde au cou.

Et je l'ai embrassée.

Longuement, passionnément, comme j'avais rêvé de le faire toute ma vie.

Au bout d'un temps incertain, je me suis reculé et j'ai sorti de ma poche l'écrin contenant la bague.

Et j'ai attendu.

Elle était écarlate, les yeux écarquillés, les lêvres tremblantes. Elle a pris son arme à deux mains et l'a levé vers mon visage.

La balle m'a frôlé la joue, me faisant une petite coupure.

« QU... QUAND JE PENSE QU'IL T'A FALLU 10 ANS POUR ENFIN ME LE DEMANDER!! IMBECILE!! »

Elle a attrapé l'écrin, l'a ouvert d'un geste rageur et a passé l'anneau à son doigt. Puis elle a commençé à pleurer, toujours rouge tomate, et m'a sauté au cou.

Avec un timing parfait, les feux d'artifices de la cérémonie se sont déclenchés.

(_Le hasard fait bien les choses, hein?_)


	18. Jeune demoiselle recherche mec parfait

**Jeune Demoiselle Recherche un Mec Parfait**

_extrait du Journal intime de Minne Rickett_

Aujourd'hui va marquer le début officiel de mon intérim en tant que premier Lieutenant et aide de camp du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist: je l'accompagne en effet en mission d'inspection sur la frontière sud du pays.

Je me donne deux minutes pour savourer comme il se doit le sentiment de triomphe dù au fait que j'occupe le poste que la moitiè des femmes d'Amestris rêvent d'occuper. Je les entend grincer des dents d'ici, ces jalouses, nyéhéhéhéhé.

Bon, j'avoue que je n'y croyais pas non plus lorsque j'ai reçu mon orde de mission. D'abord parce que j'étais affectée au côtés de l'homme le plus... Homme, tout simplement, de tout Central, et ensuite parce que c'était pour remplacer mon idole de toujours: Riza Hawkeye (_LA femme qui s'était élevée à la force du poignet dans la hiérarchie militaire, au sein d'unités d'action et non de bureaux et autres bibliothèques comme la plupart des éléments féminins de l'armée_). La grande Riza, donc, étant en congé maternité, ne pouvait pas assumer ses fonctions, j'ai été choisie pour la remplacer. Je dois admettre que durant les jours qui ont suivi cette annonce, j'ai dù être assez difficile à supporter pour mes amies.

Mais ça se comprend, tout de même! Mutée à Central, avec la crème des militaires et des alchimistes d'état, pour remplacer son idéal de carrière auprès de l'homme de ses rêves! Il y avait de quoi!

En plus, Roy Mustang est encore plus craquant au quotidien. Quand ils essaye de couper à son boulot, quand il fait du charme à la cantinière ou quand il «motive» ses troupes. Vous ne serez donc pas étonnés d'apprendre que j'ai décidé de le conquérir, même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

J'avoue toutefois qu'un obstacle de taille se dresse devant moi: Riza Hawkeye elle même. Ça m'a fait un petit choc d'apprendre qu'elle était mariée au Flame Alchemist, et qu'il avait... Joué son rôe, dirons nous, dans son congé de maternité.

Mais qu'importe, j'aime les défis et puis l'amour peut déplacer des montagnes, à ce que l'on dit. Et puis ce sera une occasion de me mesurer à la grande Riza!

En temps de Guerre, il est bon de se renseigner au maximum sur sa cible. J'ai donc profité de mon premier Week-End pour aller chercher des infos sur Roy chez son meilleur ami (_quoi qu'il en dise, j'ai mes sources_): l'ex-Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric, fiançé à une certaine Winry Rockbell, co-gérant d'une boutique de prothèses bio-mécaniques et de soins alchimiques.

Je suis donc arrivée par un beau samedi après-midi devant la boutique « Elric & Rockbell ». I y avait rlativement peu de monde, si bien que j'ai vite fait connaissance avec Edward Elric. Mignon, mais trop blond à mon goût. Il a l'air d'être un vrai puit de science alchimique, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait démissionné de l'alchimie d'état. Mais je suppose que la raison en est Miss Rockbell. Ladite demoiselle m'a tout l'air d'être un peu maladivement jalouse de son Edward. Mais quand je l'ai informé de la raison de ma venue chez eux (_officiellement connaître un peu mieux mon patron afin d'éviter de faire des boulettes_), elle s'est calmée avant de décerveler son fiançé (_mais de justesse, alors_.).

_Petite note dans la marge:_ on m'avait dit que le Fullmetal avait un tempérament d'acier, ne renonçant jamais et animé d'une volonté indomptable. Eh ben il ne fait pas le poids devant sa chère et tendre: il s'est littéralement liquéfié en la voyant arriver une clé de douze à la main et l'oeuil sanguinaire.

Donc voilà ce que j'ai appris d'Edward Elric:

-Le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang est excessivement orgueilleux et ambitieux: concernant ses pouvoirs, son apparence, ses buts, son couple, sa réputation, sa virilité... _Je pense qu'il y aurait quelque chose à tirer de ce côté là. Lui sauter dessus en lui demandant de me prouver qu'il est un homme, un vrai? Non, trop vulgaire pour moi. Mais idée à élaborer._

-Roy Mustang aime beaucoup fainéanter et serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour tirer au flanc. _Là aussi, pas mal de possibilités: acheter ma clémence par rapport à des dossiers non faits? «Rémunérer» au contraire le travail bien effectué (ça me fait penser à une anecdote que m'a raconté une certaine caporale Tidoo)? Bref, j'ai matière à Penser._

-Roy Mustang est, dixit le Fullmetal Alchemist, « le plus grand coureur de jupon que cette terre ait porté ». _Y'a bon, ça, y'a bon. Quoique: s'il s'est marié, ça veut dire que Riza a réussi à le ferrer sérieuseument. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur._

-Roy Mustang passe son temps à dragouiller ses subordonnées. Oh, rien de bien méchant, mais..._ Suffisamment en tout cas pour mettre sur les nerfs sa femme, m'a-ton dit. Il me suffira de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, à ce joli coeur: «La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque», disait un obscur Général de l'armée d'Amestris. On verra ainsi si il sait gêrer une séduction discrète mais continue_.

-Roy Mustang «se débrouille bien» en Alchimie._ C'est peu dire quand on pense à la complexité et le pouvoir nécessaire à l'utilisation de l'alchimie de Flamme. Sur ce plan, mon alchimie électrique est néanmoins un atout, car elle mobilise le même style de connaissance et de manipulations alchimiques. Ce sea toujours un terrain où je pourrai lui apporter mon «soutien»_

Bref, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps ce jour là.

Quand je suis repartie, le Fullmetal a évoqué la possibilité que l'on se revoie pour discuter alchimie, avec son frère s'il rentre un jour de mission. J'ai dit oui, car cela promet d'être intéressant: une discussion avec le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de tous les temps et avec l'une des rares personnes au monde à avoir expérimenté ce que beaucoup appellent «La Vie éternelle».

Sa fiancée, en revanche, m'a souhaité bonne chance dans « la poursuite de mon projet ». J'ai la sale impression qu'elle a tout grillé, ça m'énerve.

Bien, je vais devoir arrêter ici ma rédaction: Le général de Brigade Mustang vient de rentrer de son inspection des troupes, il est crevé et trempé comme une soupe. Tellement trempé qu'il ne peut utiiser son alchimie pour allumer le feu de la cheminée. Bon, tant pis, je vais m'en charger et lui proposer de le « mettre à l'aise »...

Et expérimenter en douce mes « 46 massages érotiques à faire mine de rien pendant que l'on déshabille quelqu'un ». Je vous tiens au courant!


	19. Squats en tous genres

**Squats en tous genre**

Il était 22h passées. Winry et Edward, comme à leur habitude, prenaient un thé après avoir rangé la boutique. Ils appréciaient tous deux ce moment d'intimité et de calme où, bavardant de tout et de rien, ils pouvaient vraiment se retrouver. Ça avait été une journée sans histoire, à peine deux ou trois petites urgences mineures, de sorte que l'humeur était au beau fixe pour les deux fiançés.

Winry sirota la dernière gorgée de son thé et s'étira de façon un peu théatrâle, avec un soupir d'aise un peu poussé. Ed leva les yeux du livre qu'il feuilletait.

« Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je tombe de sommeil, moi! Lâcha Winry mine de rien.

Ed attendit prudemment la suite des évènements. Winry se leva, lui posa un petit bécot sur la joue et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

-Sois gentil et ne lis pas jusqu'à minuit. J'ai _horreur_ de dormir seule, en ce moment », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeuil et avec la voix de petite fille qui rendait Ed absolument dingue.

Ed but stoïquement le reste de son thé, les oreilles un peu rouge et marmonna un « oui, oui ». Winry éclata d'un petit rire de gorge argentin puis disparut dans les escaliers.

Edward posa vite fait son livre et se leva à son tour pour aller faire la tournée du rez-de-chaussée, afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. S'il avait bien compris, Winry avait quelques projets pour cette nuit (_Il faisait des progrès. La dernière fois, il n'avait absolument pas reçu le message et Winry était venu le chercher manu militari jusque dans la bibliothêque, l'avait traîné tout le long du couloir et lui avait fait un semon en rêgle tout en le débarassant de quelques encombrantes piêces de tissus appellées «vêtements» et qui constituaient à ce moment là un obstacle à l'activité qu'elle se proposait de faire_).

Tout en vérifiant la fermeture des volets, celle de la porte de l'entrée ainsi que celle de la gazinière, Ed réfléchissait. Pas forcément à des choses écrivables dans un récit classé «T», d'ailleurs, donc je passerai dessus. Enfin bref il était assez concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire durant les prochaines heures, de sorte que lorsqu'il remonta dans le salon, il mit quelques minutes à enregistrer le fait qu'il n'était plus tout à fait seul. Vaguement, dans son cerveau, l'info fut apportée, mais elle fut classée comme « Winry est à l'affût planquée derrière le canapé prête à me sauter dessus mais comme je suis un rien maso je fais style de n'avoir rien vu ». Mais au bout d'un court moment, Ed se rendit compte que Winry devait l'attendre de pied ferme, certes, mais dans leur chambre. Pas en plein salon, en train de manger comme une ogresse. Le Fullmetal Alchemist fit volte face et vit Ling en train de se resservir copieusement de ce constituait les provisions pour tout le Week-end.

« T-t-toi!!

-Oh bonjour, Ed, ça faire plaisir de te voir, j'avoir pas eu nouvelles de toi et Winry depuis un bail, alors comme moi en pleine visite de Central, je décider de venir te dire bonjour!! s'exclama le Prince sans cesser de semer la désolation parmis un plat de charcuterie.

Ed tenta vainement de formuler sa pensée, ne réussissant qu'à remuer vaguement sa mâchoire qui descendait jusqu'à terre. Il finit par prendre une loooooooooongue inspiration, fit deux-trois exercices respiratoires, se mit en position du lotus, récita le 12eme verset de « la Sérénité selon Siusse le Confus » et hurla à pleine voix:

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA, ESPÊCE D'ATTILA DU GARDE-MANGER? ET D'ABORD, _QUI_ AU JUSTE T'AS DIT OU J'HABITAIS? ET DE QUEL DROIT RAMENE-TU TES FESSES DE VAGABOND PIQUE-ASSIETTE _CHEZ MOI_?

A ce moment, une lame acérée vint se placer juste sous la jugulaire d'Ed tandis qu'une voix glaciale et chargée de menaces à peine dissimulées murmurait:

-Ne médisez pas sur Maître Ling.

Ed déglutit péniblement, sa pomme d'adam râclant contre le tranchant effilé et marmonna:

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ran-fan, ravi de te revoir.

-Mais dis-moi, Ed, où être passée Winry? Demanda tout à coup Ling en cessant de ravager ne assiette de salade de pomme de terre. Elle ne dort pas j'espère?

-Ben si, enfin non, MAIS C'EST PAS ÇA LA QUESTION! Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici? Et pourquoi _justement_ ici, d'abord? Tu pouvais pas aller à l'hôtel, comme tout le monde?

-Eh bien, pas vraiment, non, dit Ling d'un ton d'excuse tout en nettoyant la carcasse d'un poulet froid. Je me suis arrêté un peu trop longtemps dans une auberge, et tout mon argent être passé dans note du repas. Je plus rien avoir pour payer hôtel.

-Mais t'es le prince de Xing, bon sang! Tu devrais pouvoir être hébergé à l'oeuil!

-Mais c'est que je suis ici incognito! Les formalités officielles, c'est si barbant... Rien que moi et Ran fan, un petit voyage en am...

SCRONTCH.

Vive comme l'éclair, la jeune garde du corps saisit un morceau de pain et le fourra dans la (grande) bouche de Ling avant qu'il ne prononce le mot de trop.

-C'est bien joli tout ça, maugréa Ed alors que Lin s'ingénait à essayer d'avaler le pain quinze fois trop gros pour son oesophage, mais ça n'explique pas comment vous êtes atterri ici: je ne vous avait pas dit où j'habitais!

-Eh bien, on a été un peu aidés, avoua Ran Fan. Par LUI.

Ed se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec son petit frère nonchalemment appuyé sur l'encadrure de la porte du salon. Al lui fit un sourire angélique et demanda:

-ED!! Je t'ai manqué? »

* * *

Edward se figea. Dans sa mémoire défilait le trop récent souvenir du dernier passage d'Al à Central, passage qui impliquait un certain _RAPPORT_... Horrifié, Ed revit par Flash ce qui s'était passé après qu'Al soit parti en mission, le laissant comme auteur présumé d'un rapport parlant, photos (compromettantes) à l'appui, du couple Mustang et de ses répercussions dans la vie militaire. Il revécut en quelques secondes l'heure de cauchemar où il avait couru à travers les rues de Central, tandis qu'il croyait apercevoir à chaque coin de rue Roy ou Riza prêt à lui faire avaler son acte de naissance. Il revécut le moment de pure horreur où, coincé dans une impasse, il avait vu s'approcher Roy, Riza et Black Hayate, les yeux brillants d'une lueur sanguinaire et poussant un ricanement si terrifiant qu'Ed s'en relevait encore la nuit en hurlant. Ed se rappella ses tentatives désespérées de s'expliquer avant que Roy ne marmonne un « vas-y Riza, il est à toi » alors que la blonde armait son beretta d'un air implacable tout en sifflant une note aigüe qui fit s'avancer Black Hayate, la bave aux lêvres et les crocs saillants (_sur ces deux derniers plans il ressemblait beaucoup à Roy_). 

Et là, juste devant lui, se tenait le VRAI responsable, la bouche en coeur et l'auréole vissée au crâne.

* * *

« JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!! » 

Al esquiva les mains crispées d'Ed et fonça en hurlant derrière le canapé, suivi de près par son frère en furie. Pendant ce temps, Ling se resservait de purée et faisait asseoir Ran-Fan à côté de lui, afin de lui donner à manger comme à un bébé. Après deux ou trois petit tours autour du meuble, Al sauta par dessus le dossier, manquant de faire renverser à Ling son bol de nouilles et courut en hululant vers la porte, toujours poursuivit par un Ed écumant de rage. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Winry vêtue d'une courte, très courte chemise de nuit entra dans la pièce en criant: « ET ALORS, ED? IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE TE VIOLE SUR PLACE OU TU VAS FINIR PAR RAMENER TES MICHES DANS LE LIT? »

Bien sûr, un silence de mort s'était fait pile à ce moment là, de sorte que tout le monde entendit cette phrase. De son côté, Winry était un peu estomaquée de voir Ed en train de courser Al dans tout le salon pendant que Ran-Fan et Ling mangeaient une pleine casserole de crème anglaise assis en tailleurs sur le canapé.

Puis s'avisant qu'elle était à moitié nue, Winry remonta précipitamment dans sa chambre après avoir balançé une clé à molette à la figure d'Ed qui n'y était pour rien mais il fallait bien faire un exemple.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois Ed calmé et Winry habillée, les cinq jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant une "Midnight Teacup". Il fallut un petit moment pour éclaircir la situation, surtout pour Winry qui n'y comprenait rien du tout. Bref, à la fin de la conversation, Ran-Fan, Ling et Al firent leur plus beau sourire (mode Chibi-eyes on) et demandèrent à l'unisson: "On peut rester dormir, s'il vous plaîîîîîîît?" 

Ed et Winry poussèrent un gros soupir, mais ils ne voyaient pas trop comment ils pouvaient refuser.

On s'arrangea donc: Ran-Fan et ling furent installés sur le canapé-lit, Alphonse se vit parquer dans la bibliothèque et Ed et Winry se retranchèrent dans leur chambre. Une fois installé sous la couette, Ed ronchonna de plus belle.

"Un problême, mon chéri? s'enquit Winry en posnat sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ben, c'est qu'ils me soûlent, quand même! Alors qu'on s'était prévus une petite soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique...

-Mouais. T'avais pas l'air très pressé de me rejoindre, tout de même.

-Mais j'y suis pour rien, je te jure!! J'avais juste fait un petit tour d'inspection des portes et des volets en bas, mais ils m'ont cravaté alors que je remontais!

-Bon. Je t'absous, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

_Là, je crains le pire._

-Rattrape toi. Maintenant.

_Bingoo!_

-Mais, mon amour"... entama diplomatiquement Ed, s'apprêtant à lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas précisément seuls dans cette maison et que surtout, un ignoble frangin dormait sans la chambre d'à côté.

Seulement, il avait du mal à parler, vu que Winry lui avait pris la tête à deux mains et collait ses fines lêvres roses sur les siennes. Mais Ed était quelq'un de facile à vivre. Faisant contre mauvaise (_enfin on a vu pire_) fortune bon coeur, il profita de l'occasion pour expérimenter les conseils que Roy lui avait judiceusement donnés lors de leut dernière discussion sur le thème "Comment me débrouiller pour passer une nuit sympa alors qu'à priori elle est contre", conseils qui protaient notamment sur la meilleure façon d'occuper ses mains.

Alors que la température montait, un rai de lumière illumina le dos de Winry alors qu'Edward lui retirait sa nuisette. C'était la porte de leur chambre que Lin et Ran-Fan venaient d'ouvrir, "en cherchant les toilettes"? Ils battirent bien vite en retraite, voyant le petit couple en position assez explicite, nous dirons. Rigoureusement morts de honte, Ed et Winry qui n'avaient pas bougé se regardèrent d'un même air.

_Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire..._, pensèrent-ils en se remettant "à l'ouvrage".

Le seul petit souci, c'est qu'alors que Winry et Edward abordait la partie sérieuse du programme et que Winry manifestait de façon certes assez bruyante le fait qu'Ed avait indéniablement fait des progrès, quelques légers coups furent frappés contre le mur et la voix étouffée d'Al leur parvint:

"Dites, les amoureux, c'est pas que le bruit me dérange -tu as une très jolie voix, Winry-, mais à ce volume, c'est le quartier entier qui viendra vous voir demain pour tapage nocturne."

Un clochard qui passait par là vit l'intérieur de la maison illuminée par un éclair alchimique et une silhouette se faire défenestrée, accompagnée de divers objets contondants.

_Si on peut plus rigoler_, pensa Al en contemplant d'un air funèbre son magnétophone démoli.


	20. Préparents pas Préparés

**Jeunes Pré-parents pas Préparés**

« Allez, Roy, fais un effort! Tu va finir par me faire honte!

-Celui qui aura le plus honte ente nous deux, ce sera sûrement moi...

-Allez, ne fais pas ton sale gosse, on a du boulot!

-Oui Maman.

-Et ne commence pas, si tu as envie que mon 47 magnum reste dans son holster. »

Roy poussa un soupir funêbre en même temps que la porte du magasin «Au bonheur de Bébé».

* * *

Riza en était à son quatriême mois et avait des rondeurs révèlatrices de son état. Ça ne la gênait pas encore vraiment, mais cet état de fait l'avait incitée à commencer les préparatifs de l'accueil du futur bébé. Roy, aussi accroché à ses habitudes casanières qu'une moule à son rocher, avait bien entendu traîné des pieds au début, mais avait fini par se laisser entraîner par l'enthousiasame de Riza. Sans faire appel à l'alchimie, il avait construit un grand berceau en bois (_Riza avait d'ailleurs été impresionné de l'habilité de Roy en la matière_), qu'il avait ensuite décoré en pyrogravure grâce à ses petits talents. Riza, elle, avai tenté vaillamment de se mettre au tricot mais avait laissé tomber assez rapidement devant le succès mitigé de ses efforts (_et la mine goguenarde de Roy_).

Les amis du couple avaient assez rapidement participé: le Général Grumman, récemment devenu chef des armées, avait envoyé à Riza un livre de recettes pour enfants et à Roy un recueil de contes, l'équipe de Roy lui avait offert en secret un petit manuel intitulé «Le devoir conjugal et les enfants» plein de conseils avisés pour continuer ses prouesses nocturnes sans réveiller de jeunes oreilles (_Minne Rickett lui avait quand à elle offert une étude sociologique prouvant que l'adultère était plus fréquent pendant la grossesse, et que c'était bien normal_), les fiancés Elric avaient rapporté de Xing des robes amples en soie pour femme enceinte, et Gracia Hughes leur avait donné les anciennes affaires d'Elycia ainsi qu'une liste de ce dont ils auraient besoin. C'est cette liste en main que Roy et Riza s'étaient rendus au magasin d'articles pour enfant de Central.

* * *

Riza se balladait entre les rayonnages d'un pas sûr, fourrant de temps en temps dans son chariot l'un ou l'autre objet tarabiscoté. Roy, lui, était à peu près autant à son aise que Gluttonny dans un restaurant diététique.

« Dis, Riza, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça? Finit-il par demander, las de voir Riza acheter des choses (_coûteuses_) sans qu'il aie la moindre idée de ce à quoi elles pouvaient servir.

-Hum? Ça c'est un déambulateur pour bébé, Roy. Ça m'évitera d'avoir sans arrêt la crainte qu'il tombe et se fasse mal.

-Et ça? Interrogea Roy en sortant du chariot un bonneton de plastique.

-C'est pour protéger le chemisier d'éventuelles montées de lait. De plus, ça permettra au bébé de têter sans risque d'avaler des saletés.

-Ah ouaiiiis. Tu compte donc l'allaiter au sein, pas au biberon?

-Ben... Oui, pourquoi pas? Il n'y a pas de mal à ça tu sais!

-Hum hum...

Il jeta à Riza le regard salace précédant habituellement ses remarques pleines de sous-entendus lourdingues.

-Riza, ma chériiiiiiie?

-Quoi?

-Quand tu l'allaiteras...

-Oui?

-Je pourrai goûter aussi?

**BAF!!**

-T'es incorrigible, tu sais!

-Mais pourquoi non? marmonna Roy en ramassant ses dents. Ce sera notre enfant à tous les deux, j'ai donc bien le droit de m'assurer de la qualité, n... OK, OK je dis plus rien!!

Riza rangea son gros calibre en soupirant. Entretemps, ils étaient arrivés devant le rayon «Vêtements de bébé».

-A ton avis, on prends des vêtements de garçon ou de fille? Demanda Riza.

-Prenons les deux. A moins que tu ne compte t'arrêter à un seul? Fit Roy en embrassant Riza sur la joue.

-Grande andouille. Mais je penses que tu as raison. Au fait, il faudrait peut-être que l'on réfléchisse au nom, tu ne crois pas?

-Pour le premier garçon, j'aimerai bien qu'on l'appelle Maes.

-Je vois. Pas de problême. Et la fille?

-Je te laisse choisir!

-Hum... Eh Bien... Elizabeth?

-Et après Joséphine, Vanessa et Kate, non? Je plaisante, mon amour, je plaisante. Elizabeth, ça me paraît très bien.

-Ah là là... A ton avis, à qui ressembleront-ils le plus?

-Ils seront magnifiques, bien sûr! Avec toi comme mère et moi comme père... Je suis sûr que nos garçons seront de vrais tombeurs, comme leur père!!

-Et les filles?

-Adorables et angéliques comme leur mère. Mais si un garçon s'avise de leur tourner autour, il ne rentrera pas chez lui intact!! fit Roy en caressant ses gants ignifugés d'un ton lourd de menaçes.

-Espèce de Papa poule par anticipation, va! Bon, eh bien je crois qu'on a tout. On paye et on rentre? J'ai envie de me mettre au lit.

-Ok, je suis un peu fatigué moi aussi.

-La journée est loin d'être finie pour toi, Roy Mustang.

-Oh, je vois. »


	21. Deux femmes, un homme et un Beretta

**Deux Femmes, Un Homme et Un Beretta**

**_Extrait du Journal Intime de Riza Mustang_**

Aujourd'hui va marquer le début de mon cinquième mois de grossesse. Le contour de ma taille a atteint des dimensions navrantes, par moment je me sens si grosse et si laide que j'ai envie de vider mon chargeur sur tout ce qui remue, ainsi qu'a pu le constater Roy il y a quelques jours durant une de mes phases 'tête de mule'. Alors que je lui expliquai à grand renfort de soupirs tragiques et de cris accusateurs à quel point ça pouvait être lourd par moment, il a dit « Eh oh, moi j'y suis pour rien ».

Je lui ai laissé une poignée de secondes afin qu'il se rende compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir, puis je lui ai rappelé en détails et pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes en quoi au juste avait consisté sa participation. Il a fini par battre en retraite, rouge comme un collégien (_et laissez-moi vous dire, mesdames, que Roy qui rougit, c'est absolument 'ultra-chibi-kawaï' comme disait je ne sais plus qui_) de sorte que j'ai pu piquer ma crise en paix.

* * *

Un des principaux inconvénients de mon état est que je suis pour ainsi dire cloîtrée à la maison, et pas seulement parce que, pendant mes trois premiers mois, j'avais des poussées d'hormones qui pouvaient s'avérer gênantes dans les lieux publics, ainsi qu'aime le faire remarquer mon Roy Mustang de mari (_Hého, flûte à la fin !! Depuis que nous sommes mariés, celui qui me tanne tous les soirs pour son « petit câlin » qui dure la nuit entière, c'est lui. Alors il peut bien me laisser avoir l'initiative pour une fois, cette espèce de macho !_).

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la chose que je supporte le moins bien. Heureusement, j'ai quand même des visites (_uniquement entre filles, Roy a insisté_), et le plus souvent c'est mon amie Maria Ross qui s'y colle. J'apprécie tout particulièrement ses visites car elle m'écoute avec une sainte patience déballer mes projets nocturnes plus ou moins racontables quand je suis en phase 'montée d'hormones', ou mes plaintes déchirantes et totalement injustes quand le couvercle déborde. De son côté, elle me raconte l'avancée de sa drague lente et sûre de son Dennis Broche de sergent. Elle me tient également au courant des derniers potins du QG (_et c'est à l'occasion de l'une de ces discussions que j'ai appris qu'avant que Roy ne me demande en mariage, les trois quarts du QG pariaient sur le temps qu'il mettrait à se décider. Ce qui veut dire que tout le monde nous avait grillés, gloups_).

D'ailleurs, hier matin, elle m'a fait part d'une nouvelle qui a failli jeter le trouble dans ma vie idyllique de 'femme-mariée-à-un-homme-qu'elle-aime-et-qui-l'aime-les-p'tits-zoziaux-cui-cui-les-p'tites-abeilles-bzz-bzz-les-p'tits-chiens-wouf-wouf-et-les-p'tits-berettas-pan-pan'.

Elle (_me parlant des dernières mésaventures de l'équipe Mustang_) : « ... et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Havoc s'est pris un énième râteau, mais cette fois avec Minne Rickett, la nouvelle aide de camp de Roy. »

Là, mon intuition féminine a commencé à tilter.

Elle (_n'a pas remarqué mon air suspicieux_) : « En gros, elle l'a rembarré gentiment en lui disant que son idéal masculin, c'était les bruns au regard de braise et non les blonds un peu benêts. »

Mon intuition m'a fait saisir compulsivement la crosse de mon Beretta.

Elle (_devait être vraiment tête en l'air ce jour là_) : « Bref, il est allé pleurer comme un gosse dans la remise, gueulant que c'était pas juste que toutes les filles soient folles du général Mustang et... »

Elle s'est enfin rendu compte de mon regard de rivale-killeuse et s'est tout de suite arrêtée, trop tard. La partie 'jalousie, théories de complot et détecteur de magouilles en tous genres' de mon cerveau turbinait à plein régime et avait retenu quelques points essentiels :

1) On m'avait remplacée en tant qu'aide de camp de Roy. Mon orgueil en prend un coup, on se croit irremplaçable et...

2) C'est une fille qui occupe ce poste. Et apparemment mignonne, sinon Havoc ne lui tournerait pas autour (_il a bon goût, même s'il n'a aucun succès auprès des filles_).

3) Elle a un faible pour Roy. Comme la moitié des femmes de Central, mais...

4) Le problème avec Havoc, c'est qu'il a si bon goût que, systématiquement, il a des vues sur le genre de femmes qui plaisent à Roy. Donc...

Je me suis levée, j'ai foncé dans la remise et j'en ai extrait le poncho d'apparat livré avec l'uniforme, qui a l'avantage de m'éviter de ressembler à une grosse baleine boudinée dans une tenue militaire. Je l'ai enfilé, accroché à mon ceinturon ma demi-douzaine de pistolets préférés et je suis sortie en trombe de la maison, laissant Maria plantée là avec le sentiment de culpabilité écrasant qu'on a généralement après avoir largué une bombe nucléaire sur une zone autrefois paisible.

* * *

Moi, je me suis ramenée au QG, faisant le vide dans les couloirs, mais j'ai constaté avec soulagement que personne n'avait remarqué mon tour de taille grâce au poncho. Je suis allée dans le bureau d'à côté de celui de notre équipe, je suis entrée dans le placard secret qui donne sur le miroir sans tain de la salle de travail, une ruse inconnue de Roy que j'ai plusieurs fois utilisée pour vérifier qu'il ne tirait pas au flanc pendant mon absence. Je me suis installée aussi confortablement que possible et j'ai attentivement observé ma soi-disant rivale.

Déjà, j'absous Roy sur le point du goût. Comme je le disais, le fait qu'Havoc tourne autour d'une fille est en soi un gage de qualité. C'est qu'elle est vraiment mignonne, la brunette de service, là !! M'énerve.

Peu de temps après, Roy se pointe. La voilà qui se précipite, un charmant sourire aux lèvres, et qui lui enlève sa sacoche, son manteau, sa veste, NON QUAND MÊME PAS SA CHEMISE TOUT DE MÊME ?!

Et si, elle a essayé. Le tout avec l'air mi-sainte-nitouche, mi-pervers de circonstance semblant dire « là, mon coco, t'aimerais bien savoir si je rigole ou si c'est du sérieux ». Et Roy qui rougit comme un débutant avant d'aller s'asseoir (_maladroitement_) à son bureau sur lequel trône le courrier de ses admiratrices, qu'insiste pour lui lire à voix haute Minne. Même les passages les plus discutables. Là, ça m'énerve encore plus, car c'était une des activités que moi et Roy on aime beaucoup faire quand on est entre nous, moi dans le rôle de la folle de service et lui qui me... Bon passons, ça vaudra mieux. Je vous assure.

Pour en revenir à Minne, deuxième bon point pour elle : ni 'Oie Blanche', ni 'Femme Fatale de Prisunic', elle suit son propre mode de drague, sans faire de complexe. Elle est redoutable. Et ça m'énerve. D'ailleurs, au bout d'une petite demi-heure à me ronger les sangs à force de la voir tournicoter avec sa bouche en cœur autour de MON mari, j'ai commencé à sentir les premiers signes de relâchement de mon self-control légendaire. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans le cercle imaginaire d'un mètre de diamètre que j'ai tracé autour de Roy, je me demandai sans trop réfléchir quels seraient les dégâts sur le costume de Roy si j'explosai la tête de cette petite greluche.

Là où j'ai craqué c'est lorsque Roy, qui s'empiffrait comme à son habitude, a laissé un petit bout de chocolat sur le bord de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle : « Oh général, vous avez un petit quelque chose sur le bord de la bouche. »

Roy essaye de l'enlever, rien à faire il ne le trouve pas. Puis il se rend compte que le visage de Minne est à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle (_voix sensuelle au possible_) : « Laissez-moi vous aider... », et de tendre les lèvres soi-disant pour attraper ledit morceau de chocolat.

**PANG ! FIOUUUUUUUU !**

La détonation de mon Beretta couvre le claquement de la porte de l'entrée et la balle siffle entre Roméo et Juliette. Roy me regarde l'air ahuri et _coupable_. Mon coco, ça va barder pour ton matricule ce soir à la maison. Elle, pas gênée pour un sou par le calibre 38 que je braque sur elle, se lève et me salue. Petit échange d'amabilités sonnant un peu fausses à cause de l'atmosphère qui s'instille dans la pièce. Breda, Havoc, Falman et Fuery sortent par la porte de derrière en marchant à quatre pattes, y'a des signes qui trompent pas : les rats ont senti le danger...

Puis, s'interrompant au milieu de sa présentation réglementaire, Minne me fait un sourire et me dit d'un trait :

« ...J'ajouterai que depuis mon entrée dans l'armée, je rêvais de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Hélas, je crains également finir par être celle qui vous prendra le général de brigade Roy Mustang. »

Réflexe conditionné : mon index appuie sur la détente en visant l'oreille gauche.

_J'allais quand même pas buter une gamine de sang froid._

Minne lève le bras en un éclair, son bracelet alchimique luit et ma balle s'arrête comme stoppée par un champ magnétique.

« Vous ne me visiez pas vraiment. De la pitié ? Ou l'âge se fait ressentir ? »

_Tout compte fait, peut-être bien que je vais me l'allumer, pour finir._

Je sors de son holster en un éclair mon Desert Eagle, elle concentre son pouvoir alchimique entre ses mains. Roy tente une vaillante interposition.

« Euh... Mesdames... Chérie, mademoiselle, si vous pouviez vous calm...

- **TOI/VOUS, LA FERME ET LAISSE/Z MOI REGLER CA, COMPRIS ?** »

A l'unisson, en plus. Elle pense comme moi, cette petite m'est de plus en plus sympathique.

La seconde d'après, je me rejette en arrière pour éviter un éclair alchimique et je vide à moitié mes chargeurs sur la fine silhouette qui plonge à l'abri des bureaux.

* * *

Bref, pendant l'heure qui a suivi, on s'est couru après dans les couloirs du QG (_moi un peu moins : j'avais la meilleure portée, la meilleure cadence de tir, mais un handicap : mon ventre et son contenu_) en semant la dévastation sur notre passage, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur de flammes ne nous sépare, faisant fondre ses bracelets ainsi que mes armes (_en un instant, de sorte qu'on n'a pas été brûlées. Chapeau, Roy, du grand art_.), et que le Flame Alchemist ne me prenne par le bras en me disant de la voix la plus douce et la plus raisonnable du monde :

« On devrait peut-être rentrer à présent. »

C'est donc ainsi que s'est achevée ma rencontre avec ma meilleure ennemie, car elle a bien mérité de devenir ma rivale officielle. A présent, une lutte sans merci mais courtoise, s'il vous plaît, est déclarée entre nous. Et Roy, c'est le terrain. Sachant que pour l'instant, j'ai un gros avantage...

Non, pas seulement le fait que je sois enceinte de lui : je suis moi, tout simplement !

C'est bien pour ça qu'il m'a épousée, non ?


	22. Parents par procuration

**Parents Par Procuration**

"Nnnnnghueeeeeeuuuuh..."

Edward Elric, Ex-Fullmetal Alchemist, Alchimiste médical diplômé, co-gérant du centre de chirurgie prothésique "Elric & Rockbell", fiancé de Winry Rockbell et plus pet(Ed: **KWAAAAAA?)** jeune alchimiste d'état de tous les temps commençait généralement sa journée par ce râle à mi chemin entre la plainte déchirante de la marmotte agonisante et l'ultime cornage d'un klaxon crucifié.

Ainsi, le teint défait, les cheveux aussi, les yeux perdus quelque part au fin fond des poches violettes de vingt centimètres qui pendaient sous ses paupières, se remuant au radar, le ventre découvert (_eh oui: ça, il n'a pas réussi à s'en défaire_), Edward Elric se réveillait en cette journée qui promettait d'être belle d'après les chants radieux d'oiseaux venant de la fenêtre.

En bref, il avait méchamment la tête dans le c...

* * *

Ed: **Eh, Oh, j'te permets pas! D'où tu sors que je ne suis pas du matin, moi? Et en plus que j'ai une gueule à faire peur quand je me réveille? C'est même pas vrai, d'abord, toutes mes Fangirls disent que je suis "Hyper-mignon-Chibi-Kawai-BG-SexSymbol-Trognon-Kyaaaaah".**

Moi: _Ta Bouche, sale nain, c'est moi qui raconte._

Ed: **QUOIIIIIIIIIIII? Qui traites-tu de tellement minuscule qu'un front de protection lui a été consacré parmi les paramécies nanomillimétriques?**

Moi: _Tais-toi, sinon..._

Ed: **Sinon quoi?**

Moi: _Eh bien... Je me mets à écrire que tu as rétréci!_

Ed: **TU PEUX PAS FAIRE CAAAAAA?!**

Moi: _Tu crois? _"Or donc Edward était fort déprimé car dans un malencontreux accident totalement fortuit et irracontable parce que l'auteur n'a pas d'inspiration, il avait tout d'un coup vu sa taille réduite à 13 CENTIMÈTRES SOIXANTE QUATORZE..."

Ed: **Aaaaah, quel auteur sublime, quelle narration divine, quelle histoire contée de main de Maître!!**

Moi: _Il est gentil.

* * *

_

Or donc, Ed se réveillait péniblement, la tronche ignoble et l'haleine digne d'un coyote atteint d'une variété fort rare, putride et odoriférante de pourriture dentaire déliquescente...

* * *

Ed: **TU PROFITES LÂCHEMENT DE TON AVANTAGE, C'EST PAS JUSTE!!**

Moi: _Ok, Ok, je retire.

* * *

_

Or donc (_on va y arriver_!!), Ed ouvrit les yeux, devinant dans la pénombre la fine silhouette de sa fiancée allongée à quelques centimêtres de lui.

Le cerveau encore embrumé, Ed tendit mollement sa main vers le dos que lui présentait la jeune blonde, attrapa les épaules et l'attira tout doucement contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou pour lui offrir le modèle 14 du "Réveil en Douceur Susceptible de Devenir Autre Chose" (page 297 dans le Manuel du Jeune Marié Obsédé, auteur Roy Mustang).

"Mmh... Ed, Non... Pas aujourd'hui, tu sais bien... souffla Winry.

-De quoi... Tu parles? marmonna Ed en essayant de franchir la barrière de bras qui l'empêchait d'accéder à l'autre côté.

A ce moment, une petite forme se dressa à côté du lit, s'approcha, grimpa (_laborieusement_) sur le lit et alla s'affaler en gazouillant sur Ed qui rétracta en vitesse ses mains de peloteur matinal.

-Agagoubouh!"

_C'est quoi ce truc?_

Matthiew, 3 ans et quelques, petit blondinet aux yeux verts, fils de la voisine et confié depuis hier soir aux bons soins de "Tonton Edward et Tante Winry", venait de réapparaître dans la mémoire d'Edward Elric qui l'avait assez courte (_la mémoire, pas autre chose) _quand il n'était pas bien réveillé.

Dans une ravissante cascade de cheveux d'or un peu ébouriffés, Winry se releva à demi sur ses coudes et attrapa le petit chérubin qui entreprenait l'étude approfondie de la meule de paille nommée Edward Elric (Ed: **MAIS C'EST DE LA PERSECUTION**!!) à grands renforts de doigts dans l'oeil, de tirage de cheveux et de "C'est quoi, ça?" braillés d'une voix angélique, certes, mais néanmoins trop forte pour l'homme (_enfin, le semi-homme_) endormi.

"Allons, allons... Il ne faut pas embêter tonton Edward, hein Matty? chantonna la fana de mécanique en chatouillant le menton du lardon survolté qui tentait toujours de trouver le bouton d'auto-destruction sur le bras mécanique d'Edward.

-Ouais, ça vaut mieux pour lui, grogna Ed en se défoulant sur son oreiller qu'il bourrait de coups de tête rageurs.

-Tonton Ned il est drôle! gloussa Matthiew. Dit, Tata Winry, j'ai faim! J'ai très très faiiiiiim!

-Ah oui? On va aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner alors!

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!! On y va, on y va, on y vaaaaaa!

_ASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!_

Edward se planqua la tête sous la couette, dans l'espoir hélas déçu de réduire le nombre de décibels qui faisaient vibrer ses talents douloureux. Une fois l'Attila des bacs à sable parti en sonnant la charge à travers la maison, Ed sentit Winry s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Me dit pas que tu vas te lever? fit la voix d'Ed, étouffée par les draps.

-Eh bien si, mon petit Ed.

-QUI EST PETIT?

-Oh ça va, c'est une expression... Oui, je vais me lever, bailla Winry en s'étirant, dessinant encore plus sous sa chemise de nuit des courbes on ne peut plus intéressantes.

Ed la zieuta de sous la couette avec un air de pervers ravi alors qu'elle soulevait sa masse de cheveux d'or.

-Dis moi... _La voix d'Ed semblait constituée d'un choeur de tous les démons de la strate "Luxure" de l'Enfer._ T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas revenir, après l'avoir installé à table? Tu sais, genre "j'ai oublié quelque chose en haut, je reviens d'ici une demi-heure". Et pendant ce temps...

Une paire de mains vicelardes et traîtresses entamèrent une approche discrète vers la cuisse gauche de Winry.

-Bas les pattes, Fullmetal. On a du boulot aujourd'hui, en bas. 'Va falloir se secouer les puces, alors DEBOUT!!!"

Et d'ouvrir en grand les volets, innondant la pièce de lumière brûlante. Ed ne s'avoua cependant battu que lorsque Winry agita de façon insistante le broc d'eau au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Ce fut un un petit déjeuner mouvementé, où l'on vit Ed faire preuve d'un stoïcisme absolu malgré le café bouillant renversé sur sa main non automailisé, le bacon dégoulinant sur sa chemise blanche ou l'oeuf au plat catapulté sur sa figure. De son côté, Winry câlinait de façon outrageuse Matthiew qui en avait l'air ravi.

Après cela vint le moment de la toilette "familliale". Ed n'apprécia pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout le fait que Matthiew soit autorisé à aller dans la salle de bain en même temps que Winry, alors que lui était laissé dehors avec ces mots rassurants: "si tu viens me mater encore une fois, Ed, j'irai personellement m'occuper de ton cas". De plus, alors qu'il se morfondait, il entendait bon nombre de gloussement, d'éclaboussures et de rires argentins à l'intérieur. En un mot, il était jaloux comme un pou de ce petit morveux qui venait lui disputer l'attention de sa fiancée à lui tout seul.

Une fois l'inondation de la salle de bain étanchée Winry, Ed et Matthiew descendirent dans l'atelier afin d'accueuilir les clients.

Habituellement, l'atelier "Elric & Rockbell" fonctionnait de la façon suivante: grâce à ses dons d'alchimie médicale, Edward "préparait" la base du membre à remplacer et évaluait l'étendue des dégâts. Winry prenait ensuite l'empreinte du membre, en déterminait le type d'automail à installer et se mettait au boulot, assistée par Ed qui se chargeait de réaliser les nouveaux alliages métalliques dont elle avait besoin.

Mais ce jour là, il y avait en plus un petit bout de chou installé fièrement à côté du comptoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres et annônant d'une voix séraphine "Soyez-les-Bienvenus-est-ce-que-vous-avez-Rendez-vous?", tandis que dans l'atelier Winry manquait à chaque fois de défaillir de bonheur. Ed en profitait pour ronger tranquillement la barre d'acier qui traînait par là afin de s'empêcher d'envoyer sur Pluton le petit mioche.

Le pire, c'était les commentaires des clients, qui suivaient à peu près ce modèle à chaque fois:

"Ooooh qu'il est mignon!! C'est votre fils?

Ed (_s'étouffant avec son verre d'eau_): KEUFKEUFKEUFRAAAAAAH!!!

-Eh bien non, nous gardons le petit dernier de la voisine.

-En tout cas il est adorable. Et il a l'air vraiment heureux d'être ici!

-Vouivouivoui!! gazouillait Matthiew. Je les aime beaucoup, tata Winry parce qu'elle est gentille et super belle...

-Oh mais qu'il est chou, un vrai gentleman!

Ed: _Mais je vais me le faire, le Casanova en culotte courtes_!

-... Et tonton Ned parce qu'il s'énerve sans arrêt et qu'il a regardé tata dans sa douche ce matin!

**Vrooooooom... PAF!!!**

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, Ed", sifflait alors Winry en essuyant sa clé à molette ensanglantée en regardant le cadavre encore agité de soubresauts de son cher et tendre.

* * *

Enfin bref, ce fut une journée bien remplie. Le soir venu, Matthiew regagna son foyer non sans avoir embrassé (_un peu trop au goût d'Ed_) Winry et tiré les cheveux d'Edward, et demandé avec les yeux _Bambi-style_: "Ze pourrai revenir sivouplaîîîîîîît?"

Une fois la maison redevenue silencieuse, Ed s'affala avec un grand soupir dans son fauteuil.

"Raaaah, il est enfin parti! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir!!

-Oh t'exagère, il était siiiii mignon! Ah j'aimerai en avoir un comme ça rien que pour moi!!

-Ça, ma grande, dans tes rêves! Je ne te laisserai pas ramener une telle catastrophe naturelle à la maison!

-On verra, Ed, on verra. Il se pourrait bien que tu sois même contraint de participer!

-Rêve!! Il faudra me passer sur me corps!

-Mais ça peut se faire aussi, mon mignon!" sussura Winry en lui sautant dessus par derrière et en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Hélàs, à ce moment là,alors qu'Ed tâtonnait pour trouver le reste de son aggresseuse, sa main heurta la télécommande de fermeture automatique des volets, et l'auteur qui prenait des notes à l'extérieur ne peut en voir plus.

_Mais ce n'est que partie remise, nyahahahaha..._


	23. Dans la peau d'un chien

**Dans la Peau d'un Chien**

_**Extrait du journal intime de Roy Mustang**_

Aujourd'hui, moi et la bande de veaux apathiques qui me servent de subordonnés avons entamé le rangement de la section « pièces à convictions » des enquêtes de l'équipe Mustang. Ceci a eu deux avantages : premièrement, ça nous a rappelé de bons souvenirs et deuxièmement, ça a permis à notre nouvelle coéquipière Minne Rickett d'en apprendre plus sur nos exploits passés, avec crises de fous rires en prime quand on revenait sur des affaires un peu limites (_je crois que la palme revient à celle du Pervers du QG de Central, un petit mariolle qui s'était amusé à semer la pagaille dans ledit QG, en versant par exemple des doses herculéennes d'aphrodisiaque bon marché dans la soupe des éléments masculins. Rien n'a été prouvé, mais de lourds soupçons ont à l'époque pesé sur Havoc, très aigri après un énième râteau_).

Bref, ça gloussait pas mal pendant que l'on exhumait tel ou tel souvenir, comme la robe de la tueuse de militaires qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour les approcher que de les épouser (_incroyable mais vrai, sa cible n'avait été autre que le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda_) ou bien encore l'épée d'un aristocrate alchimiste qui m'avait défié en duel parce que je l'avais soupçonné (_pas à tort_) dans l'affaire de l'agression de l'archevêque de Wormotori.

Alors que le rangement stagnait un peu, Heymans tentant d'expliquer – une fois encore – pourquoi il s'était laissé avoir par la fiancée/tueuse, Minne Rickett piocha dans le fatras innommable appelé « archives » un collier ouvragé avec une grosse opale brisée en son centre.

« Et ceci, à quelle affaire cela correspond-il ?

- Oh, une sale affaire, annonça Fuery d'un ton solennel. Une affaire où le colonel Mustang a bien failli y rester.

- Noon ? Impossible ! rétorqua Minne en battant des cils de façon rigoureusement irrésistible (_pardon Riza_). Cela devait être un cas extrême pour que le colonel soit en danger !

- Il était même plus que ça, souffla Havoc en s'allumant une clope. Il a été hors service, dans le coma pendant trois jours.

- Mon Dieu…

- Ah ça, vous pouvez le dire, mon lieutenant. Les trois jours les plus longs et les plus stressants que nous ayons jamais vécus ! Et _ça_, là, c'est ce qui a failli le tuer. »

A partir de ce moment, la conversation a dévié vers mon invincibilité légendaire et ma puissance incommensurable (_Havoc se prit deux jours d'arrêt pour avoir osé parler d'une certaine confrontation avec un Ishbal __un jour de pluie_).

Mais je devine que vous êtes curieux d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et pour cause : c'est une histoire que seul le Fullmetal et moi-même connaissons entièrement. Laissez-moi vous resituer l'histoire…

* * *

Cela s'était produit alors que les frères Elric venaient de retrouver leurs corps, mais Edward n'avait pas encore quitté le corps des alchimistes d'Etat. Moi, j'étais revenu du QG de l'est où j'avais été exilé par l'homoncule nommé Wrath qui se faisait passer pour le Généralissime, et j'avais retrouvé avec plaisir mon équipe au grand complet. Central étant bien plus grande qu'East City, on avait toujours eu à cause de cela beaucoup plus de boulot durant nos années à Central, et concernant du bien plus gros gibier. C'est en étant confronté à toute une flopée de malades, de docteurs Faust en puissance, de génies incompris ou de mégalos que je me suis rendu compte de l'importance de l'examen d'alchimiste d'Etat. Grâce à lui, on évite qu'un bon paquet de tarés ne soient autorisés à faire usage de leurs inventions ignobles (_même si un sacré contre-exemple nous est fourni par la simple existence de Kimblee, le maniaque des explosifs_). 

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là, nous avions bel et bien affaire à un fou furieux. Un vieil alchimiste qui avait bossé sa vie durant sur la portée en transmutation humaine de la division esprit/âme/corps de l'homme, et qui effectuait la mise en pratique de ses théories sur les passants égarés en essayant de rompre la liaison âme/corps, avec des résultats allant du coma instantané à l'amnésie pure, simple et définitive.

Pour mettre fin à ses agissements, nous avions bénéficié de l'appui du Fullmetal. Nous avions traqué, débusqué et poursuivi notre cible jusqu'à une vieille église en ruines, où il avait essayé de faire usage du bracelet dont je vous avais parlé, mais hélas pour lui, un combo Flammes/deux balles de calibre 38/double mawashigeri sauté/crocs plantés là où ça fait mal l'envoyèrent au tapis. Il fut donc emmené en prison, jurant, mais un peu tard, qu'il se vengerait et que le monde tremblerait devant lui, avec le rire sadique de circonstance.

Une fois rentrés au QG, je m'enfermai avec le Fullmetal dans mon bureau afin d'étudier en paix le collier, qui avait ceci d'intéressant qu'une sorte de pierre rouge palpitait au centre de l'opale sertie… Vous me suivez ? Une pierre philosophale avait été insérée dans ce diamant. Chose importante : Black Hayate était aussi présent, laissé par Hawkeye afin « de me surveiller ».

Et là, ce fut le drame. Alors que l'on essayait sans succès d'extraire la prétendue pierre philosophale du diamant (_je me demande bien comment elle s'y était retrouvée_), je perdis mon sang froid et envoyai une étincelle alchimique briser l'enveloppe. Erreur à ne pas faire : l'alchimie, c'est un peu la pensée et l'âme en même temps. Donc la mettre à la merci de cet artefact aussi dangereux qu'instable, surtout avec une pierre philosophale dans les parages… Une véritable vague d'énergie alchimique se déversa dans la pièce. Le Fullmetal réagit instinctivement et s'entoura d'un bouclier bleuté en même temps qu'il limitait la zone irradiée. Mais je fus frappé de plein fouet. Même chose pour Black Hayate qui était sur mes genoux. Un éclair m'arriva en plein visage et me fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'avais mal partout et j'avais une nausée horrible. La pièce était pleine de fumée, contrecoup de mon « coup de feu ». Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me préparai à tancer d'importance Edward qui me fixait d'un air horrifié, mais seul un gémissement pitoyable sortit de ma gueule. 

DE MA GUEULE ?

Paniqué, je jetai un coup d'œil au corps allongé dans un coin de la salle : le mien.

J'avais été transféré dans la peau de Black Hayate.

Alertée par tout ce barouf, Riza déboula sur-le-champ, et se précipita sur moi (_enfin, sur mon corps)._ Complètement déboussolé, je l'entendis néanmoins prendre mon pouls et déclarer (_d'une toute petite voix tremblante, quand j'y repense, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire_) que je n'étais pas mort. Indifférent au cabot qui hurlait à la mort et geignait lamentablement, Edward commença à se lancer dans une explication foireuse, comme quoi le collier était piégé, et que j'avais été salement sonné par l'explosion. Puis il me prit par le colback et m'entraîna dans une salle à part alors que mon corps était emmené à l'infirmerie.

Là, entre quatre yeux, il essaya au cours d'un monologue très réussi de comprendre le phénomène. Je vais faire simple, pour vous pauvres néophytes : la déferlante de mon pouvoir associée à la pierre philosophale et aux capacités du collier avaient créé une sorte de mini-Porte qui avait aspiré mon âme hors de mon corps. La présence de Black Hayate fut mon salut : au lieu d'être absorbée par le collier, mon âme a pris la place de celle de Black Hayate, et inversement. Résultat : bien que dans la peau d'un chien, je peux penser et sais tout à fait qui je suis, et l'âme de Black Hayate, bien qu'insuffisante pour faire marcher parfaitement mon corps, lui permet au moins d'assurer les fonctions vitales. Enfin, dernière bonne nouvelle : l'expérience d'Ed en matière de bidouillage d'âmes humaines a fait qu'il a pu réduire les dégâts ; le processus devrait s'inverser d'ici quelques heures.

Ouf.

Reste que j'étais coincé dans la carcasse d'un cabot pour un petit bout de temps.

A ce moment, Riza entra dans la pièce, l'air soulagée.

« Le docteur dit que les fonctions vitales ne sont pas touchées. On dirait juste qu'il a perdu conscience suite au choc.. Il devrait s'en remettre d'ici quelques jours. Je pense que je vais rentrer, cette journée a été assez éprouvante.

- Vous ne veillez pas le colonel ? insinua Edward d'un ton innocent.

- C'était mon intention, mais le médecin m'a mise dehors. Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi, Edward. »

Ed ramassa son manteau et m'attrapa par le collier.

« Eh, Edward, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi kidnappes-tu Black Hayate ? »

Le Fullmetal se figea, interdit.

« Allez, mon Blackounet, viens voir maman ! » murmura Riza en se penchant vers moi.

Être un chien aussi petit qu'Hayate m'avait au début paru assez humiliant. Mais là, je vis tout de suite l'intérêt : l'inclinaison de Riza était parfaite pour m'en mettre plein la vue. Paralysé par la vision enchanteresse qu'elle m'offrait, je me laissai prendre dans ses bras et emporter loin d'Edward qui avait l'air complètement ahuri, et qui me faisait signe de me comporter en clébard quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

La temporalité, c'est très relatif, en fait. La maison de Riza n'était pas à proprement parler à côté du QG, mais le trajet que je fis en marchant à côté d'elle, à la hauteur de ses mollets exquis et entrevoyant un début de porte-jarretelles lorsque le vent capricieux faisait virevolter sa jupe, me parut d'une brièveté navrante. 

Son logement était meublé de façon spartiate, mais impeccablement rangé. Je reconnaissais bien là le coup de patte du premier lieutenant Hawkeye. Une fois arrivée, Riza déposa son manteau, et alla s'installer dans son divan, après s'être servie une tasse de thé. Bien naturellement, je suis allé la rejoindre, reniflant les petits gâteaux qu'elle trempait dans l'eau aromatisée fumante. Elle m'en donna quelques uns après que j'aie dû effectuer une succession de tours ridicules genre « assis debout couché donne la patte l'autre patte quadruple salto arrière brave bête ». Mais mon expérience en ce qui concerne obéir aux ordres de Riza n'ayant pas de limites, je m'exécutai si bien que j'eus le droit à un bonus : une séance caresse…

Le rêve ! Les doigts agiles de Riza se perdant dans mon encolure, mes oreilles, mon menton, tandis qu'elle déposait un fugace baiser sur le bout de mon museau.

Au paradis. Pas d'autre mot, j'étais au paradis.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, je découvris un autre avantage d'être un chien. Un chien, ça a une longue langue baveuse… Je m'employai donc consciencieusement à lui nettoyer le visage et à fourrer ma truffe froide dans son cou, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Eh bien vous êtes bien câlin aujourd'hui, soldat Hayate ! » gloussa-t-elle en me tenant à bout de bras. Puis son expression se fit plus mélancolique.

Gros soupir.

« J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles… Non mais tu crois ça ? Quel crétin, NON MAIS QUEL ANDOUILLE !! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul trois minutes, le voilà qui se débrouille pour se prendre une explosion en pleine poire ! »

Elle me reposa et mit sa tête entre ses mains, continuant de murmurer « quel idiot », mais avec des larmes dans la voix.

Je me sentais un peu coupable, je l'avoue. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait la marquer à ce point. Je m'approchai en geignant doucement et lui passai un coup de langue d'encouragement sur la main.

« Merci, fit-elle en reniflant. J'en avais besoin. Quand je pense que c'est de cet ado mal grandi que je suis tombée… »

DRING DRING DRING !!

Le téléphone sonna pile à ce moment-là, et Riza alla décrocher pour s'entretenir avec le lieutenant Maria Ross des avancées de la cour assidue que lui faisait le sergent Dennis Broche.

Pendant une microseconde, j'eus une envie démentielle d'aller chez elle l'égorger.

Après son coup de fil, Riza alla se changer, laissant la porte légèrement entr'ouverte.

_Tentant. Beaucoup trop tentant._

Je m'approchai en catimini et jetai un coup d'œil par la porte. A ma grande déception, je ne vis personne.

« Eh bien, Black Hayate, on épie au portes ? »

Je me sentis soulevé de terre et amené à la hauteur du visage de Riza qui se trouvait derrière le battant.

Elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

_OH MY GOD !_

Et elle me faisait son sermon, prenant des mines sévères et énonçant les droits et devoirs du chien militaire, que je n'écoutais absolument pas, plongé que j'étais dans l'étude des formes parfaites de mon premier lieutenant. Je devais avoir la langue pendante et baver un peu, car elle me reposa en déclarant que j'étais défavorablement influencé par « ce pervers de colonel », et que si ça continuait, elle n'allait plus oser prendre un bain chez elle.

En disant cela, elle entra dans la salle de bain.

J'hésitai, chose que je regretterai probablement toute ma vie.

Car lorsque je me fus enfin décidé à essayer de la suivre, la porte claqua et je me retrouvai dehors, bon pour faire travailler mon imagination.

Après cet épisode raté, je fus confronté à deux aspects assez gênants de la vie canine :

la promenade : le but avoué est que le chien fasse ses besoins, mais comment vouliez-vous que j'y arrive avec les yeux de ma subordonnée adorée braqués sur moi ! Je dus donc me retenir et plus tard dans la soirée, j'encourus l'ire de ma maîtresse pour m'être soulagé dans la salle de bain. Au passage, je pense qu'Hayate doit être un chien mutant pour avoir le cœur assez solide pour survivre à la « punition » _made in Hawkeye_ (_à savoir une rafale de balles de Desert Eagle qui vous sifflent au ras des oreilles_).

le repas : alors que Riza se prenait un petit reste de gigot ma foi on ne peut plus appétissant, je me retrouvai à mastiquer des croquettes insipides. Mais vu que le souvenir de ma punition était encore très vif dans ma mémoire, je me gardai bien de faire le difficile.

Le dîner (?) fini, Riza suggéra « d'aller nous coucher ».

Mon rêve absolu : dormir avec Riza Hawkeye !! Je filai comme une flèche dans le lit et l'attendis de pied ferme. Mais pile au moment où elle se glissait sous les draps (_elle est over craquante en pyjama !_) et se penchait vers moi pour me faire encore un bisou, je me sentis tout d'un coup très faible et je perdis connaissance une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Je me réveillai dans l'infirmerie du QG, trois jours plus tard (_avec Riza endormie sur une chaise à côté de moi, le réveil idéal_). D'après le Fullmetal, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour que mon âme retrouve le bon chemin. D'ailleurs, inexplicablement, Black Hayate a aussi eu une syncope qui a duré trois jours… 

Je refis donc surface et revint tambour battant dans mon équipe. Pour tout le monde, j'avais juste perdu connaissance à la suite de l'explosion. Remarquez, ça ne me dérange pas.

Riza me tuerait si elle savait que j'avais profité de son bain pour aller fouiner dans son tiroir à lingerie et subtiliser un string assez hot que j'ai planqué et récupéré quelques jours plus tard, une fois redevenu humain !


	24. Bodyguard

**Bodyguard**

_Extrait des Mémoires de Ling Yao, 12__ème__ fils de l'Empereur de Xing, Héritier Officiel du Trône._

Aujourd'hui, en sa très grande sagesse, notre divin Empereur a choisi de me désigner comme héritier de son trône.

Cent et mille fois loué soit ce jour où mon clan a enfin la certitude de ne pas sombrer dans la misère et la déchéance.

* * *

(_S'ensuivent trente pages où le __chroniqueur __s'étend plus à loisir sur la grandeur du clan Yao et l'infinie bonté de l'Empereur_)

* * *

Ça y est ? Il s'est enfin barré, ce satané scribe impérial ?

BON, on va donc enfin pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Je suis Lin Yao, le douzième fils de l'Empereur de Xing. J'ai eu 19 ans récemment, et c'est à cette occasion que j'ai été officiellement désigné comme héritier du trône de Xing.

C'est toute une aventure qui se termine avec ce choix, croyez-moi !! Afin d'améliorer l'image de mon clan aux yeux de l'empereur mourant, je suis parti à la recherche de la vie éternelle aux quatre coins du globe dès l'âge de 15 ans.

Je sais, ça faisait un peu jeune pour voyager, mais je reviendrai sur ce point un peu plus tard.

Lors de mon passage à Amestris, je me suis retrouvé embringué au beau milieu d'un complot à l'échelle mondiale, durant lequel j'ai affronté des ennemis terribles, et rencontré des amis fidèles. Notamment le Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, ainsi que son frère Alphonse, qui pendant près de 5 ans a vécu seulement en tant qu'âme attachée à une armure.

Et concernant les ennemis, certains étaient immortels : des Homonculus, à savoir des êtres humains dans lesquels avait été injectée une pierre philosophale. C'est vous dire s'il y a eu du sport.

D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais commencer ces mémoires (_que je n'avais pas envie de faire, en plus : c'est le Maître_ _des Ecrits qui a insisté, disant que c'était la coutume, que ces écrits pourraient servir à mes éventuels descendants_…) en vous présentant ceux sans qui je n'aurais pas dépassé les trois ans d'existence : mes deux gardes du corps, Wu et Ranfan.

Leur famille est au service de la mienne depuis des générations, et je ne compte plus les fois où ils m'ont sauvé la mise.

Un jour, Ranfan est même allée jusqu'à se couper elle-même le bras gauche afin d'assurer la réussite de notre mission. Heureusement, on a pu lui en faire un nouveau, grâce aux capacités d'alchimie médicale d'Edward et de la 29ème fille de l'Empereur, May Chang.

Toujours est-il que je vis avec Wu et Ranfan depuis mon enfance, et que je n'envisage même pas de me séparer un jour d'eux. Ce sont les deux serviteurs les plus fidèles que j'ai jamais vu.

Wu devient un peu trop vieux pour le service « actif », si j'ose dire, alors depuis quelques temps il s'occupe de la planification de ma sécurité, qui est assez compromise vu ma nomination. En revanche, Ranfan continue d'assurer ma sécurité rapprochée 24 heures sur 24, avec détermination et dévotion. D'ailleurs, je pense que cela mérite que je vous fasse une petite description de ma journée « type » avec ma garde du corps favorite, vous verrez qu'être fils d'Empereur a quelques fois ses avantages !

* * *

7h : L'heure du réveil impérial. Quand je serai vraiment au trône, il y aura tout un cérémonial alambiqué pour accompagner ce moment crucial, mais pour l'instant c'est encore relativement intime et tranquille. Le plus souvent, c'est Wu qui se charge de me réveiller. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'est de plus en plus à Ranfan qu'incombe cette dure mission.

Que voulez-vous, moi quand je dors, je dors ! Et parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si je rêve ou si je suis éveillé. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de penser à la fois où j'ai pris Ranfan pour mon oreiller et où je l'ai littéralement collée dans le lit, où elle est restée jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de mourir que ce jour-là. Il n'y aurait pas eu son serment de me protéger jusqu'à la mort, je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait tué.

8h : Petit-déjeuner. Après un brin de toilette, un bon casse-croûte pour commencer la journée ! Là encore, quand je serai empereur, ce sera une cérémonie à n'en plus finir. Alors j'en profite tant que je le peux pour m'offrir un petit déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec ma garde du corps unique et préférée. C'est un moment que j'apprécie par-dessus tout, surtout quand Ranfan a passé la nuit à veiller : comme elle est un peu dans les vapes, elle ne se rend pas compte, par exemple, que sa robe de chambre n'est pas aussi bien mise qu'il le faudrait, ou encore que le fin tissu en soie qui la constitue est translucide et que comme Ranfan est dos à la fenêtre, je suis à même de suivre l'évolution de sa croissance harmonieuse (_voire voluptueuse par endroits_).

9h30 : Entraînement matinal. Là, c'est Wu qui s'en charge, donc c'est aussi le moment que choisit Ranfan pour se détendre un peu et faire un brin de toilette. Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'il y a un jour ou deux j'ai découvert un arbre très bien placé qui donne pile sur le bain en plein air qu'elle utilise. Reste encore à trouver une excuse pour fausser la compagnie à Wu… Pour en revenir à mon entraînement, escrime, tir à l'arc, équitation, lutte, parcours d'obstacle… Tout ce qu'il faut pour me garder en bonne condition physique. Souvent, à la fin de l'entraînement, Ranfan vient croiser le fer avec moi. Une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune, je lui ai demandé, non, ordonné de se battre sans se retenir afin que je puisse jauger mon niveau (_j'avais la grosse tête à cette époque_). Trois minutes, quinze secondes et six dixièmes plus tard j'étais à terre, désarmé, immobilisé avec une clé de bras et un poignard posé sur la jugulaire. Elle s'est pris un sacré savon de la part de son grand-père, mais moi ça m'a motivé dans mon entraînement, croyez-moi.

13h : Repas !! Hélas, moi qui aime manger beaucoup et sans chichis, je suis condamné à prendre ce repas en public, avec tout un tas de dignitaires. Pas moyen de pouvoir se resservir, ou même de manger à sa faim !! C'est bien simple : je suis obligé d'aller me servir dans les cuisines avant, et manger avec Ranfan, pour ne pas être affamé !

15h30 : Leçons de politique, d'économie et de stratégie. Mon professeur est très compétent, si ce n'est qu'il ne sait PAS comment rendre son sujet intéressant. Mon rang m'empêchant de dormir, je me contente de discussions par gestes avec Ranfan qui est assise près de la porte.

18h : Détente. Direction, le bain ! Quand j'étais petit, Ranfan y allait avec moi (_ça devait être mignon de voir une gamine de six ans astiquer une dague d'un air patibulaire tandis que son voisin fait mumuse avec un canard en plastique_), mais allez savoir pourquoi elle semble plus réticente aujourd'hui… M'en fiche, vu qu'elle semble comprendre ce que me serine depuis deux heures et demies mon instituteur, je l'ai prié de bien vouloir me le réexpliquer pendant que je marine dans l'eau parfumée. Et croyez-moi, c'est très agréable de se relaxer dans un bain alors qu'une jolie fille vous fait la lecture en arrière-plan. Il y a une semaine, je me suis accoudé contre le bord et je l'ai observée en train de faire la maîtresse. Elle s'y croyait vraiment ! Le problème, c'est que quand elle a vu que je la fixais des yeux avec un sourire grand comme ça depuis vingt bonnes minutes, elle est devenue toute rouge, a estimé que j'avais bien appris ma leçon pour ce soir, et est sortie en vitesse. Beuh, pas glop, j'avais trouvé une bonne combine pour qu'elle soit obligée de venir me rejoindre.

20h : Dîner impérial. Ennuyeux à mourir ! Et allez donc les hérauts qui annoncent solennellement que j'ai bel et bien bu une gorgée d'eau (_NOOOOON_ ? _SIIIIIIIIIII_ !!!), ou encore les généraux qui viennent me parler à l'oreille d'augmentation de solde alors que j'entame mon dessert. Vraiment casse-ambiance. De toute façon, depuis quelques temps, je dîne après dans ma chambre avec Ranfan et Wu, voire avec quelques invités (_comme Edward ou encore le représentant des armées d'Amestris, Roy Mustang_), et c'est déjà plus amusant. Surtout quand on a un peu de vin, car Ranfan ne tient pas du tout l'alcool…

23h : Coucher. C'est aussi à ce moment que se mettent en place les gardes de nuit concernant ma sécurité. En tant que première garde du corps, Ranfan est chargée de monter la garde dans ma chambre. D'habitude, elle s'installe sur le divan, avec tout son attirail à portée, et me fixe des yeux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Ce qui est assez difficile quand une fille braque sur vous ses jolis yeux depuis l'autre bout de la pièce après vous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit de sa voix douce et enchanteresse… Mais j'ai trouvé la parade !!!

Ça remonte justement à une de ces soirées où l'on avait eu un peu de vin. Ranfan était si affectée par son demi-verre de liqueur - bu à contrecœur - qu'elle avait accepté mon raisonnement selon lequel la meilleure façon de garantir la sécurité de quelqu'un qui dort était, tout simplement, de dormir à ses côtés !! Et la voilà sous la couette, en chemise de nuit (_mais avec un ou deux kunai planqués dedans, aussi me suis-je bien gardé de tout geste déplacé_) et l'air très sérieuse et compétente.

Moi, j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit-là. Mais le réveil, en tout cas en ce qui la concerne, a été assez mouvementé… Mais c'était trop tard : il y avait un précédent, et donc depuis ce jour-là c'est le mode de sécurité nocturne qui est appliqué !!

Perso, je dors comme un bébé et je fais de très beaux rêves. Et Ranfan a bien fini par s'y faire, elle aussi...

Que voulez vous : c'est son devoir de garde du corps !!


	25. He's my best friend

**He's my best friend**

_**Extrait du journal Intime de Ranfan**_

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui est un jour très particulier pour moi : c'est l'anniversaire de mon entrée au service de la famille dominante du clan Yao !

Il y a treize ans, on m'a présentée pour la première fois à celui que je devrai protéger au prix de ma vie si nécessaire : Lin Yao, le douzième fils de l'empereur. Il a mon âge, et c'est à présent l'héritier officiel du trône impérial de Xing. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'avais six ans ; mais depuis que j'étais assez grande pour me tenir debout, on m'en parlait à longueur de journée : comme quoi il était le dernier espoir de notre clan, qu'il allait tous nous tirer de notre misère, et que c'était mon devoir de devenir son outil le plus fiable en perfectionnant mon corps et mon esprit.

J'étais loin d'être enthousiaste. Vous comprenez, j'étais plutôt une petite fille calme, qui aurait sûrement préféré pouvoir jouer à la poupée et rêver du prince charmant. A la place, je me suis retrouvée à apprendre les arts martiaux, le maniement des armes et les diverses stratégies permettant d'étriper méthodiquement n'importe quel ennemi en quinze secondes chrono. A cinq ans, j'étais tout à fait capable d'étaler n'importe quel malandrin.

* * *

Bref, à six ans, on m'a enfin présentée à « l'espoir du clan Yao », au « très puissant prince Lin ». On ne me l'avait jamais décrit, jamais dit quel âge il avait. Dans ma tête je me le représentais comme un grand guerrier ou bien comme un gros aristocrate inaccessible et très riche. J'étais donc un peu nerveuse en entrant dans le palais. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir un garçon de mon âge, vêtu assez simplement, attablé sans manières devant un poulet rôti et mangeant comme un ogre.

On m'avait fait apprendre par cœur un petit discours de fidélité, que j'étais censée dire après qu'il ait lui aussi récité les paroles de circonstance. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le dire, ce fameux discours, vu que la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite en me voyant arriver fut « Salut ! Assied-toi et viens manger, c'est super bon ! », avec son éternel sourire.

Autant pour mon idée un peu romancée de « l'espoir du clan Yao ».

Je découvris bien vite que maître Lin n'était pas très conforme à l'idée générale que l'on se fait de l'aristocrate de Xing, à savoir froid, compassé et obsédé par le protocole. C'était plutôt un gamin sans complexe, mangeant et dormant autant que possible (_et principalement pendant les cours ou les cérémonies_) et visiblement pas gêné par la différence sociale existant entre nous. De par mon devoir de garde du corps, je devais manger avec lui, dormir dans la même pièce, aller où il allait, même jusque dans son bain (_enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'âge fasse que ce ne soit plus envisageable_) ; et durant tout mon entraînement, on m'avait seriné sur tous les tons à quel point il était important que je sache m'effacer, faire oublier ma présence au grand prince Lin qui n'avait sûrement aucune envie de m'avoir sans arrêt dans les pattes.

Mais maître Lin ne se comporta pas du tout comme prévu. Plutôt que de me considérer comme un objet ou une servante, le petit garçon enthousiaste et bon enfant qu'il était fit de moi sa camarade de jeux par excellence, faisant fi des critiques et des remontrances de son entourage. Notamment une fois, où il m'avait entraînée dans une partie de gendarmes et de voleurs, et où un paquet de gouvernantes, de professeurs et de maîtres des cérémonies était arrivé pour lui faire la morale au sujet de sa conduite. Et c'est là que je découvris un autre aspect de sa personnalité : maître Lin ne fait référence à son rang que lorsqu'il doit faire entorse à la tradition attachée au dit rang. Le petit prince de six ans se planta donc de toute sa (_faible, à l'époque_) hauteur devant les gêneurs et leur expliqua sans prendre de gants ce qu'il pensait au juste de leur bienséance, de son rang et de ce qu'il convenait de faire ou non. Le tout sans omettre de placer toutes les trois phrases « moi le grand prince de Xing » ou bien « le chef du clan Yao ».

Son auditoire pétrifié s'est littéralement liquéfié sur place et a battu en retraite en s'excusant platement. Lin est revenu tout naturellement et m'a aimablement annoncé que j'avais perdu en m'attrapant par le bras. On ne nous a plus jamais ennuyés sur ce chapitre. Il n'empêche que mon entraînement (on pourrait presque dire endoctrinement) a porté ses fruits, de sorte que j'ai toujours eu du mal à suivre maître Lin dans son insouciance permanente.

Insouciance qui n'était qu'une façade, au demeurant : derrière son sourire optimiste, maître Lin avait toujours à l'esprit l'écrasant poids de sa mission. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour faciliter notre tâche, à mon grand-père et moi.

Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant : Maître Lin est une vraie source de problèmes n'attendant que l'occasion de se lâcher. Je peux me rappeler de quelques situations rigoureusement impossibles où il nous avait fourrées sans s'en rendre compte. Enfin, je l'espère pour lui. Parce que s'il s'avère qu'il était parfaitement conscient du tracas qu'il nous a donné, croyez-moi que Prince ou pas, ça va barder pour son matricule.

* * *

Quand il avait treize ans, maître Lin m'a dit que, dans l'optique de son entraînement, il avait besoin de s'essayer à l'infiltration d'un bâtiment, et qu'il souhaitait que je lui donne un coup de main. Moi, sans me douter de rien, j'acceptais, ravie que le prince prenne à cœur son entraînement. La cible était la troisième salle du sous-sol du bâtiment réservé aux fonctionnaires. Nous devions entrer dans ce bâtiment en évitant d'être repérés par les gardes qui repoussaient toute personne étrangère au service, et repartir en emportant une preuve de notre passage. Notre 'mission' fut plus qu'une réussite : non seulement nous entrâmes comme des fleurs dans le bâtiment le plus hermétique de tout le palais, mais en plus il s'avéra que notre salle-cible était l'endroit où tous les fonctionnaires corrompus se rassemblaient afin de 'prendre une pause', en fumant diverses substances illicites à Xing, et où ils percevaient les nombreux pots de vins inhérents à leur profession. A ce stade, j'essayai de convaincre maître Lin de faire demi-tour, mais avec l'entêtement qu'on lui connaît celui-ci refusa de partir avant d'avoir récupéré une preuve, à savoir le document que l'un des ministres véreux avait signé avec un des chefs des brigands de Xing afin de s'assurer un contrôle absolu de la contrebande en provenance d'Amestris. Pour fêter leur accord, le ministre ordonna que l'on aille chercher « les filles », sans se rendre compte que deux silhouettes se faufilaient en direction de la table où il avait laissé traîner l'important document. Même si j'aurais préféré éviter de voir ce qui se passa ensuite, l'arrivée « des filles » eut l'avantage de distraire les gardes et les diverses personnes présentes, de sorte que nous pûmes sortir de là sans encombre, emportant avec nous le document que nous nous empressâmes d'aller donner au grand Chambellan. Quand nous évoquâmes par la suite l'incident, maître Lin regretta simplement que je ne porte pas le même genre de tenue que les femmes que nous y avions vues. Il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande s'il est vraiment aussi innocent que ça.

Un autre trait gênant de notre prince est qu'il s'évanouit continuellement s'il n'a pas assez mangé. C'est assez embêtant, surtout que nous n'avons aucun signe avant-coureur qui nous permette d'éviter de partir sans lui.

Je ne parle même pas de l'équipée à Amestris dans notre recherche de la pierre philosophale, où notre prince risqua bien plus que sa vie pour trouver la vie éternelle.

Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais en vouloir à maître Lin. Il a cette façon de s'excuser, avec un sourire désarmant de naturel, qui fait qu'on ne peut que laisser tomber en murmurant « irrécupérable » d'un ton amusé. D'autant qu'avoir passé autant de temps ensemble, ça crée des liens… J'ai même eu récemment une conversation assez sérieuse, entre quatre yeux, avec mon grand-père au sujet de la relation que j'avais avec maître Lin. Soi-disant pour qu'il sache « à quoi s'en tenir concernant la dernière mesure de sécurité nocturne du prince Lin ».

Je lui ai pourtant dit et répété que c'était l'idée du prince, que j'avais accepté uniquement parce que je n'avais pas les idées très claires à ce moment-là (_ça ne rate jamais avec maître Lin ; laissez-lui une ouverture, il en profitera aussitôt, et vous vous en mordrez les doigts_), et qu'en plus jamais il ne s'était passé quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Son air mi-figue mi-raisin m'a donné la sale impression que je ne l'avais pas convaincu.

Enfin quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est prince héritier de Xing, très beau, avec un charme fou, une dévotion sans faille à son peuple, une noblesse d'esprit incroyable, et parce qu'on a vécu des choses incroyables ensemble, se sauvant mutuellement la vie à d'innombrables reprises, que je vais tomber amoureuse de lui !

* * *

Là je vais devoir te laisser. Je l'entends qui m'appelle à l'autre bout de ses appartements. Tel que je le connais, il a encore une fois préparé lui-même un petit dîner festif pour cet anniversaire si particulier. « Le plus beau jour de sa vie », comme il l'appelle. Allez savoir pourquoi, quand je l'entends dire ça je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir…

C'est comme cette histoire de concubines impériales : chaque clan doit fournir une épouse à l'empereur afin qu'elle porte ses enfants. Maître Lin a d'ores et déjà annoncé qu'il se refusait à cette pratique (surtout utilisée pour permettre aux divers clans d'avoir un accès au pouvoir), qu'il ne se marierait qu'avec une seule femme. Quand les chambellans lui ont demandé s'il désirait qu'ils fassent venir toutes les princesses à marier des différents clans, il a dit :

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je me débrouillerai bien tout seul.

- Mais votre altesse, comment ferez-vous votre choix ? Ne voulez-vous donc pas que nous sélectionnons quelques candidates selon vos critères ?

- Non, merci. Mes critères reposent essentiellement sur les choses vécues ensemble, donc je suis seul juge en la matière. »

Une de mes amies servantes m'a juré qu'elle l'avait vu, alors qu'il disait cela, jeter un coup d'œil rapide comme l'éclair dans ma direction…

Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille avant que l'envie ne le prenne de venir voir ce que je suis en train d'écrire. De plus, à l'odeur je peux dire que son repas sera un brin brûlé. Mais comme d'habitude, je le mangerai « avec plaisir ».

Qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour son meilleur ami !!


	26. Just Married

**Just Married**

Roy et Riza Mustang se prélassaient sur le divan de leur salle de séjour par une de ces soirées d'hiver se rapprochant de la perfection. Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, la théière laissait échapper un nuage de vapeur agrémenté de saveurs orientales et Black Hayate somnolait dans son panier. La tête posée sur les genoux de son général de brigade de mari, Riza nirvanisait tout son soûl, une main posée sur son ventre et le précieux chargement qu'il contenait.

« Roy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

Le Flame Alchemist sourit en entendant la voix de petite fille prise par sa femme.

-Quel genre d'histoire, mon cœur ? Les Mirifiques Aventures du Brave Roy, les 1001 Bêtises des Aspirants Hughes et Mustang…

-Raconte moi une belle histoire d'amour, susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de son cher et tendre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je vois. Eh bien… Ah, je sais ! Je vais te raconter le mariage d'un certain colonel Mustang d'Amestris et de son premier lieutenant.

-Mmmh… Je sens que je vais adorer ! »

* * *

« Alors… Il était une fois au sein de l'armée d'Amestris un alchimiste d'état qui contrôlait les flammes, et qui avait pour grade Colonel. Il travaillait à Central, avec une équipe de choc qui l'assistait dans ses missions de première importance. Car ce Colonel Mustang était quelqu'un de très important. (_Là mon chéri, tu t'emballes un peu_. **Note de Riza**) Au sein de cette équipe on pouvait trouver un binoclard expert en communications, un grand escogriffe avec une mémoire d'éléphant, un blondin non moins grand avec une malchance incroyable concernant les femmes, et un intello déguisé en gros beauf. Tels étaient les membres que l'on avait assignés à l'équipe Mustang. Mais celui-ci, pas bête, se rendit compte que si chacun avait de grands talents potentiels, il manquait quelqu'un pour organiser, discipliner et faire en sorte que chacun bosse. Le Colonel, très occupé par sa tâche quotidienne de sauver le monde, ne pouvait pas se charger de superviser l'inspection des travaux finis (_Surtout parce que c'était lui qui était le plus acharné à ne rien faire_ ! **ndR**). C'est alors que le dernier membre se présenta. Une magnifique jeune femme, aux cheveux d'or, aux yeux caramel, dotée d'une loyauté sans faille, d'une efficacité sans précédents et d'une poitrine sans pareil. »

**CLIK.**

(Riza appuyait son Beretta sur la jugulaire de son époux qui, avec un grand sourire, lui signala que c'était LUI qui racontait et que si l'histoire ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait qu'à pas écouter.)

« Ahem. Donc comme je disais, l'apparition de cet ange dans le bureau du Colonel lui fit prendre plusieurs décisions capitales.

Premièrement, commencer dès à présent à militer pour rendre obligatoire le port de la minijupe chez les éléments féminins de l'armée.

Secondement, faire de la ravissante apparition en question son premier Lieutenant -et de continuer à prendre du retard dans son travail, histoire de pouvoir constater tous les jours à quel point elle était mignonne quand elle était en colère-.

Troisièmement : lui faire une cour assidue pour l'épouser dans les plus bref délais («_Brefs», ne me fais pas rigoler, ça t'a quand même pris dix ans_ !)

Donc, quelques temps après, il lui fit sa demande au cours d'un moment d'un romantisme à couper le souffle, et elle accepta avec une joie enfantine (_fais attention, Roy, je n'ai pas encore rangé mon Beretta_).

Une fois ce pas franchi, Roy dut affronter courageusement une heure et demie d'interrogatoire mené par la famille Hawkeye. Il en ressortit vivant, ce qui prouve encore que c'était bien l'homme le plus fort de tous les temps (_Egoïste, toi tu n'as pas eu à passer un dîner en tête à tête avec tes beaux parents, qui comble de raffinement sadique avait truffé le dîner de choses difficiles à manger proprement, juste histoire de voir comment je m'en sortirai _!)

Ce qui nous amène au point crucial de ce récit : Le Mariage !

La plupart du QG de Central et de l'Est avait été invités, plus bien entendu les familles des concernés et quelques extras, notons en particulier deux des membres de la famille royale de Xing, le prince Ling Yao et la princesse May Chang. La cérémonie était prévue de la façon suivante : d'abord le mariage civil, puis la cérémonie religieuse, et enfin une grande fête. Roy avait pour témoin le plus PETIT alchimiste de tout les temps, et Riza le sous lieutenant Maria Ross.

Le jour fatidique, Roy eut du mal à se lever. La veille, il avait fait la fête jusque très tard avec les membres masculins de son équipe, ainsi que le colonel Armstrong (récemment promu), le sergent Broche et les frères Elric, ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue. Ce fut seulement lorsque le Fullmetal Alchemist transmuta une conduite d'eau au dessus de son lit et menaça de la mettre en fonction qu'il se décida à émerger. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé avec difficulté -pour des raisons mystérieuses, il avait la gorge nouée-, Roy se mit en devoir de se faire beau, relevant par là le « plus grand défi de son existence », selon Edward Elric encore et toujours. Quelques heures plus tard, Roy ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un habit de gala blanc que le généralissime Grumman lui avait donné. Chose incroyable, il avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux et à les coiffer de façon à peu près sortable. Il se plaça devant le miroir et inspecta d'un œil nerveux sa tenue.

« C'est bon, Général Mustang, vous êtes très bien comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si vous la rencontriez pour la première fois ! Ironisa Edward derrière lui.

-Allons-y », murmura sèchement Roy.

Une fois installé dans la voiture qui allait les emmener à la mairie, Roy se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il tremblait. Une main compatissante () se posa sur son épaule.

« Du courage, Général ! C'est le plus beau jour de votre vie !

Havoc, qui tenait le volant, eut un murmure approbatif et lâcha :

-De toute façon, l'avantage avec le Lieutenant Hawkeye, c'est que si vous commettez une erreur, elle vous descendra illico. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de souffrir ! »

Mais même ces manifestations émouvantes d'amitié ne parvinrent pas à calmer l'appréhension du futur marié.

Une fois arrivé sur le parvis de la mairie, Roy sentit son coeur manquer un ou deux battements en voyant se garer la voiture qui allait lui amener sa promise. De plus, comble de sadisme, les vitres étaient teintées. Au bout d'un temps interminable, le véhicule stoppa tout à fait et le chauffeur alla ouvrir la porte.

Ce fut alors comme si tout s'arrêtait. Le soleil jusque là dissimulé par un petit nuage solitaire et facétieux surgit avec un timing parfait, inondant de sa lumière éblouissante la robe immaculée de la beauté qui était sortie de la voiture. Les yeux baignés de larmes (_tu n'en fais pas un peu trop_?) de Roy réussirent à capter quelques détails de la sublime apparition : une bande de satin dans un écrin de dentelle et un voile léger formaient comme une aile de papillon posé sur un lys dont le cœur était constitué d'une cascade de cheveux d'or savamment coiffés.

La femme de sa vie s'approcha gracieusement de Roy, portant élégamment son bouquet et lui dédia un sourire à couper le souffle. Quelque part dans l'esprit embrumé de Roy, une petite voix s'écria que ce n'était pas juste d'être aussi calme dans un moment pareil (_En fait je n'étais pas aussi calme que ça. J'avais un trac fou, et j'ai dù m'y reprendre trois fois avant de mettre ma robe correctement _!)

Lors de la cérémonie civile, Roy eut la surprise de découvrir à quel point le nom complet de son épouse était (**CLIK**) Ravissant !! Au moment des signatures, un grave accident failli se produire quand il s'avéra que le témoin du marié était trop petit pour accéder au pupitre.

Malgré les multiples petites contrariétés, la noce se dirigea ensuite vers l'église.

La cérémonie fut grandiose. Les frères Elric s'étaient spécialement chargés de la décoration, et ça se voyait : des pans de mur entiers avaient été transmutés en cristal, créant un subtil jeu de lumière renvoyant les rayons du soleil sur l'emplacement occupé par le couple. Le style était à part ça assez classique, preuve qu'Alphonse avait réussi à empêcher son frère de laisser libre cours à son exceptionnelle absence de goût artistique.

De même, lors des chants, quelques personnes se débrouillant un peu mieux que la moyenne (_notamment un Alex Louis Armstrong époustouflant_) contribuèrent à couvrir les couacs de Havoc et Breda dont l'enthousiasme dépassait les capacités en tant que choristes.

Au moment de l'échange des consentements, si la mariée répondit d'une voix ferme et mélodieuse, le marié en revanche fit plus penser à une girouette rouillée (_et encore, tu es dur avec les girouettes, mon chéri !_). S'ensuivit ensuite un moment de grande solitude pour notre Flame Alchimiste. Alors qu'il venait d'affirmer à haute et intelligible (?) voix sa volonté de lier son existence à la charmante créature qui se trouvait à ses côtés et que son esprit troublé essayait d'appréhender toute l'importance de ce choix, un silence bizarre se fit dans l'assemblée. Comme si les gens attendaient quelque chose avant de s'extasier bruyamment sur le nouveau couple qui s'était formé. Roy se demandait bien quoi, après tout le plus important, à savoir son consentement, ne venait-il pas d'être établi ? Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte que Riza s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait d'un air insistant.

« Et alors ? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant. Tu vas m'embrasser oui ou non ?

-Quoi, là maintenant tout de suite ?

Embrasser Riza ne posait absolument aucun problème à Roy, mais le faire devant tout le monde était une autre paire de manche. Sans compter que n'ayant pas effectué la préparation mentale nécessaire à des sensations aussi fortes (_merci bien_ ! **ndR**), il se retrouva aussi embarrassé à l'évocation de cet acte qu'une collégienne apprenant que les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux et que la cigogne ne joue de rôle à aucun moment.

Mais pendant ce temps, une certaine beauté s'impatientait.

-Alors, tu te décides ?

-Ben en fait c'est-à-dire que oui mais euuuh… »

A court d'argument, Roy se pencha, espérant s'en tirer avec un petit bécot à la va-vite -mais avec la ferme intention de se rattraper plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls. Seulement voilà, l'autre participante avait une autre vision de l'activité en question, et les genoux de Roy lui donnèrent vite l'impression de s'être changé en guimauve ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Au bout de quelques instants de paradis (**Note de Roy** : en fait, c'est ça le problème avec les baisers en public : trop court, ça fait pas sérieux ; trop long : ça rigole sec dans l'assistance) au bout de quelques instants, donc, Roy Mustang se retourna vers ses invités avec un sourire passablement débile, il me faut l'avouer. Toujours sous le choc (_eh, oh, je vais finir par me sentir vexée _!) il ne remarqua que distraitement que sa femme l'entraînait à l'extérieur, précédée du cortège qui, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur les marches de l'église, s'empressa de les prendre en photos sous toutes les coutures, faisant ainsi ample provision de clichés de la tête ahurie et ravie de Roy, clichés qui seraient retournés contre lui le lendemain, une fois ses esprits repris.

Tout ce beau monde s'embarqua aussitôt pour une salle des fêtes que l'organisation militaire -convenablement sollicitée par le généralissime Grumman- avait spécialement réservée pour l'occasion. Le banquet fut une réussite, également, même si lors du dessert la situation devint dangereuse pour les jeunes mariés, lorsque discours de soi-disant amis et diaporamas surprise commencèrent à pleuvoir. Je pense que la palme revient d'une part au discours d'Edward durant lequel l'assistance appris pas mal de choses concernant ma conduite au travail, et d'autre part à deux copines de Riza qui s'employèrent à nous faire découvrir certaines facettes inconnues de la mariée, photos à l'appui (_les traîtresses_,_ je ne les pardonnerai jamais d'avoir montré à tout le monde la photo de l'époque où je me la jouais _«_meneuse de gang_» !). Bref, une dure épreuve de plus à l'actif des héros du jour.

Ensuite vint la partie tant attendue : Le Bal ! Enfin, un semblant d'intimité avec ma femme, se dit Roy qui, bêtement, se disait qu'il aurait enfin un peu de temps pour parler pendant la danse. Erreur fatale, car si les mariés dansèrent effectivement beaucoup, ce fut avec les membres des familles respectives. On s'amusa bien, mais après une énième danse avec la grand-tante au troisième degré par alliance, Roy commença à se demander si ce que l'on fêtait était bien son mariage.

Heureusement, sur les douze coups de minuit, un maître d'hôtel au petit sourire en coin insupportable vint trouver Roy et lui annonça qu'une voiture les attendait devant l'entrée. Il alla quérir sa dame de ses pensées qui dansait avec un certain Fullmetal Alchemist, et lui proposa « d'y aller ». Il ignora la phrase pleine de sous-entendu d'Edward et la fit monter dans la limousine après un bref au revoir à ses parents.

Ce fut seulement là qu'enfin, pour la première fois de la journée, il put dire « Je t'aime » à Riza.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel… »

* * *

Roy s'interrompit en constatant que Riza s'était endormie, et respirait doucement contre sa joue. En souriant, il la transporta avec d'infinies précautions dans leur lit et tira les couvertures de sorte à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Puis, l'embrassant pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit il murmura « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».Après quoi il retourna dans le salon pour tout ranger.

Sur le guéridon près de la cheminée se trouvait la photo d'un couple sur le parvis d'une église.


	27. La Sélection Naturelle

**La Sélection Naturelle**

Edward Elric, alchimiste médical de son état, était en train de faire une sieste bien méritée, allongé au beau milieu de l'atelier de Winry sur le matelas « de secours » qu'elle rangeait dans un coin au cas où ses manipulations nécessitaient un travail de longue haleine. La semaine avait été éprouvante, aussi appréciait-il grandement la trêve du Samedi après-midi.

L'ancien Fullmetal Alchemist se tenait donc là, étendu sur le dos son bras en chair et en os passé sous la nuque et le bras mécanique posé sur le ventre.

(**Petite précision : Certes, les frères Elric ont réussi à retrouver leurs corps d'origine en subtilisant la pierre durant un moment d'inattention des Bad Guys. Mais juste après, durant un combat assez musclé avec les homoncules restant, Edward a perdu -encore une fois- son bras droit. Ce qui fait qu'encore aujourd'hui, il a un bras métallique. Mais sa jambe est revenue, c'est déjà ça**.)

Dans son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue se télescopaient de vagues réflexions sur les prochains achats de matière première pour la boutique et d'autres choses sans intérêt (_notamment un dilemme existentiel concernant le nombre de piercings qu'avait Winry à l'oreille droite_), le tout formant un amalgame assez pitoyable pour quelqu'un se targuant d'avoir vu la Vérité. Il serait bien resté là des heures durant, à écouter la pluie qui tombait depuis déjà trois jours, quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit avec fracas, tandis qu'une voix bien connue d'Ed exprimait tout le bien qu'elle pensait du mauvais temps. Le blondinet se releva sur ses coudes et aperçut la silhouette de Winry retirant son imperméable.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de sortir avec ce temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oui, il me fallait absolument ce nouveau composant pour finir la commande pour Lundi.

-Je vois.

-Dis, Ed…

_Information montante depuis la zone intuitive jusqu'à la mémoire. Comportement de l'interlocutrice : intonations langoureuses, voix traînante, expression faciale séductrice, doigt sur les lèvres. 97,8 pour cent de chance d'une demande incongrue, d'un service ennuyeux à rendre ou d'une corvée à faire dans les cinq secondes à venir. Prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Over._

-J'aurais voulu savoir…

-Quoi ? demanda Ed, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Depuis le temps qu'on vit à deux, c'est super, mais… Enfin je me demandais si tu n'avais pas envie… Que l'on envisage une vie à… Trois ?

Un raisonnement mystérieux conduisit Edward Elric à prendre l'air terrifié que la plupart des jeunes mâles ont quand leur partenaire commence à leur poser la question fatidique : « Qu'est-ce que tu penses des enfants ? »

Un petit filet de bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, Ed n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'un sex-symbol, mais plutôt d'un patient dans un service de traumatologie. Winry enchaîna à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Parce que devine ce que j'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte ? UN CHAT !!

Et de tendre d'un air enthousiaste un félin de taille moyenne, à l'épaisse fourrure crème et au regard sibyllin.

Ed en pleurait presque de soulagement. Après le raz-de-marée qui aurait pu lui tomber dessus, un simple chat ne poserait pas de prob… Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard calculateur de Winry.

Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait tout planifié, prévoyant jusqu'à sa réaction de soulagement pour faciliter l'intégration de ce tas de poil dans le foyer. Et le pire, c'est qu'Ed était bien coincé. S'il refusait, elle serait capable de revenir au premier sens du sujet de la conversation, ce qu'Edward préférait éviter pour le moment. Soupirant bravement, il se retint de dire la sempiternelle phrase qu'il sortait encore et toujours à Alphonse ; « Remets-le où tu l'as trouvé ! » ; et entama l'examen en détail dudit minet.

Déjà, il n'était ni sale, ni blessé. Son poil fourni était doux et peu ou pas emmêlé, et le maintien de sa queue touffue rappelait le port guindé de Black Hayate quand Riza Mustang sortait son Beretta. Son regard était à mi chemin de l'étonnement poli et du détachement hautain.

Edward se planta juste devant lui, le petit museau du chat effleurant son nez, et plongea l'or de ses yeux dans le topaze de ceux du chat.

**SLASH !**

-WOUAAAAAAAÏAÏAÏAÏE !

Visiblement ennuyé par cette insistance à la limite du sans-gêne, le chat venait de balancer à Ed un coup de patte qui avait strié le nez du blondinet de quatre griffures écarlates.

-Oh, regarde, Ed, tu lui as fait peur, pauvre chéri…

_DE QUOI_ ? Ed, la main gauche vissée sur son pif malmené, sentit qu'il y avait là comme une injustice. Loin de s'inquiéter de l'état de son fiancé, Winry câlinait outrageusement le chat qui, comble de sadisme, s'était mis à ronronner de façon enjôleuse. Le Fullmetal Alchemist braqua sur le matou un regard d'une dureté adamantine.

-Comment va-t-on l'appeler…

-Parce que tu envisages encore de le garder ? Il m'a limite scalpé, à l'instant !

-Oh, ne sois pas aussi chochotte, tu n'avais qu'à le laisser tranquille ! Voyons… Tu as des idées ?

-Tueur à Gage ? Calamité ? Plaie d'Egypte ? Parasite ?

**BENG** !!

-Idiot. Il lui faudrait un nom délicat, raffiné, murmura Winry qui venait de faire preuve de sa maestria en lancer de clé à molettes même avec les deux mains prises par le minet. J'ai trouvé ! On va lui donner le nom d'Hermès!! C'est pas mal, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ledit Hermès miaula pour manifester son accord. Ed, toujours inconscient, laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable qui fut aussitôt catalogué dans la partie des «j'accepte avec enthousiasme», pour les besoins de la cause.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Hermès fit son entrée en fanfare dans la vie déjà assez tumultueuse d'Edward Elric et de Winry Rockbell. Pour la seconde, il n'y avait que des avantages. Hermès était un chat de bonne composition, miaulant peu, ne faisant pas n'importe où, ne griffant pas les meubles et ne refusant jamais les multiples caresses que lui procurait sa maîtresse. En revanche, la relation Edward/Hermès tourna bientôt à la lutte de pouvoir acharnée afin de déterminer QUI était le mâle dominant dans cette maison. 

Les disputes avaient toutes sortes de prétextes :

- L'occupations de certains endroits stratégiques, par exemple : Edward avait coutume de se retirer dans son bureau l'après midi, pour y étudier ses sacro-saints bouquins d'alchimie. Il avait fait installer dans ledit bureau, dans le peu d'espace qui restait entre la table de travail et les bibliothèques surchargées, un large fauteuil en cuir on ne peut plus confortable. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quelques jours après l'arrivée du matou machiavélique, d'entrer dans son bureau et de voir l'ennemi installé sur SON fauteuil, prenant ses aises et se dorant la pilule sous le chaud soleil entrant par les fenêtres. Toutes les tentatives furent vaines : les cris laissaient le minet indifférent -mais pas Winry, comme s'en rendit compte Edward après s'être prit une soufflante monumentale-, et dès que le légitime propriétaire du fauteuil faisait mine de s'approcher, Hermès plantait ses griffes dans le cuir, assurant ainsi que s'il était éjecté de son lieu de sieste, plus personne ne pourrait en profiter. Edward dut donc se résoudre d'une part à abandonner le terrain pour cette fois, et d'autre part à fermer à clé son bureau lorsqu'il ne s'y trouvait pas.

- La nourriture était également le sujet de nombreux affrontements, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il arrivait qu'Hermès aille se servir dans les gâteaux (_plus ou moins réussis, au passage_) que Winry laissait refroidir sur la table de la cuisine. Or, comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt, Ed perd tous ses moyens lorsque Winry est en colère. Donc, lorsqu'une cuisinière en furie déboulait dans le salon en demandant d'une voix douce (?) et mélodieuse (?) qui au juste avait fait une razzia, elle avait le choix entre un chat on ne peut plus calme dans son panier, levant vers elle un regard d'une sérénité olympienne, et un blondinet suant à grosses gouttes et bredouillant des phrases assez peu convaincantes. Le résultat est assez prévisible, non ? Mais quand un Edward ulcéré et un peu cabossé essayait de rendre la pareille à Hermès, la seule réaction de la maîtresse de maison devant les multiples traces de pattes et le plat de mousse au chocolat vide était « Ed, je t'avais dit de fermer la porte, sinon comment veux-tu que ce pauvre chéri résiste ?! » Pire encore : une fois, Edward décidé de se servir, pour une fois, de la présence d'un chat à la maison. Avisant le verre de lait qui le narguait sur la table du petit déjeuner, il le déposa devant le chat, espérant ainsi échapper au breuvage néfaste. Peine perdue, Hermès se contenta de le reluquer d'un air soigneusement innocent, tandis que Winry revenait sur ces entrefaites et passait un savon à Edward.

- Mais leur terrain de lutte d'influence favori n'était autre que Winry. Edward, par moment, avait l'impression que c'était la dernière chose qui faisait que Lui dormait dans un lit et pas dans le panier. Cependant, sa supériorité était loin d'être acquise : Winry ne se faisait jamais prier pour caresser, chatouiller, embrasser et câliner Hermès, alors qu'Edward avait une sorte de forfait limité avant que Winry ne le repousse en le traitant d'obsédé et en parlant de harcèlement sexuel à domicile. De même, Hermès avait accès libre à divers endroits où Edward aurait tout donné pour entrer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes : la salle de bain et la chambre quand Winry se changeait, par exemple. Toutefois, à la grande satisfaction d'Edward, c'était bel et bien ce sale matou et pas lui que Winry mettait dans le couloir quand le soir venait. Mais le chat lui faisait payer cher ce moment si, d'aventure, la porte était mal fermée : Ed avait alors droit à un supplice félin des plus ignoble, car Hermès lui léchait soigneusement les orteils, puis les mordillait et recommençait.

* * *

Mais bon gré, mal gré, l'hostilité inhérente aux premiers contacts finit par se tasser, et la cohabitation put commencer. Pour une fois, Edward mit même en pratique certaines des maximes que le Général de Brigade Mustang se plaisait à répéter en toutes circonstances. 

« En temps de guerre, le combat contre un deuxième ennemi qui pourrait devenir un allié est un luxe que l'on ne peut pas se permettre. Il importe donc de trouver un terrain d'entente afin de coopérer efficacement dans la lutte contre le premier ennemi. »

Edward était tout à fait d'accord avec cette phrase. C'est pourquoi, depuis qu'il a sauvé Hermès des mâchoires d'un Black Hayate un peu enthousiaste, le minet accepte que son maître lui attache une caméra miniaturisée au collier avant de l'envoyer dans la salle de bain où une certaine jeune femme est en train de retirer l'huile de vidange qu'elle a sur les joues, et ailleurs.

Qui a dit que le chat n'était pas le meilleur ami de l'homme ?


	28. Interlude: Bienvenue

**Bienvenue**

« Eh ben… ça a fini par se faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-On dirait… Mais pas sans mal.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? J'ai fait le plus gros du boulot, je te signale !

-Selon mes informations, tu aurais eu du mal à arriver à ce résultat toute seule…

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Je suis trop fatiguée pour qu'on se chicane à nouveau.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on a fait du beau boulot.

-Y'avait intérêt. Tu m'aurais entendue, si j'avais enduré tout ça sans obtenir la perfection !

-Oui, sans doute… Tu es bien installée ?

-Pas la peine de prendre ce petit ton protecteur, je vais bien, je suis juste exténuée.

-Tu comprendrais ma question si tu voyais ta tête.

-Tu peux parler ! Quand on te l'a passée, j'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir !

-C'est juste que je faisais très attention.

-J'espère bien… Ça va tout changer, hein ?

-Changer quoi ?

-Notre façon de vivre, tout ça…

-Oui et non. Je préfère voir ça comme une donnée supplémentaire, pas comme un chamboulement généralisé.

-Ne commence pas à parler comme Falman !

-Affirmatif.

-Tu es incorrigible !

-Chuuut… Tu vas la réveiller.

-Ne m'asticote pas si tu ne veux pas que je hausse le ton !

-… Riza ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes belles, toutes les deux.

-Merci, Roy. Je pense que je vais me reposer un peu.

-Dors tranquille, je suis là. »

* * *

_Mr et Mme Roy et Riza Mustang_

_Ont la joie de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fille_

_Lily Elizabeth Mustang_

_A la clinique militaire de Central, le 12 octobre 1915 à 22h33_

* * *

**C'est ainsi que Lily fait son apparition dans cette histoire. Pour la petite note, elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux caramels, sa marraine est Gracia Hughes et son parrain… Edward Elric.**

**Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court mais je promets de me rattraper par la suite.**

**GALILAB**


	29. L'agitateur

**L'Agitateur**

_Extrait du Journal Intime d'Alphonse Elric_

JE SAIS.

Pas la peine de soupirer, de faire les gros yeux ou bien encore de faire semblant d'être peiné, je sais.

Je sais que depuis quelques temps (_depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon corps, en fait_) tout le monde trouve que je me comporte bizarrement, que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas et que je regarde ce dont je ne devrais pas me mêler !

Je sais.

Je sais que derrière mon dos ça discute ferme, que les gens n'ont à la bouche que les mots « crise d'adolescence », « âge bête », « contrecoup » et « bonne paire de baffes » quant ils m'évoquent dans leurs conversations.

Que ce soit mon frère, Winry, le Colonel (_pardon : le Général de Brigade Mustang)_ ou les divers membres de son équipe, tous s'accordent à dire que je suis en train «de mal tourner».

Qu'en savent-ils ?

Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, et ils n'ont en aucun cas le droit de me juger.

Cependant, j'admets que ma conduite est très bizarre, surtout quand je la compare avec mon caractère : jusqu'il y a peu, j'étais connu comme la bonne conscience, la soupape de sécurité et la voix de la raison qui empêchait mon frère de transformer chaque endroit où il pose ses pieds en salle d'entraînement après le passage de maître Izumi. Et voilà que j'espionne, que je répands des ragots, que je me complais à mettre mon nez dans certaines franges de la vie de mes connaissances qu'elles auraient préféré garder confidentielles.

C'est vrai, je dois des explications.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais le leur dire : la raison même de mes actions me commande une discrétion et un secret absolu. En conséquence de quoi, pour me soulager et pour qu'enfin QUELQU'UN me comprenne dans cette f…ue ville, je vais expliquer dans les pages de ce présent journal les raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir l'Alphonse que tout le monde apprécie tant aujourd'hui.

* * *

Ça s'est produit peu de temps après qu'Ed et moi ayons récupéré nos corps, battu les Homonculi et sauvé leurs otages.

Tout le monde était sain et sauf, Amestris et ses voisins étaient débarrassé d'une grande menace, et même Ed parvint à avoir l'air triste quand notre père s'autodétruisit en emportant avec lui le mystérieux Père des Homonculi.

Bref tout semblait très bien augurer de la suite, et je m'en réjouissais, estimant que nous et ceux qui nous sommes proches avions vécu assez de malheurs comme ça.

Cependant, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'une fois l'adrénaline retombée, certains problèmes que je pensais ne plus être d'actualité revinrent en force. Je pense notamment à la relation entre Ed et Winry.

Mais enfin, il ne faut pas être sorcier pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont désespérément raides dingues de l'autre, non ? On pouvait espérer après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie on ne sait combien de fois et qu'elle lui ait réparé son bras pour la énième reprise, on pouvait quand même attendre d'eux un petit progrès !

Et non. Que dalle, nada, nitchevo, rallas.

Ils stagnaient dans une amitié d'une ambiguïté à se tirer une balle. Quand au Colonel (**note dans la marge :** _bon, qu'il s'y fasse, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appellera quelque soit son grade_)… Je dirais presque que pour lui c'était pire. Vu qu'il est majeur, vacciné, et déjà plus habitué à ce registre qu'Edward. On aurait, là aussi, pu naturellement espérer un petit pas en avant avec le Lieutenant Hawkeye, mais non. Tout restait dans le non-dit, le sous-entendu et le non-officiel.

On me l'a dit et répété : c'est très vilain de se mêler des affaires sentimentales des autres. Mais là, j'en avais ma claque.

J'estimais en avoir assez bavé pour avoir le droit à voir un minimum de bonheur autour de moi. J'ai donc pris sur moi de faire avancer les choses coûte que coûte, même si pour cela je dois enfermer Ed et Winry dans une pièce après leur avoir fait boire deux litres d'aphrodisiaque ou bien envoyer au Colonel et au Lieutenant des vidéos de l'autre sous sa douche.

(_Le pire ? C'est que j'ai vraiment été tenté de mettre le premier plan à exécution. Mais vu qu'on se trouvait à Resembool, que mamie Pinako était dans les parages et que le pharmacien du coin est un de ses vieux amis, j'ai préféré laisser tomber_)

Alors que faire ? Mettre mes rêves (_certes très gnan-gnan, mais je m'assume_) d'amour omniprésent dans ma poche et mon mouchoir par-dessus ? Me faire à cette situation ? Craquer et leur dire ce que je pense en face ?

J'ai fini par prendre la décision cruciale de devenir -pour un temps, au moins- un combattant de l'ombre qui prend des photos compromettantes, qui colporte des informations confidentielles et qui sème le doute et la confusion dans les esprits hésitants, tout ça pour arriver à un seul but…

QU'ILS SE METTENT ENFIN EN COUPLE ET QU'ILS CESSENT DE M'ENERVER A FORCE DE SE TOURNICOTER AUTOUR SANS OSER FAIRE LE PREMIER PAS !!!

Maintenant que je l'ai dit (_enfin, écrit_), ça va mieux.

Mais le mieux, c'est la façon dont m'est venue cette idée : totalement par hasard !

Comme quoi le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses…

C'est juste après notre retour à Resembool, pendant qu'Ed et moi goûtions pour la première fois depuis longtemps à la satisfaction d'avoir de vraies vacances que j'ai eu "l'illumination", si j'ose dire.

Il fallait pourtant bien songer un jour à se réinsérer dans une vie « normale », c'est-à-dire une vie où on ne court pas après une légende alchimique tout en lattant à longueur de journée des ennemis immortels, le tout sur un fond de sauvetage du monde (_ou pas loin_), donc mon fère et moi avions été prié par Mamie Pinako de cogiter un peu là-dessus.

Edward était très perplexe à ce sujet. Ça se comprend : lui qui n'avait durant sa vie fait que courir après la résurrection de notre mère dans un premier temps, puis la récupération de nos corps, se retrouver à avoir à faire des choix aussi triviaux que « comment vais-je occuper mes journées à présent ? » a un petit quelque chose de déstabilisant.

Pour moi, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé mon corps m'ouvrait ce qui me semblait des possibilités infinies, et j'avais dans un premier temps décidé de me présenter au concours d'alchimiste d'état, qui a été conservé car il permet à présent non plus de désigner les victimes potentielles au sacrifice, mais de former l'élite qui sera envoyée sur le terrain aider la population, ne faisant pas mentir sa devise : « _Alchimistes, au service du peuple_ ».

Donc, Ed passait ses journées à feuilleter mollement les livres de notre père, soit disant en train de réfléchir à sa vie. Et dans le coin opposé de la pièce, Winry se rongeait les sangs en se demandant si elle allait ou non lui proposer de venir l'aider à fonder son atelier de prothèses biomécaniques. L'obstination de l'un à ne rien voir et la timidité de l'autre me donnaient des envies de meurtre. Mais à l'époque, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que je pouvais bien faire pour sortir de cette situation exaspérante.

Et le temps passa, et le moment approcha où je reçus ma convocation m'invitant à me rendre à Central dans les plus brefs délais. Bien sûr, Ed décida de m'accompagner. Et Winry ne lui avait toujours pas soufflé mot de son projet. Mamie Pinako et moi étions les témoins de ce qui s'annonçait être une des plus belles occasions de leur vie, occasion qu'ils allaient louper en beauté.

Heureusement, le hasard fit son œuvre. Rentrant dans la chambre de Winry pour y récupérer un album photo qu'elle avait tenu à compléter, je suis tombé sur un épais dossier dans lequel elle détaillait tout son projet d'atelier de biomécanique avec un tout nouveau concept : l'utilisation de l'alchimie médicale pour rendre l'opération moins douloureuse.

Et Ed qui s'était décidé à étudier cette matière précise pour occuper ses journées…

Mû par une pulsion inexplicable, j'ai pris le dossier et l'ai fourré dans la bibliothèque d'Edward qu'il avait décidé de vider le soir même. Résultat : quand je suis rentré dans notre chambre pour aller me coucher, j'ai vu mon cher frère très absorbé dans la lecture de l'écriture un peu brouillonne de Winry.

Je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer que c'est ce qui a déclenché leur cohabitation, ni de dire que c'est grâce à moi que leur relation a enfin vu le jour. Je pense juste que j'ai joué un petit rôle à un moment crucial.

La semaine d'après, quand j'ai entendu Ed discuter au téléphone avec sa mécano des différentes manières de transformer ce projet en réalité, j'ai tout de même été surpris de voir à quel point un acte aussi simple avait débloqué une situation ressemblant à une impasse. J'ai donc fait d'autres essais, pour résoudre une dispute (_ou en éviter, genre pour les anniversaires ou les fêtes_) et ai obtenu des résultats des plus satisfaisants.

De fil en aiguille, j'ai ainsi mis au point de nombreux stratagèmes dont j'use et abuse aujourd'hui.

Car je le reconnais, parfois j'exagère un peu. Des fois, certaines de mes actions n'ont qu'un rapport assez lointain avec ma « mission ». Mais que voulez vous, on se prend au jeu…

Et je n'irai pas mentir en disant que je ne retire aucun amusement des situations pas possibles que je crée.

* * *

Je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai une réunion stratégique avec l'aide de camp du Colonel, Minne Rickett si je ne m'abuse, avec qui j'ai décidé de partager mes techniques en échange de renseignements sur notre Flame Alchemist favori...

Nous Vaincrons !


	30. Remue ménage

**Remue-ménage**

_Extrait du journal intime d'Edward Elric_

Hier, Winry a décidé que le moment était venu de faire le grand ménage de notre petit pavillon, sous prétexte de « faire de la place pour Noël ». Je vous avoue que je n'ai saisi l'allusion que plus tard, quand j'ai vu sa « petite » (_sic_.) liste de cadeaux. J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'un rangement n'allait pas suffire et qu'on pouvait directement passer au déménagement.

Pour en revenir à ma réaction lors de l'annonce dudit grand coup de balai, je me rappelle avoir échangé un long regard de bête aux abois avec Hermès qui partageait paisiblement (_une fois n'est pas coutume_) mon petit moment de lecture dans mon bureau, lové sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil en cuir. La dernière fois que Winry avait eu cette envie soudaine d'inventaire, de rangements et de grand nettoyage, ça avait plus ressemblé à un vide-grenier qu'autre chose, et j'avais dû défendre pied à pied chacun des livres qu'elle voulait jeter, soi-disant parce que je ne les lisais plus, afin de faire de la place dans l'étagère du salon où elle projetait d'exposer les bibelots ignobles qu'elle avait achetés à Xing (_coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche, elle n'est pas dans le coin je peux reprendre ma rédaction_). Hermès avait aussi fait les frais de cette frénésie de propreté, vu qu'il avait eu le droit à un grand bain antipuces, chose qu'il déteste à peu près autant que moi le lait. Au passage, moi aussi j'en avais souffert, mais parce que Winry m'avait chargé de l'exécution de la sentence : ce tigre miniature m'a labouré les avant-bras avec une efficacité sadique.

* * *

C'est amusant comme parfois les gens peuvent être saisis d'une envie maniaque d'ordre, de sol qui brille et de disparition de toute forme de poussière dans l'enceinte de la maison, et ce alors que d'habitude ça ne les dérange pas de dormir en bleu de travail, d'avaler un sandwich sans utiliser les mains prises par le fer à souder, ou bien d'aller s'affaler dans le fauteuil du salon alors qu'on a du cambouis jusqu'aux oreilles… 

Mais bon. Laissons de côté ces considérations philosophiques et revenons à nos moutons : le rangement ! Ce dernier concernait la maison entière, dont mon bureau, et plus précisément l'étagère du fond.

Le problème ? C'est qu'il y a dans cette étagère des choses que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais voir entre les mains de Winry.

S.T.O.P.

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez. Ne me confondez pas avec le colonel ou Alphonse (_comment ça, des soupçons sans aucun fondement ?_), je n'ai pas de magazines ou de photos douteuses planqués entre mes livres d'alchimie.

Enfin… Pas douteuses, quoi : juste un album photo non officiel de Winry, c'est tout… Quand je suis à un colloque et qu'elle est restée à Central, c'est toujours agréable de se rafraîchir la mémoire. Au passage, je crois qu'Alphonse est au courant de l'existence de cet album et je sais qu'il vendrait sa petite âme ténébreuse et dévoyée pour pouvoir poser ses mains scélérates dessus.

Mais là n'est pas le vrai problème. Si Winry tombait sur cet album, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin j'espère… (_coup d'œil à droite, à gauche, c'est bon la voie est libre_)

Le document que plus que tout je veux soustraire à l'attention de Winry est un assez grand livre à la sobre couverture noire intitulé « Remue-ménage ». Auteur ? Sous le pseudonyme de Brasier, un certain Roy Mustang. Aux éditions Couples Coquins. Non vendu aux moins de 18 ans. Salué par la critique comme « l'un des ouvrages les plus complets sur l'art des galipettes conjugales », best-seller de l'année pour le public des 20-35 ans.

Un bouquin écrit par le colonel, quoi.

Pour la petite info, il me l'a offert en cadeau de fiançailles. Je tiens à préciser que c'est l'ouvrage original, il paraît qu'il y a des collectionneurs prêts à tuer pour l'obtenir. Mais je ne le céderai jamais à qui que ce soit, vu les nombreuses annotations particulièrement intéressantes faites de la main même de l'auteur.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à avoir pleinement confiance dans le colonel. Notamment parce que c'est un flemmard, un pervers qui se targue d'être adulte alors qu'Alphonse est parfois plus mature que lui (_c'est dire, étant donné le comportement de mon frère ces derniers temps_). Donc quand j'ai reçu son cadeau, j'ai fait la moue et je l'ai négligemment posé sur mon bureau avec le désintérêt de circonstance. Mais vous me connaissez, y a-t-il un livre qui me soit jamais passé entre les mains sans que je le lise ? Le lendemain après-midi, je me suis enfermé à double tour dans mon bureau, et j'ai ouvert ce fichu livre. Je m'attendais un peu au pire. En un sens, je n'ai pas été déçu.

J'ai achevé la lecture très tard le soir, le teint à peu près de la couleur des yeux de mon Maître quand on évoque l'armée devant elle.

Plusieurs questions me trottaient dans la tête, genre « Mais d'où a-t-il tiré ses informations ? », « Ses sondages, où est-il allé les recueillir ? » ou encore « Mais quand a-t-il eu le temps d'écrire tout ça ? ».

J'avais entre les mains ce que l'on pourrait appeler la Bible du jeune marié. Un ouvrage complet, imagé, plein d'astuces et autres recettes de grand-mère (_plutôt de grand-père graveleux, d'ailleurs_) « pour ne pas s'ennuyer le vendredi soir », je cite.

J'ai testé la plupart des trucs présentés. J'approuve.

D'autant que le livre contient un espace où l'on peut « s'auto-évaluer » en suivant les critères expliqués dans les pages, afin de s'améliorer. Ça passe entre autres par une typologie détaillée de la partenaire (_j'ai appris à décrire Winry en des termes si abscons qu'à présent le colonel et moi pouvons discuter de ce type d'activité devant elle et Riza, dans une moindre mesure, sans se faire réduire en bouillie_).

C'est donc pour ces nombreuses raisons qu'à l'annonce du grand rangement, j'ai foncé dans mon bureau pendant qu'elle allait revêtir une tenue de chantier afin de planquer le précieux document. Il s'est avéré que c'était une fausse alerte, Winry ayant estimé que la pièce était assez propre pour se passer d'un nettoyage complet.

Ouf, sauvé.

C'est d'ailleurs aussi ce qu'a pensé Hermès qui s'était planqué en haut de l'armoire dudit bureau. Par moment, ce chat et moi sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Un jour ou l'autre, Winry tombera sur ce bouquin et me réduira en bouillie en me traitant de pervers, d'obsédé, de macho et que sais-je encore… 

Auquel cas il ne me restera plus qu'à appliquer la règle numéro 97 : « En temps de guerre, l'attaque surprise est une bonne solution pour conserver l'avantage que l'on était prêt de perdre. Prendre l'ennemie à contre-pied par un assaut frontal inopiné a toutes les chances de la couper dans son élan, permettant ainsi de se mettre en position de supériorité pour peu que l'attaque soit ciblée, efficace et réfléchie. Le succès de l'opération, dans le meilleur des cas, pourra résulter en la poussée de l'ennemie dans ses derniers retranchements et de l'armistice sans condition. »

Pour un peu, j'aurais presque envie qu'elle tombe dessus !

* * *

(_Ecriture différente, indubitablement féminine_) J'en connais un qui ne va pas être déçu du voyage, quand il rentrera du QG où il est allé précipitamment en oubliant bêtement son journal sur la table du salon…

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur: pour fêter le 30éme chapitre de Scènes de Ménages (_à savoir le prochain, vu que le "premier chapitre" n'est que l'introduction_), j'offre à la personne qui soumettra la 250ème review le choix du thême dudit 30ème chapitre. J'enverrai un MP à l'heureux élu, ou s'il n'est pas enregistré je mettrai une annonce sur mon profil... Voilà, faites chauffer vos neurones!**


	31. Inside Men

**Inside Men**

_Destinataires :_ Archives Mentales d'Edward Elric

_Destinateur_ : Cellule mémorielle F986, attachée au Neuronal A004 à la tête de la Direction Générale des Actions Corporelles.

_Objet_ : Rapport n°6986549 concernant la Mission S18 ordonnée par les Hautes Instances Edwardiennes

* * *

- _Début du Message-_

Depuis voici plusieurs cycles, j'ai été affecté à l'escouade du Neuronal A004 en tant qu'observateur chargé de rendre compte des actions de la Direction Générale des Actions Corporelles, ce groupe de cellules d'élites ayant pour mission de coordonner les agissements du Corps que nous formons, appelé Edward Elric.

C'est un grand honneur, et chaque jour qui passe me conforte dans mon impression d'appartenir à une équipe qui n'a pas son pareil dans tout l'organisme.

Laissez moi vous présenter ses membres :

-Le Neuronal A004 : C'est une des plus anciennes cellules nerveuses du corps. Il était déjà là lors de la Scission de 1915, accident tragique qui nous fit perdre contact avec nos frères et sœurs de la jambe gauche et du bras droit. C'est un commandant expérimenté, qui a grimpé les échelons de la hiérarchie des cellules nerveuses à une vitesse foudroyante pour obtenir le grade envié de Neuronal. Il dirige d'une main de fer dans un gant d'acier la DGAC.

-le Neurone S069 : c'est le second gradé de l'équipe, qui assiste de son mieux le Neuronal A004. Il travaillait dans la section « Imagination » avant, il a donc une fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre à la rigolade, mais il n'en reste pas moins un second efficace capable de garder la tête froide dans n'importe quelle situation.

-la Synapsis G487 : la responsable communication de l'unité. Elle est chargée de recevoir les informations en provenance des diverses parties du corps. Calme et consciencieuse, elle travaillait autrefois dans l'oreille.

-Les Cellules nerveuses 1ère Classe H753 et M587 : Ils assurent la manipulation délicate des diverses constantes de l'organisme et sont également ceux qui sont aux commandes avancées du corps. Volontaires et motivés.

-Et moi, enfin, cellule mémorielle F986, qui consigne dans les rapports les glorieux agissements de notre équipe pour la postérité.

La mission dont je vais traiter dans le présent rapport sera, je pense, un bon aperçu de l'importance, et surtout de la complexité de notre mission, _ad majorem gloriam Edwardi_.

* * *

On était en plein hiver, et la vie se déroulait tranquillement. La DGAC faisait son boulot sans trop de problèmes, même si nous étions vigilant pour éviter une nouvelle incursion de bactéries ou des cataclysmes dans les membres en cas de glissade sur le sol extérieur. 

C'est alors que l'organisme avec qui nous collaborons depuis quelques temps déjà, la Winry Rockbell, annonça que notre corps était demandé à Resembool, chez Mamie Pinako.

Quelques mots sur Winry Rockbell : c'est un organisme de sexe féminin avec qui notre corps a construit de grand projets. Depuis plusieurs cycles, nous partageons la même maison et avons à de nombreuses reprises scellé notre bonne entente par l'échange de divers fluides. On raconte qu'une partie des Hautes Instances Edwardiennes envisagent une collaboration rapprochée pour la création d'un nouvel organisme, d'ici quelques années.

Pour en revenir à l'annonce qui avait été faite, c'était un voyage de plus en perspective. Rien que de très normal en période de fêtes. Sauf que nous avons reçu des ordres assez particuliers pendant que notre corps utilisait le train.

Ce jour là avait pourtant bien commencé : l'équipe était rassemblée dans la salle de contrôle du Central Cervical. La Synapsis G487 triait les informations venant des yeux qui regardaient le paysage, et H753 et M587 étaient en train de gérer les divers bâillements. Les deux seuls absents étaient le Neuronal A004 et le Neurone S069 qui avaient été convoqués à une réunion d'état major. J'étais en train de relire mes notes des précédentes missions lorsque dans un concert de jurons nos deux supérieurs entrèrent.

« C'est la mission la plus ridicule qui m'aie jamais été confiée ! fulminait le Neuronal.

-Sans doute, chef, mais on n'y peut rien, lui répondit S069. Il faudra s'en accommoder.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda H753.

-Messieurs, ouvrez grand vos oreilles parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Nous avons une mission un peu particulière, cette fois ci.

-On va à nouveau tenter de retrouver le bras droit ?

-On va essayer de démolir Alphonse Elric ?

-Non. Figurez vous que les Hautes Instances Edwardiennes ont estimé que durant le séjour chez Mamie Pinako, les divers échanges avec Winry Rockbell devraient être drastiquement diminués.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne, risqua M587. Ce n'est pas nous qui gérons ce genre d'actions, c'est la section « Libido et besoins naturels».

-Justement, répliqua en souriant le Neurone S069. Ces joyeux rigolos nous ont annoncé que suite à des circonstances propres à l'organisme de Winry Rockbell, les échanges durant la semaine dernière ont dù être suspendus. Donc, notre propre corps est en manque. Un de mes amis du service des rêves m'en a raconté de belles sur ce à quoi pense notre Edward quand il dort…

- Epargnez nous les détails, Neurone ! Ils s'en lavent les mains bien sûr, continua le Neuronal, mais ça veut dire qu'on devra être sur nos gardes en permanence. Je veux qu'on garde un contrôle absolu sur ce corps, ok ? Il n'est pas question de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut en présence de Mamie Pinako et surtout, d'Alphonse Elric.

-Ça s'annonce difficile, intervint la Synapsis. Les yeux passent déjà leur temps à déraper en direction de la poitrine de Winry.

-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? grogna le Neuronal. Alors, AU BOULOT !!!

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de commandement et commença à lire les divers messages que lui transmettait G487.

-Ouh là, Aigle 4 s'est réveillé… marmonna M587. On ferait bien de se surpasser si on ne veut pas se retrouver employés du gaz dans le bas-ventre.

-Pardon ? demandai-je. « Aigle 4 » ?

-C'est le surnom du Neuronal, expliqua-t-il H753. Essaye de le prononcer en anglais, tu comprendras pourquoi…

-VOUS TROIS ! CESSEZ DE JACASSER ET TOURNEZ MOI CETTE TÊTE LOIN DE CETTE FILLE !! »

* * *

Le séjour se passa assez bien, même s'il fut très éprouvant pour nous. Au moindre relâchement de notre part, les mains d'Edward tentaient une approche discrète sous la table ou les draps en direction de Winry. Une fois, on a bien failli tout rater quand, suite à l'assoupissement du Neurone S069 notre corps se jeta sur celui de Winry pour l'embrasser langoureusement dans l'arrière cuisine. Heureusement ( ? ) la voix d'Alphonse venant de la cuisine nous permit de reprendre les commandes. 

Arriva la veille du départ. Le Neuronal était somme toute content du travail accompli, mais son attention ne faiblissait pas, bien qu'Edward soit en train de lire bien gentiment dans la bibliothèque.

« Synapsis ! Au rapport !

-R.A.S., mon Neuronal. Le cerveau est concentré sur la lecture, le pouls normal et l'environnement est optimal.

-Bon. Avec un peu de chance, on va réussir à le tenir en laisse encore ce soir. Mais dès qu'on est rentré, je ferai une demande en bonne et due forme pour que ce genre de baby-sitting ne nous soit plus confié d'office.

-Chef, on a un écho en approche, intervint le Neurone S069 en lisant une feuille tendue par G487. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, qui s'approchent de la porte.

A004 réagit au quart de tour.

-Tenez vous prêts ! Envoyez aux yeux l'ordre de rester concentrés sur le texte ! Même si c'est Winry, il ne doit pas lever le nez de son bouquin, c'est clair ? Synapsis, envoyez nous le visuel !

L'écran situé devant nous s'illumina et montra la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle s'ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée, laissant passer la tête d'Alphonse.

-Fausse alerte ! Les mesures peuvent être annulées.

« Edward ? On va passer à table dans une heure environ. » Il avait un drôle de petit sourire en coin.

-M587 ! aboya le Neuronal. Trouvez quelque chose pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y est. Je préfère l'avoir loin de nous en ce moment.

« Ok, Alphonse, c'est noté. Maintenant, si tu pouvais refermer la porte et me laisser finir mon livre, ce serait très sympa », fit la voix d'Edward.

« D'accord, je te laisse… » Alphonse fit mine de repartir. « Oh, Ed ? Je serai toi, j'irai faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain, avant. Ça sent un peu le fauve, par ici. »

-H753 ! Ce que dit ce gugusse est vrai ?

-C'est vrai qu'on a pas pris de douche ce matin, mon Neuronal, mais les glandes sudoripares n'ont pas vraiment été stimulées aujourd'hui, alors…

-Mouais… S069, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Autant aller prendre une douche. Ça ne nous tuera pas, et comme ça on minimise les risques que ce soit Mamie Pinako et Winry qui nous la fasse prendre de force.

-Mon Neuronal, on a une augmentation de la température !!!

-Sombre crétin ! Surveillez un peu vos paroles ! grinça A004. Vous ignorez qu'il pense tout ce qu'on dit ici ?

-Désolé… Bon, on va se la prendre, cette douche ?

-C'est bon, marmonna le Neuronal en se rasseyant. H753, M587, à vous de jouer. Rangez le bouquin dans l'étagère et conduisez nous dans la chambre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions prêts. Edward était en caleçon, paré à entrer dans la petite salle de bain jouxtant la chambre qu'il occupait avec Winry.

« Paré à la manœuvre, mon Neuronal, annonça H753.

-Le coin est clear, chef, signala G487. Mes scans indiquent que le seul bruit dans les environs provient de la radio.

-On attend que votre ordre, dit M587.

-Hum…

-Il y a un problème, mon Neuronal ? s'enquit le Neurone S069.

-Oh rien, un pressentiment… Autant dire des bêtises. En avant toute ! Procédure d'entrée standard ! Faites attention à une éventuelle savonnette sur le sol !

-La porte n'est pas fermée à clé, on entre ! fit M587.

-Envoyez nous le visuel, Synapsis.

-A vos ordre !

L'écran s'alluma et la porte apparut, ainsi que la main d'Edward tournant la poignée.

-Ouvrez la porte.

Edward entra dans la salle de bain, et s'arrêta net.

Winry, une (_très_) petite serviette-éponge autour des reins, était en train de se sécher les cheveux. Un silence comme ceux qui précèdent les grands moments d'Histoire se fit dans la salle de contrôle du Central Cervical.

« Ed-Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mon Neuronal ! Les instruments s'affolent ! La température grimpe en flèche !

-Nom de nom ! rugit A004. Tous à vos postes ! On a une urgence de catégorie 9 ! Femme nue en vue à 12h !

-Très jolie vue, au passage, murmura le Neurone S069.

-Le rythme cardiaque subit une augmentation de 250 pour 100, chef !

-Les jambes nous signalent qu'elles perdent de la puissance ! s'écria M587. On va tomber si ça continue ! Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Du calme, soldat ! H753, prenez les mesures nécessaires ! Faites monter la main au niveau des yeux ! Empêchez-le d'en voir plus ! M587, débrouillez vous pour qu'il fasse machine arrière ! Faites le tituber si nécessaires, mais qu'il sorte ! Synapsis, la température ?

-38,6°c, et ça grimpe ! Les joues et l'aine sont submergées par le sang, au détriment du cerveau, et on me signale que le raisonnement commence à être affecté !

-S069 ! Démerdez vous, mais joignez le centre de la parole, faites-leur débiter des excuses convenables ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette en colère et le frappe ! Branle-bas le combat !

-Ça, pour ce qui est de branler, ça m'a l'air assez bien parti, mon Neuronal, ricana le Neurone en allant au téléphone.

-Abruti ! Et pourquoi n'a-t-on toujours pas bougé ? M587, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

-Les jambes ne répondent pas !

-Les mains non plus, chef ! intervint H753. La communication est brouillée !

-39,5°c, Mon Neuronal !

-J'ai réussi à joindre le centre de la parole, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, fit le Neurone S069.

« Ah Euh… Win…Ry… Tu-Je enfin…. »

-C'est pas vrai… soupira le Neuronal A004 en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

A ce moment Winry, en essayant de se soustraire au regard médusé d'Edward, fit un faux mouvement et sa serviette tomba au sol.

L'écran eut un blanc.

-Les centres de la raison, de l'intelligence et de la réflexion subissent un black-out total ! s'écria S069 en lisant la dépêche tendue par la Synapsis G487. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On atteint les 40°c, mon Neuronal !

-Chef, vos ordres ! Les membres lâchent !

-Eh bien, tant pis ! hurla le Neuronal A004. Mesure critique ! Débranchez tout ! Faites moi tomber ce gars-là dans les pommes avant que ça n'empire !

-Chef, oui Chef ! répondit H753 en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge.

Une sirène commença à retentir et des voyants rouges s'allumèrent partout.

-Tu t'es trompé de bouton, gémissait M587 en se tordant les mains. T'as appuyé sur le bouton de désactivation des inhibitions !

-On a perdu le contrôle, mon Neuronal, lâcha G487 d'une voix atone. On vient de passer en mode « animal ».

-C'est pas vrai…

Les deux mains tendues d'Edward apparurent petit à petit à l'écran.

-Chef ! On s'approche d'elle ! ON FAIT QUOI ?

-On n'a plus qu'à s'installer confortablement et profiter du spectacle ! Quelqu'un a du pop-corn ? » demanda le Neurone S069.

_-Fin de la Transmission-_

* * *

« Alphonse ? Tu sais où sont passés Edward et Winry ? Le dîner va refroidir ! 

-Non, mamie Pinako, je ne sais pas.

-Tiens ? C'est quoi cette clé avec laquelle tu joues ?

-Oh, c'est celle de la salle de bain, elle traînait par terre… Je l'ai ramassée pour éviter qu'elle ne soit perdue.

-C'est bien, Alphonse, merci… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce barouf, là-haut ? La maison va s'effondrer si ça continue ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?

-Aucune idée, Mamie. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ? »

* * *

**Je remercie Miss Hello Kitty pour le thême de ce 30ème chapitre. Je vous remercie aussi tous (_toutes?_) autant que vous êtes pour m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et m'avoir donné envie de continuer. Vous êtes formidables!**


	32. Alone in the Dark

**Alone in the Dark**

**BRRRAOM**… **BRRRAOM**…

Le bruit du canon.

**PANG** ! **PANG** ! **PANG** !

Au loin, quelques coups de feu épars.

La poussière omniprésente cache presque le soleil de plomb qui transforme ce coin d'enfer en cloaque à cause des cadavres qui pourrissent dans tous les coins.

Même _elle_, en haut de la tour qui lui sert de poste de tir, a la gorge prise par les relents de putréfaction mêlés à l'odeur de poudre, de cendres et de gravats.

Un coup d'œil sur le no man's land : la plupart des troupes d'un côté comme de l'autre se sont retranchées sur leurs positions. C'est la « trêve » de midi.

C'est-à-dire qu'il fait si chaud que seul un fou irait se trimballer dehors pour se prendre une insolation, à défaut d'une balle.

**BRRRAOM**… **BRRRRAOM**…

Mais ça n'empêche pas ce foutu canon de tirer.

_Elle_, elle n'a pas trop chaud. Pour un peu, elle se sentirait bien, au dernier étage de cette espèce de minaret qui surplombe la ville entière.

_Elle_ y est au calme. Personne ne vient la déranger, c'est comme si elle était seule sur Terre. Les soldats en bas prennent des allures de jouets pour enfants.

_Elle_ aperçoit du mouvement entre les lignes. D'un geste fluide, elle épaule son fusil et regarde la scène à travers la lunette de visée.

C'est un petit groupe de soldats amestriens, portant des uniformes beiges qui se faufilent silencieusement entre les lignes. Une unité de reconnaissance.

_Elle_ suit du regard la route qu'ils vont probablement emprunter. A 200 mètres devant eux, environs, une fine silhouette habillée en noir progresse d'abris en abris. Probablement le chef d'escouade.

_Elle_ règle sa lunette pour y voir mieux. Il s'est arrêté au coin du mur bordant une large avenue totalement à découvert. Il a les cheveux châtains assez longs, noués derrière la tête. Il a un sabre courbe attaché dans le dos, et porte des lunettes de soleil.

_Elle_ ne sait même pas pourquoi elle note autant de détail sur sa tenue. Probablement parce qu'il va bientôt mourir, comme eux tous, embarqués dans cette galère.

Les soldats rejoignent leur chef. Il leur fait signe qu'ils vont traverser.

C'est du suicide. La rue est en territoire tenu par les Ishbals. Ils vont se faire tirer comme des lapins.

Le chef porte la main à ses lunettes. Elles brillent. L'air au dessus du sable de la rue commence à onduler comme sous l'effet de la chaleur. Les soldats passent l'un après l'autre, suivis par leur chef. Personne n'a tiré.

_Ce doit être un alchimiste d'état_, se dit elle. Ils sont sortis de sa zone. _Elle_ abaisse son fusil.

* * *

Le soleil va se coucher. _Elle_ a fini son service. Elle a descendu trois ishbals qui essayaient de noter les positions des troupes. Elle en a eu un autre qui tentait de s'en prendre à deux officiers qui discutaient loin du champ de bataille. Elle a cru reconnaître l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'en est pas sûre. De toute façon, elle venait de recevoir des ordres lui indiquant de couvrir un autre secteur. 

_Elle_ avance au milieu des soldats qui crient des ordres, traînent des caisses ou des camarades blessés. Elle porte un manteau avec capuche, personne ne la remarque.

_Elle_ va à la fontaine pour boire un peu d'eau. Le médecin y rince ses pansements. Il lui dit qu'il est désolé.

_Elle_ va s'installer près du feu. On lui donne un quart rempli d'un liquide qui doit être de l'eau. Elle ne remercie pas. Elle est fatiguée.

Il y a un groupe très bruyant qui s'approche. _Elle_ tourne à peine la tête. Ce sont les soldats de tout à l'heure. Ils portent l'un des leurs. C'est leur chef de groupe. Il y a beaucoup de sang et de cris.

« Un médecin !

-On a un alchimiste d'état qui a été touché ! Dépêchez vous !

-Bon Dieu, faites de la place, laissez le respirer !

-Apportez de l'eau ! »

_Elle_ tend son verre à un des soldats qui hurlent. Il la remercie et l'apporte au blessé. Elle se lève et va rejoindre l'attroupement. Les soldats désoeuvrés discutent.

« C'est qui ?

-C'est le Mirage Alchemist. Il s'est fait toucher pendant sa mission de reconnaissance.

-Ils l'ont eu lui aussi ? Ça fait le troisième cette semaine !

-Les Ishbals ont compris à quel point ils nous étaient utiles. Ils les visent en priorité maintenant. »

Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche constellée de rouge portant une petite mallette la bouscule pour arriver près de l'alchimiste. _Elle_ en profite pour se rapprocher un peu plus.

Le médecin s'agenouille à côté du blessé et lui retire son haut. La blessure est grave. Le chef de groupe perd beaucoup de sang, il est tout pâle. Ses soldats lui passent de l'eau sur le front, lui retirent ses lunettes de soleil que lesquelles sont gravés des cercles de transmutation.

Il est tout jeune. A peine dans les 18 ans. A peine plus vieux qu'_Elle_. Il ne pleure pas. Il n'est pas conscient. Il a du sang qui coule de sa bouche. Les soldats parlent avec le médecin.

« Il va s'en sortir ?

-Ils lui ont tiré dessus à bout portant, les salauds !

-Toubib ! Est-ce qu'on peut l'emmener au bloc opératoire ?

-Nan, ça sert à rien : il est déjà cuit, votre client. Emportez le derrière les tentes, là bas.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas si grave que ça quand même ! Vous allez pas le laisser mourir !

-Il est DEJA mort, je vous ai dit. J'ai du boulot, dégagez-le de là. »

_Elle_ retourne s'asseoir près du feu de camp. Les soldats emportent le cadavre.

Il y a deux personnes qui s'approchent. C'est les deux officiers qu'elle a sauvés. _Elle _reconnaît celui qui est alchimiste d'état.

_Elle_ ne ressent pas de joie. Il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Des yeux de meurtrier.

* * *

La guerre est finie. Les soldats font la fête. Ils sont déjà prêts à repartir. 

Pas _elle_.

Elle a vu une petite fille sur le bord du chemin. Elle était morte. Tuée par une balle. Peut-être une de celles qu'_elle_ a tirée.

_Elle_ l'enterre. Elle aimerait mourir. Elle aimerait ne plus avoir à penser à ce qu'elle a fait.

Mais _elle_ sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

* * *

Roy ouvre les yeux et jette un coup d'œil au réveil : il n'est même pas deux heures du matin. Il se retourne pour prendre Riza dans ses bras : le lit est vide. 

Il se lève tout doucement et va dans la chambre de Lily.

Riza est là, debout près du berceau, en train de serrer dans ses bras le petit bébé endormi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Roy à mi-voix. La petite a fait un cauchemar ?

Riza se retourne vers lui. Son visage ruisselle de larmes.

-Elle, non. »


	33. Twisted Mind

**Twisted Mind**

_Manuscrit écrit en langage codé (alphabet amestrien) inséré dans les appendices des mémoires de Ling Yao. Ecriture ressemblant indubitablement à celle du Prince, mais de légères différences cependant._

Eh ben, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le contrôle... Trop longtemps. Oh ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, mais bon.

Hum?

Qui je suis?

Ah c'est vrai, ce gamin doit rédiger des mémoires, et elles seront publiées et lues... Donc à priori ce passage aussi... Enfin, par ceux qui réussiront à décrypter le code!!

Si vous y êtes arrivés, ça veut sans doute dire que vous avez un bon niveau de connaissances en alchimie, donc je pense que je peux y aller franco sans risquer de choquer vos petits esprits...

Je suis un homonculus.

* * *

Greed, l'Avarice, pour ME servir. Je suis assez récent comme homonculus, mais ma dernière apparition avait dans les 400 ans si je me souviens bien...

Ce que je fais à écrire dans les mémoires d'un futur empereur de Xing? On y vient, on y vient...

Faisons simple: Ling a fourré son nez là où il ne devait pas en aidant un petit génie amestrien, et s'est frotté à forte partie: des homonculi et leur créateur, complotant dans les ténèbres d'Amestris. Le petit alchimiste blond a réussi à s'en tirer car il présentait une sorte d'intérêt pour les homonculus, mais Ling a eu moins de chance: le père des homonculus s'en est servi comme base pour me créer.

Sur le papier, ça signifiait la fin pour lui: soit c'était un succès et un homonculus naîtrait en lieu et place du prince de Xing à grande gueule, soit il me rejetait et mourrait dans la transformation.

Il était donc mal barré dans les deux cas.

Mais c'est là que le maître des homonculi a commis une grosse erreur.

Le gamin avait une volonté à tout casser, et surtout une envie de pouvoir sans limite. Motivée par de nobles desseins peut-être, mais un désir de pouvoir quand même. Ça m'a tout de suite plu. De plus, de tous ses chers homonculi, Greed a été le seul à se rebeller contre son Père. On ne peut pas être l'avarice personnifiée et accepter d'être subordonné à quelqu'un, je me trompe?

Résultat, nous sommes... Parvenus à un accord. On ne pouvait plus nous dissocier, mais rien ne me forçait à détruire son âme et son esprit, pas vrai? Je l'ai conservé en moi, et nous avons réfléchi tous les deux à une façon de parvenir à nos fins respectives.

Par chance, il s'est avéré qu'elles se complétaient assez bien: le gamin voulait amener chez lui quelque chose ressemblant à la vie éternelle pour sauver son clan et, accessoirement, devenir empereur de Xing.

Vous imaginez? _Empereur de Xing_... Un gigantesque pays aux ressources encore inconnues, à côté duquel Amestris ferait parfois image de foire de village...

Et ça, à portée de ma main! Moi, l'Avarice!! Vous pensez bien que je lui ai prété une oreille attentive, à ce gamin!

Résultat, nous avons commencé à jouer double jeu. Notre couverture était simple: Il était impensable que le Père des Homoncului ne se doute pas que quelquechose avait cloché dans sa transmutation. Il se doutait certainement de l'existence de Ling en mon sein. Mais il ne pourrait jamais me faire plier, tant que j'y serai opposé, alors il n'y a pas prêté attention. Fatale erreur. J'ai joué là dessus, faisant croire à de brêves périodes où il reprenait le dessus, puis « l'écrasant » de ma volonté et reprenant mes acivités normales... Alors qu'en fait, nous coopérions on ne peut plus efficacement!

Résultat: au moment crucial, nous avons retourné notre veste et porté un coup fatal à l'organisation des homonculi.

Restait à savoir que faire ensuite. Je n'en restait pas moins un homonculus, le genre de créature qui attire soit l'aggressivité des braves gens, soit l'intérêt très poussé des savants. Je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps à tabasser les péquenauds, ou à croupir dans un labo. Ling et moi avons décidé que je passerai au second plan, et je lui ai rendu le contrôle du corps. Mais je restais là, tapi dans son âme.

Je dois avouer, Ling a joué franc jeu. Il n'en a pas profité pour essayer de me blouser et de m'évincer à l'aide d'un sale tour d'alchimiste. Au contraire, je suis devenu un peu son arme secrète. Seul lui et moi sommes au courant: ses amis, sa famille, etc... sont persuadés que j'ai disparu en même temps que mon créateur.

Mais je suis bien là, ne vous en faites pas, et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ainsi!!

* * *

En fait, de retour à Xing, nous n'avons révélé notre petit secret qu'au père mourant de Ling. Il a fait de Ling son héritier, puis est décédé la seconde d'après. Un peu bizarre: on aurait dit qu'il n'attendait plus que de voir la vie éternelle pour mourir...

Enfin.

Une nouvelle vie a donc commencé pour moi, je regardais mon corps se rapprocher peu à peu du moment où je serai empereur...

Oui, car c'est MON corps. Le MIEN. Il n'est que celui qui est aux commandes, compris!!

Régulièrement, comme cette nuit, il me laisse prendre le dessus. Ce n'est pas un accord. Juste que je décide de prendre les commandes. Il sait que je n'en abuserai pas.

Ma dernière mésaventure m'a coûté mon ancien corps, et m'a au moins appris à faire preuve d'un peu de patience pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Un peu, seulement.

Il y a tellement de choses que nous désirons autour de nous... j'ai du mal parfois à me retenir. Mais si Ling est aussi assoifé que moi de pouvoir, lui est prêt à patienter un peu. Et moi, je lui évite de passer à côté des bonnes occasions.

Oh, niveau ascension vers le pouvoir, rien à redire. Ling est toujours aux aguets, et ne laisse rien passer. Même chose pour la nourriture et l'argent...

En revanche, je vous prie de croire que sans moi, il risquerait fort de louper son coup avec sa petite garde du corps...

Eh bien quoi?

JE SUIS L'AVARICE! JE VEUX TOUT! L'ARGENT, LE POUVOIR, LES BELLES CHOSES, LES FEMMES!!

Et elle ne fera pas obstacle à la règle!!

Ling a posé comme une des règles de notre association que je me restreigne sur les femmes. « Juste Une », qu'il a dit.

Hey. Comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà percé à jour, gamin.

Eh bien... Si je dois me réduire à une, je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit à moi, à moi seul, ma chose, ma poupée, ma...

Allons bon, voilà l'autre qui proteste. Compris, on sera sage. OUI, promis, je ne mettrai pas en action ce que tu t'imagines en douce pendant que tu es dans le bain, pervers.

(_Et vlan, mouché, le futur empereur_)

Non, mais je vous jure, il y a des fois où je dois prendre le contrôle de force pour qu'il ne passe pas à côté de chances uniques!!

Ling a un défaut: quand on en vient aux situations normales, il est horriblement distrait. Il ne remarque absolument pas, par exemple, que sa chère Ran-Fan est absolument dingue de lui. Pour lui, c'est comme s'il devait la séduire depuis le début!

Donc, parfois, je prends le dessus. Et je me débrouille pour créer un nouveau systême de protection nocturne (_mon chef d'oeuvre_), je le fais sortir des phrases la flattant sur ses vêtements ou sa coiffure...

Non mais sans moi, il ne ferait jamais rien!!

Un exemple parmis des tas d'autres.

* * *

Une fois, après un entraînement, Ranfan est allée se changer dans la chambre de Ling, vu que l'aile des domestiques était en réparation. Ling et moi sommes allés manger. Avec son appétit d'ogre, Ling en eut fini avec l'énorme mouton à la broche en quelques dizaines de minutes. Mais de retour près des appartements royaux, il allait passer devant la porte de sa chambre sans s'arrêter.

Sa main bougea « toute seule » et il entra sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'il y vit coupa court à ses protestations internes.

En revanche, quand sa garde du corps ultra-entraînée entendit le léger « gasp » qu'il laissa échapper au moment où elle enfilait son peignoir en soie, je le laissais se débrouiller pour trouver des excuses convaincantes, et éviter de se prendre un coup de pied là où ça fait mal...

Après tout, il a beau être dans mon corps, je respecte tout de même son libre arbitre!


	34. Exploratrice

**Exploratrice**

Je ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni combien de temps a duré mon voyage. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis à présent dans un monde dont j'ignore tout, aux règles étrange et rempli de mystères.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quelles sont mes capacités ni quels dangers m'attendent, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour en apprendre le plus possible et survivre dans ce monde bizarre.

* * *

Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous présenter les trois créatures avec qui je passe mes journées. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, elles semblent m'avoir prise sous leur protection, et veillent à ce que je ne manque de rien, bien que les raisons de certaines de leurs actions m'échappent quelques fois (_comme cette manie de me parler très lentement par monosyllabes. Mais si ça se trouve, leur élocution est limitée._).

La première de ces créatures passe beaucoup de temps avec moi. Elle a une drôle de coloration jaune au sommet de sa tête, des yeux légèrement plus foncés, et une voix très douce, chaude et apaisante, mais qui peut parfois devenir si lourde de sous-entendus violents que c'en est terrifiant. Elle est très protectrice par rapport à moi, et il lui arrive de brandir une sorte de machin gris, qui brille un peu et qui émet des claquements métalliques, et qui a un pouvoir de persuasion sur les gens que je ne m'explique pas. C'est peut-être un insigne de pouvoir. « Voix Douce » se charge de me nourrir, de me laver, et veille sur moi pendant mon sommeil.

L'autre a une voix plus grave, est de plus haute stature, et a une coloration noire. Mais ce qui me frappe chez lui, ce sont ses yeux: envoûtants, hypnotiques même, je passe parfois des heures à les fixer, ce qui semble l'amuser. C'est pour ça que je l'ai surnommé « Yeux de Braise ». Il passe moins de temps avec moi, mais se renseigne régulièrement auprès de « Voix Douce » de ce que j'ai fait durant ma journée. C'est sans doute la personne chargée de m'étudier, ou de me surveiller. Il a une relation étrange avec « Voix Douce ». Tantôt ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, tantôt elle le menace avec son insigne de pouvoir. Peut-être qu'en fait, c'est un prédateur, qui essaye régulièrement de s'en prendre à moi. « Yeux de Braise » passe cependant pas mal de temps à me faire passer des tests abscons, dont un particulièrement diabolique qui consiste à m'enfermer dans une cage en bois, puis à partir en me laissant tenter de m'évader par mes propres moyens, mais en arrivant toujours au moment où je réussis enfin à recouvrer ma liberté. Très Frustrant. Peut-être qu'en fait, celui là joue avec ses proies avant de les manger.

Ah, j'allais oublier la dernière: « Noir ». Une créature différente des autres, car elle se déplace à quatre pattes, a une coloration noire sur tout son corps et s'exprime en poussant des cris incompréhensibles. C'est une créature acceuillante, docile, avec qui j'ai pu avoir pas mal de contacts assez rapidement. « Noir » m'accompagne dans mes virées d'exploration et me tient souvent compagnie, à la demande de « Voix Douce ». Je commence déjà à pouvoir lui donner des consignes auxquelles il obéit presque toujours, ce qui fait beaucoup rire « Yeux de Braise ». Ris tant que tu le peux, mon gaillard, le jour viendra ou « Noir » et moi te virerons _manu millitari_, et tu nous ficheras la paix!

* * *

Je pensais avoir déjà suffisamment de sujets d'études pour les quinze années à venir, mais je me trompais.

Au bout de quelques temps, « Voix Douce » et « Yeux de Braise » m'ont emmenée dans hors de l'espace que j'avais déjà exploré avec « Noir ».

La première fois, nous sommes allés dans un drôle d'endroit, qui sentait fort l'huile et le métal brûlé. Mes deux protecteurs ont été accueillis par deux autres formes de vies tout aussi insolites qu'elles.

Tout d'abord, « Red ». C'est une créature de taille assez réduite, que j'ai appelé ainsi à cause de la couleur de ses tenues, de la façon dont les autres réfèrent à lui (_c'est à peu près la même chose, phonétiquement_) et enfin à cause de la coloration de son teint la plus courante: écarlate. Il a des extrémités différentes, l'une est chaude et ferme, l'autre est froide et très, très dure (_note pour de futurs rapports: éviter de mordiller cette extrémité là, c'est mauvais pour la dentition_). Il semble aussi être une proie de « Yeux de Braises », vu la façon dont ce dernier peut le faire hurler simplement en s'adressant à lui. Je lui ai été régulièrement confiée depuis quelques jours, alors peut-être s'agit-il d'une forme de vie inférieure dominée par « Voix Douce » et « Yeux de Braise ». J'éprouve une certaine pitié pour son existence de servitude, aussi je ne rate pas une occasion de lui apporter mon aide. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai aidé à changer la couleur d'un morceau de papier à l'aide d'une sorte de liquide (_le pauvre s'y prenait comme un manche, il ne coloriait que de toutes petites parcelles, formant une sorte de file de sigles incompréhensibles_), il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié ma collaboration.

Ensuite: « Furie ». Malgré son nom terrifiant, la plupart du temps cette créature est douce et facile à vivre, du moins lorsqu'elle aide « Voix Douce » à s'occuper de moi. Elle doit être une sorte d'apprentie ou d'élève, vu qu'elle pose plein de questions étranges sur mon compte à ma protectrice. Du reste, je pense qu'elle doit être liée à « Red » d'une façon ou d'une autre, car quand « Voix Douce » répond à certaines de ses questions, elle rougit (_théorie à confirmer: peut-être en l'accaparant et en attendant une réaction de jalousie de la part de « Red »_). Mais quand elle tient à la main une sorte d'ustensile de pouvoir -différent de celui de « Voix Douce », car celui-là n'émet pas de claquements, mais présente des ressemblances avec une pince-, « Red » court se cacher à toute vitesse, mais est assez vite abattu (_la théorie de l'appartenance de « Red » à une sous-espèce en voie d'extinction prend donc du poids_).

De temps en temps, une autre créature semblable à « Noir », vu qu'elle marche à quatre pattes, vient se joindre à nous. Mais elle est beaucoup plus calme et enjôleuse que « Noir », et les deux ne semblent pas s'apprécier du tout. Je lui ai donné le nom de code « Sphinx », en référence à ses yeux mis-clos et son air énigmatique. C'est une espèce supérieure, à mon avis, vu l'ascendant qu'elle a sur « Furie » et le potentiel destructeur qu'elle peut avoir envers « Red », qui décidemment doit se balancer quelque part tout au bout de la hiérarchie des espèces. Une fois, « Sphinx » et moi prenions un peu de repos dans une pièce ensoleillée, remplie des papiers que « Red » aime recouvrir de couleur. Quand « Red » a voulu nous retirer un amas de papiers intitulés « Urgent » et qui nous servait d'oreiller à « Sphinx » et moi, ce dernier lui a réduit en charpie l'extrémité vulnérable (_à retenir en temps que technique d'attaque en cas de combat contre « Red ». Tester cette méthode à l'encontre de « Yeux de Braise » dès que l'occasion se présentera. La collaboration de « Noir » sera peut-être nécessaire_).

* * *

Les découvertes à faire sont nombreuses et le danger est grand. Mais je ne reculerais pas.

Foi d'Elizabeth Mustang!


	35. Interlude Audio

**INTERLUDE AUDIO**

(_Journal vocal d'Alphonse Elric, made in Rockbell Factory, brevet déposé par Winry_)

« Ceci est le Journal vocal d'Alphonse Elric, le Whirlwind Alchemist. Je l'ai enregistré et dissimulé au cas où je disparaîtrais sans laisser de traces, afin que les autorités sachent ce qui s'est passé. Je vais à présent produire un enregistrement pirate qui remonte au moment des faits... »

(_petit moment de silence_)

« Messages enregistrés. Enregistrement du 13 mai à 11h45. »

(_Bruits de manipulation d'un micro. Eclats de voix incompréhensibles car pas assez forts, ou couverts par les bruissements du micro_)

**Voix de Riza Mustang**: « NON MAIS JE VAIS PLOMBER ALPHONSE, MOI!!

**Voix de Roy Mustang**: Ce petit sagouin, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui!

**Voix de Jean Havoc** (_murmure proche du micro_): Ils me font peur, tous les deux.

**Voix de Kain Fuery** (_même jeu_): En même temps je les comprends, à leur place...

**Voix de Vato Falman**: C'est sûr que l'idée d'Alphonse de prendre pour exemple la relation du Général de Brigade et du Lieutenant pour son rapport était très mauvaise.

**Voix d'Heymans Breda**: Crise d'adolescence ou pas, il va en prendre pour son grade...

**Riza**: Je meurs d'envie de lui cribler de balles la moindre partie de son cher corps, que décidément il n'aura pas gardé longtemps intact!!

**Roy**: Laisse m'en un peu à rôtir quand même...

**Riza**: Quand je pense que non seulement il nous a espionnés, mais en plus il a écrit un _rapport_ dessus! Un rapport qui a failli remonter jusqu'aux instances supérieures!!

(_Bruit de récipient fragile qui se brise, sans doute un vase_)

**Havoc**: J'avais jamais vu le lieutenant comme ça... Vraiment, j'aimerais pas être dans la peau d'Alphonse quand elle lui mettra le grappin dessus.

**Riza**: Faudra aussi récupérer les négatifs des photos, et les brûler!

**Roy**: Ça, je m'en charge!

**Breda**: Tu parles, oui, il va les conserver précieusement, surtout... Si Alphonse est malin, il pourrait même les utiliser comme monnaie d'échange.

**Riza **(_ton rêveur_): Que pourrait-on bien lui réserver comme programme de torture?

**Fuery** (_voix_ _très très faible_): Je... je vais me trouver mal si elle continue à parler comme ça!

**Roy**: Plombage? Émasculation? Énucléation?

**Riza**: Et rôtissoire, mon chéri, je sais que tu en as envie.

**Falman**: Je... Vais aller faire un tour, je crois.

**Roy**: 'Faudrait peut-être penser à l'écarteler aussi?

**Riza**: Attends, attends, je note ou on risque d'oublier... On fait ça dans quel ordre?

**Roy**: Disons qu'on commence gentil, et qu'on finit méchant. Donc on l'écartèle, on l'émascule, on lui arrache les yeux, on le plombe et on le crâme.

**Riza**: Donc, je te laisse l'achever?

**Roy**: Voyons, mon amour, tu sais bien que je préfère les plaisirs partagés... Achevons-le ensemble!!

**Riza**: Mais tes flammes risquent de faire fondre mes balles.

**Roy**: Bon, alors toi d'abord.

**Riza**: Dans ce cas, je ne viserai pas des points immédiatements vitaux, qu'il puisse sentir tes flammes quand même.

**Havoc**: Mais c'est horrible ce qu'ils racontent!!

**Breda**: Mais baisse le ton, voyons, ils vont nous entendre!!

**Riza**: Il faudrait peut-être l'empoisonner, non? Histoire qu'il soit ralenti et qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir?

**Roy**: Tu n'as qu'à lui tirer dans les jambes.

**Riza**: Non!! Je veux l'empoisonner! Qu'il soit malade comme un chien!

**Roy**: En parlant de « chien », on joindra Black Hayate aux réjouissances? Lui faire lécher ses plaies, je sais pas, moi...

**Riza**: Et Edward? Après tout, il a bien failli mourir à cause de lui, on pourrait l'inviter également.

**Roy**: Tu as raison. On lui doit bien ça après tout.

**Riza**: Quand j'y repense, je me sens un peu coupable... On lui a fait la peur de sa vie.

**Roy**: En tout cas, lui qui se targuait de ne croire qu'en la science, ça lui a permis de retrouver la foi. Quand on l'a coincé dans cette ruelle, il priait tour à tour toutes les religions qu'il connaissait!

**Riza**: On aurait dû y songer, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne travaillait plus pour l'armée, mais un atelier d'automail. Winry ne l'aurait jamais laissé quitter son travail pour faire ce rapport.

**Roy**: Je suis sûr qu'il saura trouver les... Arguments pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'il a peu apprécié cette blague. D'après mes infos, une fois remis du choc émotionnel, il a cherché s'il n'y avait pas moyen de transférer temporairement une âme dans un objet. Je crois qu'il voulait ancrer l'âme d'Alphonse dans un sac de sable, et l'envoyer à Izumi Curtis, leur maître.

**Riza**: J'ai demandé que l'on fasse venir Edward au QG. Je pense qu'on pourra compter sur sa coopération pour retrouver Alphonse.

**Roy**: Bieeeen. La chasse à l'ado pré pubère boutonneux débute!! »

(_Bruit du micro retiré précipitamment, et bruits de pas très rapides s'éloignant de la discussion_)

« J'ai réussi à ramener cet enregistrement au péril de ma vie. Je ne peux compter ni sur ma famille, ni sur mes amis. Je pense partir me réfugier quelques temps à Briggs, où même un Général de Brigade ne pourra pas venir me chercher sans passer par Olivia Armstrong. Que la chance soit avec moi. »

(_Fin de l'enregistrement_)

* * *

_**Disclaimer Express**__: merci à Serleena et Lara Timquogni pour leurs idées démoniaques concernant la « punition » d'Alphonse. Je n'aurais probablement pas pu être aussi « cruel » qu'elles, alors remerciez les bien _


	36. Kokomo

**Kokomo**

« M-mon Prince, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de voir en quoi ce voyage était nécessaire. Vous devriez être au palais en ce moment, tout le monde va s'inquiéter vu que nous sommes partis sans rien dire à personne! »

La question de Ran-Fan se heurta au même petit sourire en coin que Ling Yao, futur empereur de Xing, lui avait servi à chaque fois qu'elle posait cette question, et ce depuis le début de leur équipée.

Quoique le mot « escapade » aurait peut-être été plus adapté, sachant que le départ s'était fait de nuit, en passant par la fenêtre de la chambre du Prince, dans le plus grand secret. Ran-Fan préférait ne pas penser à la réaction de son grand-père, en charge de la sécurité impériale, quand il se rendrait compte que le futur empereur s'était enfui avec sa garde du corps vers une destination inconnue.

« Mon Prince!! Insista Ran-Fan. Vous pourriez au moins me dire quel est notre but?

-Disons que c'est une surprise, répondit Lin sans cesser de sourire. Ça perdra de son intérêt si je te le dit. Mais je te rassure, nous ne quitterons pas l'empire.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, marmonna la jeune garde du corps en baissant la tête, un peu découragée. L'héritier de Xing fuyant son trône... »

Ran-Fan soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du wagon dans lequel Lin l'avait fait monter il y avait quelques heures de cela en s'arrangeant pour lui cacher la destination. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse, l'oeil exercé de la garde du corps repérant ça et là des emplacement possibles pour une tentative de sabotage. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une étendue brillante en arrière plan: une gigantesque masse d'eau barrant l'horizon, tandis qu'une série de plages se révélaient à la vue des passagers.

« M-mon prince, ce n'est pas...

-Si, si, fit Lin, tout sourire, nous avons bien mérité de prendre un peu de vacances, et plus précisément de passer une journée de détente à la plage! »

* * *

« Ran-Fan, as-tu bientôt fini?

-En...Encore un instant, mon prince! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire perdre du temps, mais...

-Pas de soucis, nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Lin, deux gros sacs de plage posés à ses pieds, attendait patiemment devant les cabines de plage que Ran-Fan aie fini de se changer. La garde du corps n'avait bien sûr pas de maillot ou de serviette, mais le diabolique héritier de Xing avait tout prévu et s'en était procuré grâce à une servante complaisante qui s'était spécialement chargée de la conception du maillot de bain.

Lin s'abrita les yeux de sa main pour jeter un oeil autour de lui. La plage était assez fréquentée, mais pas trop, de sorte que les bons emplacements ne manquaient pas. Le Prince insatiable ne manqua pas, bien sûr, de repérer les différentes baraques de marchands de glace ou autres.

Un petit grincement derrière lui lui indiqua que Ran-Fan venait de sortir. Il se retourna, et vit sa garde du corps enveloppée des genoux aux épaules dans la serviette avec des motifs de pâquerettes qu'il lui avait acheté. Sur le moment, la jeune fille avait un peu tiqué sur le côté enfantin du dessin, mais Lin avait sorti son habituel sourire insouciant assorti d'un « Ben quoi? Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon? ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine, Ran-Fan était très heureuse d'avoir cette serviette. Comment pouvait-elle camoufler ses armes si les seuls vêtements qu'elle portait ne couvrait même pas un quart de sa peau? Et, elle devait le reconnaître, elle sentait comme une gêne à s'exposer de la sorte devant son maître.

Ce dernier, en la voyant sortir emmitouflée dans le tissu, écarquilla les yeux, puis étouffa un petit éclat de rire.

« On y va? J'ai repére un endroit sympathique par là. »

Une fois arrivés, Lin commença à sortir des sacs un grand drap, un parasol, divers petits paniers... Le tout pendant que Ran-Fan l'observait, recroquevillée sous sa serviette, rigoureusement immobile.

Lin leva les yeux et fit un petit sourire entendu.

« Tu devrais retirer ta serviette, tu ne bronzeras jamais sans ça. Et puis tu ne vas pas aller te baigner avec, tout de même?

-Je... Je pense que je vais rester ici, mon prince. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde sur cette plage, il vaut mieux que je reste près de vos affaires pour les surveiller, et essayer de repérer les menaces.

Ran-Fan se rasséréna un petit peu, contente de l'excuse qu'elle venait de se trouver. Quel que soit le moyen, elle devait absolument éviter de quitter le sable. Lin fit une mine déconfite.

-Ah... Je vois...

Ran-Fan s'autorisa un petit soupir soulagé.

-Mais je suis embêté, Ran-Fan. Je compte vraiment aller me baigner, mais si tu n'es pas là pour assurer ma protection rapprochée, comment vais-je faire? Je suppose que je vais y aller seul, même si je risque de m'évanouir comme les dernières fois...

_Echec et mat_.

En son for intérieur, Lin tapa dans la main de Greed d'un air entendu. Bien entendu, Ran-Fan se mit à bredouiller, à regarder alternativement la mer et son maître avec une expression proche du désespoir absolu gravé sur son visage. Elle finit par baisser la tête, découragée.

-S-si vous le dites comme ça, comment voulez-vous que je refuse...

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller te baigner? Demanda Lin, un peu inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, marmonna la jeune fille en regardant de côté, mais...

Lin attendit patiemment qu'elle se lance.

-Je ne sais pas nager... Finit-elle par souffler. D-donc toute cette eau me fait peur.

Ran-Fan nota au crédit de son maître le fait qu'il n'éclate pas de rire mais se contente de hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

_Comme quoi, même le meilleur des gardes du corps peut avoir un point faible_...

-Eh bien je vais t'apprendre! Fit Lin en se relevant. J'ai justement prévu quelque chose au cas où, ça devrait pouvoir t'aider... Pendant ce temps, étends ta serviette au soleil, d'accord?

Ran-Fan regarda Lin farfouiller dans un des sacs avec application. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et déposa la serviette au sol, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour essayer de se soustraire le plus possible aux regards intéressés des autres occupants de la plage.

-Trouvé! Tiens, utilise...

Lin se redressa, mais n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Il avait développé au fil du temps une technique imparable pour pouvoir se rincer l'oeil -pardon, « surveiller le développement harmonieux de sa garde du corps »- sans risquer de se faire réduire en hachis: toujours avoir l'air détendu, calme, comme si rien ne se passait. Technique qui avait moultes fois prouvé son efficacité lors des petits déjeuners en tête à tête avec Ran-Fan (_ceux où il la plaçait dos à la fenêtre, dans une robe de chambre en soie translucide_) ou encore, dernièrement, quand le vieux Wo l'avait pincé à côté de la barrière en bambou bordant le bain en plein air que Ran-Fan, par une coïncidence extraordinaire, était en train d'utiliser à ce moment. Son visage impassible et sa voix ferme assurant qu'il faisait une simple promenade digestive lui avaient probablement sauvé la vie ce soir là.

Mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire légèrement débile, tandis qu'il gravait dans sa mémoire l'image de Ran-Fan dans son deux-pièce turquoise, une légère rougeur aux joues.

-M-mon prince, cessez de me fixer comme ça... C'est... Assez embarrassant.

-Ca te va super bien!! Je me demande si je ne vais pas demander à ce que ce maillot soit intégré à ton uniforme...

-Maître Lin!! N-ne plaisantez pas avec ça, s'il vous plaît!

-Allez, maintenant que tu es prête, on peut aller se baigner?

-Mais nous n'avons toujours pas résolu mon... problème?" Répondit Ran-Fan en baissant la voix.

Lin lui tendit imperturbablement ce qu'il venait de pêcher dans le sac, et qu'il avait gonflé entretemps.

Une bouée Canard.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, le duo frigorifié et affamé revint sur le sable. Lin s'était particulièrement amusé à apprendre à nager à Ran-Fan, redécouvrant le côté maladroit et apeuré de la jeune fille remuant frénétiquement ses bras et ses jambes dans l'eau, désespérément accrochée à lui. Après un petit laps de temps où elle avait refusé de lui lâcher le bras, Ran-Fan commença à barboter de façon à peu près satisfaisante, et se lança sans bouée de son propre chef (_bien que Lin, au plus profond de lui, ait regretté de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de la vision enchanteresse d'une jeune fille de son âge en maillot de bain étreignant craintivement le cou de sa bouée canard...). _Quand Lin estima qu'elle savait à peu près nager, ils firent quelques mètres ensemble, avant de revenir vers le rivage pour aller chercher un ballon dans leurs affaires. Durant la partie qui s'ensuivit, Lin regretta amèrement les deux trois remarques qu'il avait faites à Ran-Fan pour la taquiner sur son côté « petite fille », vu que sa garde du corps lui expédia plusieurs smash si forts qu'il se retrouvait à chaque fois éclaboussé des pieds à la tête par l'impact de la balle sur l'eau.

Une fois à nouveau au sec, ils se précipitèrent frileusement sur leurs serviettes, et Ran-Fan réussit à esquiver en douceur le prince de Xing décidé à l'aider à se sécher.

Le soleil étant à son zénith, Lin déclara que la prochaine activité serait le bronzage. Ran-Fan accepta avec enthousiasme et s'allongea, poussant un petit gémissement de satisfaction en sentant sa peau se réchauffer progressivement sous les rayons du soleil. De son côté, Lin extirpa des profondeurs de l'un des sacs une bouteille de crème solaire et réfléchit intensément à la façon dont il présenterait les choses pour pouvoir enduire sa garde du corps de crème solaire sans que celle-ci ne puisse refuser sa proposition...

Après un bain de soleil agité, notamment à cause du passage d'une classe de mer pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger leur déjeuner: Lin, toujours aussi ouvert, invita sans faire de façons les élèves et leur professeurs à pique-niquer avec eux, de sorte que le repas fut rythmé par les discussions des enfants, des chansons, et la répétition _ad nauseam_ de la fameuse question: « Vous êtes mariés, hein? Vous avez des enfants aussi? » Ladite question secouait autant Ran-Fan à chaque fois, alors que Lin se contentait d'éclater de rire.

Une fois le pique-nique terminé, le responsable de la classe de mer leur proposa de se joindre à eux pour une partie de foot, durant laquelle Ran-Fan se montra si efficace que les trois quarts des petits garçons la regardaient avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois la meute tapageuse repartie et alors que le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel, Lin désigna d'un signe de tête la boutique d'un glacier située en bordure de la plage.

Ran-Fan et lui s'installèrent sur la terrasse, leurs sacs posés à coté d'eux. Lin avait remis son T-shirt et une casquette tandis que Ran-Fan avait posé sa chemise sur ses épaules, et coiffé un large chapeau de paille que Lin, qui avait décidément tout prévu, avait mis dans un des sacs.

Quand le serveur arriva avec leur commande, la jeune fille crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en contemplant les pailles qu'on avait mises dans leurs glaces, car elles s'entrelaçaient de façon à former des cœurs... Lin nota mentalement de penser à laisser un gros pourboire au serveur en partant.

* * *

_Le soir venu, dans le train du retour, à une demi-heure de la capitale de Xing_

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça, n'est-ce pas?

Ran-Fan fit un petit sourire.

-Effectivement, mon Prince. C'était même très agréable. Merci de m'avoir emmenée avec vous. Mais...

Tout d'un coup, son expression jusque là relaxée se tendit.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis en rentrant au palais? Surtout avec... Mon grand-père?

Lin fit un geste apaisant.

-J'ai tout prévu, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai laissé un message indiquant que nous sommes partis faire un entraînement de dissimulation dans une foule de civil. Et tu remarqueras que cela a très bien marché! Ils n'auront donc rien à nous dire à notre retour. J'aime assez cette façon de présenter les choses, pas toi?

La jeune garde du corps pouffa.

-C'est sûr, vous avez toujours le chic pour enjoliver les choses...

Lin opina du chef plusieurs fois. Puis se frappa la tête comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

-En parlant d'enjoliver! Il faut que je parle au grand chambellan afin de voir s'il n'y aurait pas moyen de faire de ce maillot de bain une tenue officielle à part entière... Je sais! Ce sera la tenue que tu mettras quand tu assureras ma protection rapprochée pendant mon bain! Merci de m'y avoir fait penser, j'avais presque complètement oublié! »

Ran-Fan se dit à ce moment qu'elle regrettait presque de ne plus être à la plage.

Parce que si c'était le cas, elle aurait pu le noyer en toute impunité.

* * *

_**Note to self: ne plus JAMAIS faire un drabble en demandant une liste de 10 mots à Clewilan... Mes pauvres neurones!!**_


	37. Sang et Sueur

**Sang et Sueur**

**Pour ce petit drabble (**_**après un long silence, désolé...**_**), j'ai décidé de recommencer un style un peu plus sérieux, sur la guerre d'Ishbal, et notamment sur les différents points de vue des différentes personnes qui l'ont vécue. Voici une petite disgression sur le sujet, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

Pour lui, la Guerre d'Ishbal est un travail. Quand il s'est présenté à l'examen des alchimistes d'état, quand il a enfilé l'uniforme, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Et en fait, il était impatient d'y être. Maintenant qu'il se trouve sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des explosions, des hurlements et des corps ensanglantés, il a vraiment l'impression d'assister à quelque chose d'important, de déterminant pour son existence. Les autres soldats le regardent avec peur, le traitent de fou derrière son dos. Ses ennemis le haïssent et le craignent, l'appelant monstre, ou arme humaine. Il n'est pas idiot, il soupçonne ce qui se trame derrière cette guerre civile. Qu'importe. Cette guerre est l'occasion de tester ses raisons d'exister en ce bas monde, et on le paye pour le faire. Que demander de plus?

* * *

Pour lui, la Guerre d'Ishbal est un enfer. Pas seulement à cause de la chaleur torride, de la destruction à perte de vue ou de l'omniprésence de la mort et de la haine, mais aussi à cause de l'agonie mentale à laquelle elle le soumet. Il est alchimiste d'état, au service de l'armée. Il est membre d'une prestigieuse famille. Il a une stature imposante, une grande maîtrise de son pouvoir qui font de lui un atout majeur sur le champ de bataille. Ses camarades comptent sur lui, il le sait. S'il n'agit pas, ils vont mourir, d'autres prendront leurs places et mourront à leur tour. Il doit se prendre en main et aller faire ce qu'on attend de lui, vite. Mais à la vue de tous ces morts, de ces êtres humains traqués comme des bêtes, du visage terrifié de l'ennemi jeté au sol, de cet enfant mort dont il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard ni ses mains, c'est comme si sa grande carcasse était paralysée, comme s'il n'avait plus de forces. Les gens hurlent autour de lui l'appellent lâche, dégonflé, traître. Cette guerre est son enfer, car elle le place devant ses défauts, et des montagnes de morts dont il sera responsable, quelle que soit sa décision.

* * *

Pour lui, la Guerre d'Ishbal est un amusement. Il a suffit d'un rien pour que tout s'embrase et que des hordes d'humains se jettent à la gorge des uns des autres, si aveuglés par leur haine qu'ils sont devenus sourds à tout ce qui les rendait, justement, humains. Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Une simple pression sur du métal, et le sang d'une petite créature chétive répandu sur le sol. Ça lui donne envie de rire. Du reste, il ne s'en prive pas, quand il voit les alchimistes se prendrent pour des dieux en massacrant par centaines les victimes du sacrifice, et en effectuant des recherches interdites. Le plus drôle, dans tout cela, c'est que lui sait les véritables motifs derrière cette guerre. Et d'entendre les différentes interprétations des humains jouant au désabusé, au héros, au tourmenté par ses cas de conscience ou encore au dieu guerrier, ça l'amuse... Follement.

* * *

Pour lui, la Guerre d'Ishbal est un tombeau. Celui de ses hommes, tombés sous son commandement, ou morts à cause des directives suicidaires de généraux incompétents. Celui de ses ennemis, qu'il a fauché par dizaines, pour atteindre les objectifs fixés. Celui de l'innocence de sa jeunesse, ainsi que celle de personnes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir dans ce carnage. C'est aussi le tombeau de ses idéaux, des rêves un peu naïfs qu'il avait étant jeune, au moment d'entrer dans l'armée, ou en décidant d'apprendre l'alchimie auprès de ce maître isolé de tous et délaissé par sa famille, excepté sa fille. Il a décidé de ne pas fuir cette réalité. La guerre pèse sur sa conscience comme une chape de marbre, mais il ne s'écroulera pas sous son poids. Il en fera au contraire la base de sa détermination d'atteindre le sommet, et de détruire toute possibilité que cela recommence. Cette guerre est un tombeau, mais aussi le siège de sa résurrection.

* * *

Pour elle, la Guerre d'Ishbal, c'est l'absence. L'absence des gens chers qui partent, et qui ne reviennent plus jamais. L'absence de compréhension quand elle essaye de comprendre pourquoi ils sont morts, alors qu'ils ne prenaient pas part aux combats. C'est aussi l'absence de mots de la personne responsable quand elle lui demande des explications. La terrifiante absence de contrôle et de pardon quand elle a ramassé cette arme. Mais si elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas seule, et que d'autres la soutiennent et l'attendent, alors la guerre d'Ishbal pourra devenir l'absence de haine et de vengeance envers ses acteurs, pour ne pas perpétuer le cercle.

* * *

Pour lui, la Guerre d'Ishbal est une terrible épreuve. Il est militaire, alors il est mieux armé que d'autres pour y faire face, mais il est tout aussi touché par ses ravages. Par les gens qu'il a dù tuer. Par les hommes qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. Par la vue de son meilleur ami utilisé comme arme humaine. Par son simple reflet, et le regard qu'il se découvre. Il continue de se battre, non pas pour des motifs philosophiques, patriotiques, ou simplement par amour du combat, mais tout simplement pour survivre. Quel autre sens a-t-il besoin de donner à ce conflit sanglant? Il a des gens qui comptent sur lui, des projets qui l'attendent. Il ne veut pas mourir. De quelle autre motivation a-t-il besoin pour trouver son chemin hors de ce charnier?

* * *

Pour lui, la Guerre d'Ishbal est une cicatrice. Une marque indélébile qui le suivra toute sa vie. Celle d'une patrie disparue. D'une culture anéantie. De familles brisées, de vies broyées, de racines perdues à jamais. La marque du tort impardonnable qu'on lui a fait, à lui et aux siens. La marque du sacrifice de son frère, qu'il peut voir chaque fois qu'il regarde son bras. Plus simplement, la marque qu'il arbore dans sa chair, et qui le désigne une fois de plus comme cible et comme homme à abbattre. Pour lui, la Guerre d'Ishbal, c'est sa vie qui en porte la marque. À Jamais.


End file.
